Howl at the moon
by keke wonder
Summary: Renesmee and Jacobs life after breaking dawn. Follow them through this journey of growing up, heart break, and... The volturi? A new coven after the cullens?  Bad summary, but please read! The story is much better!  Might also become rated m later on!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I know I have so many stories going on at once but I am starting to believe I have story ADHD, Lol. But this is a new one im working on, I recently got back interested in Jacob and Renesmee since breaking dawn is coming out soon.**

**Also im not going to be focusing on Renesmee's childhood too much in this story, just 2 or 3 chapters are going to be her child years. So, enjoy this new one and hope I don't get distracted! And I will be finishing my other stories too, just give me a chance to get my thoughts together!**

**chapter 1**

The fight with the volturi was finally over. I got to stay with Momma and Daddy, and my family. And best of all me and my Jacob didn't have to go anywhere and he could stay too. It's been a week since everyone left and now we could all finally just live in peace.

"YOU STUPID MUTT!" Aunt Rosalie yelled at Jacob, who was howling with laughter. "That's the second time you've gotten food in my hair!" Jacob couldn't form a coherent sentence, and Aunt Rosalie growled and stormed out the room.

I pressed my hand to momma's cheek, pushing her my thoughts.

"_Will they ever stop?"_ Even though I could speak now I preferred to use my gift.

Momma chuckled. "Who knows Renesmee? But I can bet you all the money in the world that they actually like each other some where deep, DEEP inside."

"Lies!" Jacob said, finally able to stop laughing.

I giggled.

"We will never like each other! So you better start saving up, because you owe nessie a lot of money."

Momma shook her head. "I really hate that nickname, it sounds like the loch ness monster." she sighed. "Am I the only one that still calls her Renesmee?"

Jacob shrugged. "Pretty much, it's just catchy. Get with the program old lady."

She grimaced, and He chuckled. Just then grandpa Carlisle walked in.

"It's time for your measurements Renesmee." I really despised that tape measure. According to everyone, I was growing at a very fast pace. Considering that I was only one week old and looked one year old.

"Can I hold her while she gets measured?" My Jacob asked.

Momma smirked and handed me to him. Once I was in his arms I breathed in his scent, and rested my head in the nook of his neck. My nook. We all walked into grandpa's study and Jacob held me up straight, while he did the measurements.

"Well little miss," grandpa said, smiling at me. "It looks as though you've grown another 2inches."

I nodded, not really caring. I was getting really tired. I sent my Jacob a message, asking if we could go home.

"Ok nessie. Bells, Renesmee's getting tired, did you want to head over to the cottage?"

Momma nodded. "Ok let's go get Edward first."

"No need love, I'm ready." Daddy said, walking in the room. I reached out to him, and he grabbed me from Jacob's arms. Then we all said our goodnights and headed home. Once we were, daddy laid me down, and he, Momma, and my Jacob gave me a kiss on the head.

"Good night, ill be back first thing tomorrow. Ok kiddo?" Jacob said.

I smiled sleepily. "Ok bye Jacob." with one more kiss on the head he left the room and I drifted off further into a deep sleep. When I woke up I was in cold arms. It was Aunt Rosalie.

"Good morning sleeping beauty, let's get you dressed." she picked me up out of bed and began to dress me. Then she brushed my hair, I really liked it when she brushed my hair. After that was done, I sent her a picture of my steel cup. She simply smiled and walked to the main house, warmed up my bottle, and gave it to me.

"Good morning renesmee," Momma said walking into the house. "Jacob can't make it this morning, he has pack duties." that made me extremely disappointed.

"Don't be disappointed nessie, you'll still see him tomorrow." Uncle Jasper said, feeling my emotions. But I wanted Jacob now! Just then Aunt Alice skipped in.

"Come on we can find something fun to do." she scooped me out of Aunt Rosalie's arms and ran upstairs. And of course her idea of fun was dressing me up in every outfit possible. So that took up 2 hours of pure torture. Then it was Daddy's turn to steal me. He took me to his piano room and played a variety of songs.

One of the last ones he played was my lullaby and I was feeling tired again.

"I guess it's time for your nap, huh renesmee?" I smiled at him and the last thing I remembered was him saying sweet dreams. There was nobody next to me when I woke up. Or any noise downstairs. I got up and walked down the stairs.

"Hello?" I said in a small voice. I was getting frightened. "Is anyone here?" Still no answer. "Momma? Daddy?" Silence. tears began streaming down my face. "Jacob?" even my Jacob wasn't here.

I Stood on my tippy toes and opened the door. I walked outside scared out of my mind. I think I remembered the way to my Jacobs house. I was still crying, harder than before, but began walking. I concentrated on the smells and sounds surrounding me, like daddy taught me. As I made my way into town I got even more frightened because it was like everyone was staring at me.

The people were so big, and even though I was half vampire, I was only a month old. The people were so scary looking and smelled so good, that I stopped walking, sat down and cried. A few minutes later I heard a soft voice beside me.

"Excuse me sweetie, but are you ok? Are you lost?" Even though I didn't know her, she sounded nice enough. So I wrapped my arms around her, hoping for some comfort. She lifted me off the ground. "Who are you looking for?"

''M-m-my J-Jacob."

"Your Jacob? Do you know where he lives?" she giggled. "What am I talking about, your like one year old."

"H-he lives in L-la-push."

She exhaled. "Well aren't you just a smart little girl? Your grammar is so advanced ."

I didn't reply, and she began walking somewhere. I heard a car door open then she put me in, and put my seatbelt on. I sat there crying my eyes out, thinking how can everyone just leave me?

"Its ok sweetie, we'll find your Jacob soon. what's your name?" the nice lady said.

"R-r-r-renesmee."

"That's such a pretty name, for a very pretty girl." usually I would've smiled at that but I was too upset. After a while, I could tell we were in la push because of the houses and people. "Do you know what his house looks like, Renesmee?" I tried to think back, I've only been to Jacobs house twice before.

"I-its a little red h-h-house."

She nodded and drove around slowly examining all the houses. When we pulled into a red house, my heart filled with relief.

"Is this it?" she asked.

I nodded and she got out the car, came over to my door, grabbed me and walked to the front door. when she knocked, Jacobs dad, Billy answered the door.

"Renesmee? What are you doing here? And who is this woman?" he asked confused.

"Hello sir, I'm Sarah. This little girl was walking around town crying and told me to come here." Sarah. I would have to remember her name.

"Well thank you so much for bringing her." I reached out for Billy and Sarah gave me to him.

"It was very nice to meet you renesmee, i hope to see you again."

I tried to smile at her." Bye-bye Sarah."

With one last smile she walked to her car and Billy closed the door.

"What happened nessie? Why are you crying?" he asked softly.

"I-i-i want m-my Jacob."

He nodded. "Alright let's just give him a call." Billy rolled over to the phone and dialed Jacobs number, I'm guessing. "Hello? Jacob? Hey son it's me you need to get home." Billy was silent for a minute. "I understand that you have pack duties, but its Renesmee. He paused again. "I don't know what's wrong, just get over here." he hung up.

"He'll be here soon nessie."

I didn't reply, I just sat in his lap, my head buried in his chest, crying. Sure enough a couple minutes later, Jacob came rushing into the house. I automatically reached out for him. He scooped me up and cradled me tight to his chest. his heart beat automatically soothed me.

"Renesmee what happened?" Jacob asked bouncing me up and down a little.

"i-i woke up from my nap a-and everyone was gone."

"What? They just left you alone?''

I nodded and he kissed the top of my head.

"Its ok now, I'm here. Stop crying."

I moved my head and buried it deep into my nook. I pressed my hand to his cheek showing him how small and scared I felt. I also showed him Sarah.

"That is really scary Renesmee. I'm glad that lady was nice enough to bring you here. but don't talk to strangers again ok?" I nodded. "Good now come on lets go see if your parents are home yet." He carried me out to his car and we drove off back home. I was looking out the window when I saw Aunt Alice, and she saw me too.

"Jacob, stop!" He screeched to a halt, and I flew forward. He turned around in his seat.

"I'm sorry renesmee are you ok? And what did you see?"

"Yes I'm ok my Jacob, I saw Aunt Alice." He smiled at me. But before he could reply, everyone was at window and someone pulled me out the car, in one swift movement.

"Oh renesmee I'm so glad your ok! We were so worried about you, where did you go?" Momma said. Jacob got out the car looking very scary and mad.

"What do you mean where did she go? Where the heck did all of you go!" He yelled. Aunt Rosalie snarled at him.

"You took her didn't you mongrel? How dare you, just take her!" Jacob started shaking ever so slightly.

"First off Blondie, nessie is not your child. Second, some random chick found her wandering the streets, crying, because you stupid bloodsuckers LEFT HER ALONE!" They all fell silent. "Yeah you don't have nothing to say now do you?" She snarled again.

"Watch it mongrel, I'm not afraid to tear you to shreds in front of everyone." He started shaking more violently.

I had enough of this in one day, so I started screaming. It was quiet and I really wanted to be in Jacobs arms. I frantically reached out to him. But Momma wouldn't give me to him, so I bit her.

"OUCH, renesmee why did you bite me? And don't do it again, we don't bite people."

I pressed a hand to her cheek. "_I want my Jacob! Now!_" she sighed and finally gave me to him. I went straight for my nook.

"I know Renesmee is not my child," Jacob started. "But she is my imprint, so I'm asking you don't leave her alone again, or next time I will not bring her back." Not bring me back? I didn't want him to do that.

"_Don't take me away my Jacob."_

He smiled at me again. "I won't take you away from your family nessie, just trying to prove a point."

I rested my head back I'm my nook.

"We understand your concern Jacob and are deeply sorry. We went hunting and did not expect her to be awake by the time of our return." Daddy said.

"Sure sure, can we just get her home now? I'm sure she's sick of this all."

I pressed my hand to his cheek again. "_You have no idea._" he chuckled and put me back in the car while the rest of the family ran home.

"Umm Jacob?" I asked quietly.

He turned to face me briefly, and then looked back at the road. "what's up kiddo?"

"Do you think you can stay the night?"

"mhm... I don't know nessie. I was still in the middle of handling some stuff with the pack."

i felt really disappointed again. "Please my Jacob? I don't want to be alone again."

He was quiet for awhile. "Alright renesmee ill stay with you tonight."

I clapped my hands in joy, and he chuckled.

"But, before I come I've got to handle some stuff. Okay?

I pouted. "Fine."

We drove the rest of the way in silence. Once we got to the house, I hopped out the car and went over to the driver's window. I had to stand on my tippy toes to see over it.

"Be good until I get back, O.K Renesmee?"

I nodded. "Bye Jacob."

He smiled and ruffled my hair. "Bye kiddo."

Momma came outside and was beside the car in an instant and picked me up. "Thank you Jacob we'll take her with us next time."

"Don't thank me, see you later Bells."

We watched as he pulled out and drove off. I pressed my hand to momma's cheek.

"_Will you play with me?"_

She smiled and we walked inside. "Sure, what do you want to play?''

"_Dolls!" _

She laughed at my excitement. We played with my dolls for what seemed like hours, then I went to help her with dinner. I had to stand on a chair just to reach the pot.

"Honey I'm home!" Jacobs voice rang through the house.

I quickly jumped down from my chair and ran into the living room, throwing myself at him.

"Woah! Slow down there!" He chuckled.

"I missed you my Jacob." I said, feeling all giddy that he was here now.

He smiled and kissed my head, "And I missed you too princess."

I snuggled up against him as he walked into kitchen.

"smells good in here bells, whatcha cooking, good looking?"

Momma rolled her eyes and laughed softly," Your favorite, steak and potatoes. And for dessert I made your favorite chocolate cake."

"Wow, don't I feel special? Why the royal treatment?"

"Peace offering, I know you're upset with us."

He kissed her cheek, "Seeing her so upset is just nerve wrecking, but you guys are off the hook for now."

I played with Jacobs shaggy hair, giggling at how messy it was.

"Time for a hair cut ness?" He asked me. I nodded. "Yeah I thought so." He sighed dramatically, "Guess I got to let pixie have her fun."

Jacob sat me on the ground and walked out the kitchen, I followed. I heard him start laughing then he turned around.

"Looks like I have my own little shadow. Come on ness."

He put out his hand which I eagerly took. We walked upstairs to find Auntie Alice already setting up her hair supplies.

"I've been dying to cut your hair! So take a seat!"

He sat on a chair and I climbed up on her bed. Alice hastily got to work. It was amazing how fast she moved, never missing a beat. Before I even had a chance to get fully comfortable she was done.

"I hate to say it but you actually look good. For a dog of course." Auntie Alice commented.

Jacob scoffed, "Don't pretend like you don't love all of this." He said running a hand down his body. I giggled and he smiled at me. Alice just rolled her eyes.

"I have a thing for Texans not Indians."

"Ouch, that hurt down to the heart pixie. I thought we had something special."

Aunt Alice laughed, "Please get out Jacob."

He chuckled and picked me up, "This better?"

"Much better." He chuckled again. "Jacob what did you do today?"

"Just talk with the pack, we had to go over some stuff."

"Did you go to work?"

"I had to take today off, so I'm going back tomorrow."

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"I sure will princess!"

I smiled widely and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Jacob? What are you doing for your birthday?"

He chuckled, "You're full of questions today! I'm not sure what I'm doing, the pack will probably throw me a party. Why? Do you have something planned for me?"

"Maybe." He chuckled again.

Then all of a sudden there was a howl in the distance.

"Crap..." He muttered and set me down. "I'm sorry Renesmee, I have to go. I'll come see you first thing after work okay?"

I nodded and he kissed my forehead, and then ran out the house.

"Did Jacob leave?" Momma yelled to me.

"Yes." I replied with a sigh.

"Well what on earth am I going to do with all this food?"

"You could eat it," Uncle Emmett suggested. "That's what food is for right?"

I giggled when Momma threw a spoon at his head.

"Ouch Bella! You just hurt my feelings."

"Oh shut-up you big lug!"

I walked into the kitchen and pressed my hand to her leg.

"_Can we go to the cottage?"_

She smiled, "Go tell your father, I'll be over as soon as I put all of this food away."

I ran out the kitchen only to be scooped up by Daddy. I laughed as he sprinted out the house, to the cottage in less than a minute.

"Goodnight little one." He placed me on my bed and kissed my forehead.

I closed my eyes and welcomed sleep with open arms. The next morning I woke up next to Momma, at the main house.

"Good morning Renesmee!" She exclaimed. "Or should I say afternoon?"

I gave her a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"It's 12 in the afternoon."

My eye's widened, this is the latest I've ever slept!

"Is there something wrong with me?" I asked.

She just laughed and picked me up, "No sweetie, you were just tired. Now lets get you dressed we've got plans today."

Momma picked me out a pretty little blue sundress, and did my hair up into a ponytail, with a couple of curls falling in my face.

"Momma where are we going?"

"We are going to take Jacob some lunch. I know he really needs to see you today."

Needs to see me? Why did he need to see me? It's not like I was arguing, but that seemed a little odd.

"Why does he need to see me?"

She hesitated, "After he left yesterday, he had a bad night."

"Is he okay?" I hoped he wasn't injured!

"Yes of course, he's fine! This is nothing you need to worry about, I warmed up the dinner he couldn't eat yesterday and you can give him the dessert."

Momma grabbed a bag, then handed me a container with a huge piece of chocolate cake in it.

"Now let's go feed the beast!" I giggled and skipped out the house.

Momma was the only one permitted to cross onto Quileute lands if she was with me. I had no clue why, but I figured it had to do with this imprinting everyone was talking about.

Whenever I asked Jacob about imprinting he would just tell me it was a beautiful thing and I would understand when I was older. That frustrated me to no end. I mean if I could do eighth grade math then I think I could understand what imprinting was! But, I knew my Jacob would never lie to me, so I left it alone. For now.

When we got to the car garage, I almost jumped out of the car before it was fully stopped. Momma shook her head and grabbed my hand. The excitement died down a little as I realized how big and scary looking these men were! I was use to Jacob and his pack, but these guys had beards and tattoos! Momma sensed my fear and gripped my hand tighter, as she made her way to a fairly nice looking man.

"Hey, welcome to Max's auto repair shop, what can I do for you ladies?" He greeted us.

"Hi, I'm looking for a Jacob black?" Momma asked.

"One second." He turned around and yelled through a door, "Hey Black! Someone's here to see you!"

"Whoever it is tell them to piss off!" My Jacob yelled. "I don't feel like seeing anybody."

I don't know why that hurt my feelings but it did.

"Momma he doesn't want to see us." I said.

She smiled softly, "I told you he's just having a bad day." She turned back to the man. "Tell him if he's not out here in five second's his ass is mine."

The man laughed, "Hey Jake! We got a feisty Mama out here! And she's throwing out threats!"

"What? Who is it?" My Jacob said finally appearing. When he saw us his face lit up. "Renesmee! Bella! Why didn't you tell Mark it was you?"

Momma shrugged, "I wanted to surprise you, we brought you some lunch."

"I brought you some cake Jacob!" I exclaimed.

He smiled and picked me up. "Thank you so much princess! It was good seeing you!"

"Momma said you were having a bad day."

"Yeah I was having a bad day, but you made it all better!"

I smiled and put my head in my nook.

"Cute kid Jake," Mark said, "How old is she?"

"Oh Renesmee's not my daughter, just my best friend. She's one year old."

"One year old? And she can talk that well? Damn, I must've been one dumb kid."

Jacob and Momma laughed.

"Well come on Renesmee, we've got to let Jacob get back to work."

I clutched him tighter, I wasn't ready to go.

"You know I don't mind if she stays, it's not a busy day." Mark said.

I really liked him.

"I don't know... Is this really the best place to keep her?"

"Come on Bells, you know I wouldn't let anything happen to her. Plus you know..." He trailed off. I waited for him to finish and nothing came.

Momma sighed, "Yes I know, I want her home as soon as you get done. Renesmee behave for Jacob."

I nodded, "I love you."

She kissed my head, "I love you. Bye guys."

"You still need to finish up Mrs. Areceli's car, Jake. Don't slack off."

"Don't worry, I'll finish it now."

Jacob walked over to a old looking Mercedes, I remembered Jacob telling me about this kind before.

"This is a 1980 Mercedes, right Jake?" I asked.

"How the... How did you know that?" I giggled as he set me down.

"I have powers. I can tell what a car is by looking through its soul."

I stared intently at another car, making him laugh. He slid under the car and began working.

"Really how did you know?" He asked.

I sat on the ground, "You told me about it once, you said it was a classy car."

"It is. It has a lot of background. Beside's the rabbit, I'd say this was my favorite car." I heard something snap and he muttered a curse. I giggled at his dirty mouth. He slid from under the car and gave me a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I need some more tools; can you stay here for a minute?"

I nodded and he got up and left. I sat there marveling at the car until two really big men walked over.

"Aw look at who Jake brought in." Man one said.

"Isn't she the cutest little thing?" Man two said and pinched my cheek.

I scooted away from him, feeling intimidated.

"What you don't like us sweet heart? Are we weally big and scawy?"

They both laughed, my chin shook as I tried not to cry.

"Look I think we made the cutie cry." He pinched my cheek again.

And that's when the tears came.

"Hey!" I heard my Jacob yell. "Get the hell away from her! She is just a child!" He pushed the two guys out the way and picked me up. "Are you okay princess? Did they hurt you?"

"Man, we were just kidding with her, we didn't mean to make her cry." Man number one said.

"Yeah? Well you did. Now get out of my eye sight before I get fired."

I hugged him tighter and cried softly into his neck.

"They didn't hurt you did they Renesmee?"

I pressed my hand to his cheek and replayed it. He kissed the cheek they pinched.

"I'm sorry I am never letting out of my sight."

I disconnected myself from him and wiped my eyes. "You have to work." I half whined.

"I don't care, I care about you right now. If you want to cry, then cry princess."

"I'm a big girl."

He smiled softly and kissed my head. "Okay big girl, I'm going to get back to work. Don't move." He tickled my stomach and I giggled.

For the next hour I just watched him work from under the car. He would occasionally roll out to see if I was okay, and other than that it was relatively quiet.

"Man! I'm starving!" Jacob exclaimed after a while. He rolled out from under the car and wiped his hands on a towel. "You okay ness? You've been really quiet."

"I'm fine Jacob."

"Are you still upset over those two men?"

I looked down and nodded, "They really hurt my feelings."

He picked me up and started walking into a secluded room. He set me down on a couch and kneeled down to my level.

"Listen to me, those men are absolutely stupid. They should not have been picking on a little girl your age. I want you to forget all about them, and you and I are going to enjoy the rest of this day together, Okay?"

I smiled, "Okay."

He smiled back and went over to the fridge. "I can't wait to eat what you and Bella made me."

He took the food out and started inhaling it. I watched him with an amused smile on my face. Sensing my gaze on him, he looked up with his mouth full.

"I'm sorry did you want some?" He asked. I giggled.

"No talking with your mouth full."

He snorted and got right back to eating. After the main meal, he inhaled the chocolate cake. Once the food was all gone he sat back and rubbed his stomach.

"I think you guys are trying to make me fat." He commented.

I laughed, "You can't get fat, you're Jacob."

"Are you telling me I'm already fat?" He got up and stalked towards me.

An excited giggle bubbled its way up my throat. "I didn't say that!"

"But it sounded like that. People who make fun me get...Tickled to death!"

I squealed as he gently pushed me down and started tickling my sides.

"Say your sorry." He said.

I couldn't stop laughing, "No!"

"Say it or I'll have to tickle you all day."

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!"

He chuckled, removed his hands and I tried to catch my breath, while rubbing my sensitive sides.

"I wish you were ticklish. It's not fair."

"It's plenty fair! Grown men aren't supposed to be ticklish, while little girls like you, are vulnerable."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed.

"Come ness, my lunch breaks over."

I hopped off the couch and he grabbed my hand leading me back out to his work station. For the rest of the time being, I felt so much better. Jacob introduced me to some of the nicer men that worked there. They all were shocked at my level of intelligence, but I mean, who wouldn't? If they knew my real age, that would give them a heart attack.

"So Jake you never told us you have a daughter." One man named mike said.

"Because she's not my daughter, she's my best friend."

"Best friend? Who forced you to say that?"

"Nobody. She really is. Isn't that right Renesmee?"

I just shrunk back into his side.

He chuckled, "Come ness, I know you're not that shy."

"He's my Jacob." I answered quietly.

"Her Jacob, ain't that just the sweetest thing guys?" James commented, making everyone laugh.

"Okay, guys my shifts over see you Monday."

He grabbed my hand and led me out the doors to the rabbit. But not before I waved to Mark.

"Bye cutie." He said.

I blushed and clung to Jacobs arm.

"Hey Jacob? If the pack is going to throw you a party on Sunday, why didn't you invite those guys from work?" I asked once we were in the car.

"Because they're not really the type of people I would take out in public." He said with a chuckle.

"Why not?"

"They just aren't nessie. You saw the way most of them acted. Would you want them to come to your birthday party?"

He did have a point. They would probably be the type of people who ruin parties, like you see in movies.

"I guess not."

He chuckled again and the rest of the ride was silent.

"Are you staying the night?" I asked.

"`Fraid not, I have patrols. I can't come tomorrow either, tribal meeting. So I'll just see you on my birthday."

"I'm going to miss you." I said sadly.

He ruffled my hair, "I know Ness, I'll miss you too. I'll see you soon though."

I waved as he drove off.

The next few days we're uneventful, and painfully slow. The more I was away from Jacob, the more sad I became.

"Momma, I want Jacob." I whined.

"Renesmee how many times do I have to tell you we are going to see him tonight." She said.

I stomped my foot and crossed my arms. She just laughed at me.

"It not funny!"

She picked me up, "Your such an intellegent little girl, seeing you do that just reminded me of how young you really are. Just go play piano with your father and I promise time will fly by."

Surprisingly, It did.

Daddy played me beautiful songs on the piano, and even helped me play one myself. Before I knew it, it was time to get ready for Jacobs bonfire. I was so giddy and excited Aunt Alice threatned to hold me down while she slipped my light pink dress on. Then Aunt Rosalie came and brushed my hair. After I was all dressed up, I skipped out to the car with momma and we drove off to the reservation.

When we got to the beach I saw all of the wolf pack, and their family. Momma got out of the car and unbuckled me, walking towards the party. I sent her my excited thoughts and she laughed softly at them.

"_Lets says hi to Grandpa Billy and Charlie."_ I sent her.

"There's my girls!" Grandpa Charlie yelled.

He took me from Momma and I hugged him, Ignoring the smell of his blood like daddy taught me.

"How is everything bella?" Grandpa Billy asked.

"Great Billy, still dancing?"

He chuckled, "You know it."

"Renesmee!" I heard my Jacob yell.

My head turned in his direction and saw him running over to us. I immediatly reached out for him and he snatched me from Grandpa Charlie's arms spinning me around. I squealed and giggled hysterically.

"_Happy birthday my Jacob!" _I sent him.

He gave me a big, sloppy kiss on the cheek, that made me blush and giggle some more.

"Thank you ness! I might add that your pony tails look extra adorable today."

I giggled and hid my face in my nook.

"Thanks for bringing her bells, would you like to stay for awhile?" He asked Momma.

"No thanks, I know it makes some of you guys uncomfortable. Happy birthday, and don't have her up to late okay?"

"Gotcha bella, I'll make sure she only has one drink!"

Momma rolled her eyes and Jacob put a hand over my eyes, laughing, as she put a finger up.

"Come on ness, lets go say hi to the boys."

We walked over to the pack and I was snatched from jacobs arms and into seth's.

"Renesmee!" He exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in awhile! How are you?"

I smiled at him, "Good, I learned a new song on the piano."

"Then your going to have to play it for me soon."

I nodded. The rest of the pack just gave me a not sincere smile or a flat 'hello' and to be honest it hurt my feelings. I looked around for Jacob, but I didn't see him anymore. I just rested my head in seth's neck.

"Whats the matter nessie? Don't tell me your tired already."

I shook my head and pressed a hand to his cheek, showing him the packs faces when they greeted me.

"Oh don't worry about them, their just... Adjusting to you. They'll be your best friends in no time."

I smiled alittle, feeling reassured, "You can go with them, I can sit with Grandpa billy or Charlie."

"Actually look, here come's Claire and Quil."

I motioned for Seth to put me down and I ran over to Claire and hugged her.

"Nessie!" She exclaimed.

I felt Quil kneel down next to us and he stroked both of our heads once.

"You wanna go play with Renesmee, Claire?" She nodded enthusiasticly, making him smile. "Stay where I can see you okay?" Claire didn't answer, and tried to walk away, dragging me too, but Quil grabbed her wrist. "I said okay Claire?"

"Yes Qwil." She answered.

He kissed her head and stood up. Then he smiled friendly at me. "You too okay Renesmee?" I nodded and we ran off.

As we were on the beach playing near the water, I realized that Claire made me feel like the little kid I wanted to be. I mean, I know that I am only physically two years old, but I had the intellegence of a ten year old. It was fun being able to talk to Jacob, Momma and everyone else, but people treated Claire like she was so precious and me like a big girl. I was alittle jealous.

" Aw kid! Your moms going to kill me!" Jacobs voice yelled, making me and Claire stop running and giggling all over the place. "Who said you two could play in the water?"

"Qwil"

"Quil." Me and Claire answered at the same time.

"I swear im going to..." Jacob started mumbling as he grabbed our hands and pulled us up the beach back to the party. We found Emily and passed claire to her then Jacob took me inside to get a towel.

"I didn't mean to upset you Jacob." I whispered, tears welling up in my eye's. He wiped away the one that fell.

"Princess, don't cry. I'm not upset at you. I'm alittle frustrated at the moment because I don't want you to catch a cold, but I don't have a spare change of clothes for you. And I'm going to kill Quil."

I giggled and he smiled. "So no tears on my birthday okay little lady?" I nodded and he grabbed my hand again. "Good now come sit around the bonfire with us so you can get alittle dry."

Once we were at the bonfire, I found Claire again and sat with her instead of with the pack. They always talked about innapropriate things. I listened to Claire's mindless chatter and commented from time to time on the stuff I could actually understand.

"You get unca Jake a Birfday pwesent?" She asked me.

My eye's widened. Oh no! I forgot to get Jacob a gift!

"Claire come on! You have to help me make a gift!"

I grabbed her hand and we ran up to the house. What could I make on such short notice? A bracelet? Necklace?

I settled on a necklace and dragged Claire around Jacob's house looking for anything I could use to make it. I found some string, scissors and some beads in Grandpa Biilly's room. I quickly got to work. Claire picked out the ones that looked pretty together (After I reminded her that boys don't like pink and purple.) I put the beads together in a pretty design, and when I was done, I smiled smugly.

"Renesmee? Claire? Where did those two run off to?" I heard Quil mumble to himself.

I grabbed Claire hand again and pulled her to the front door.

"There you are! Next time you two need to let some know where your going before running off. Jacob is cutting his cake so lets go." He grabbed Claire's other hand and walked with us back to the bonfire. I let go of Claires hand when I saw Jacob, ran over and tugged his pants leg. He looked down and smiled.

"Hey, you want some cake?" I shook my head and and he picked me up while he finished cutting up his cake. Once he was done we sat on a log and I watched him eating. "Does watching me eat fasinate you nessie?" He asked smirking at me.

"Maybe."

He chuckled and continued eating.

"Jacob I forgot to get you a birthday present." I blurted out.

He glanced at me and shrugged, "That's okay. I'm just glad your here kiddo. That's the best present ever."

I smiled and reached into my pocket, "I did make this for you a minute ago though, Claire helped me."

As I put the necklace in his hands he broke out into one of his sunny smile's. He put it on then gave me a big bear hug.

"Aw, thank you so much Renesmee, i'll never take it off."

I smiled and felt like the happiest little girl on earth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! Enjoy and review!**

**P.s: Im going to update this story once a week after this, I just wanted to start you guys off with the T rated stuff, Because the chapters following this, Renesmee is growing into a woman, and a Jacob is a man who notices. Lol, So please stay with me for this adventure!**

**Chapter 2**

Its been about 4 years now and I looked like a 11 or 12 year old.

I don't know why but I wasn't allowed to spend much time with Jacob anymore. Actually he hasn't even been to see me in over 2 months, but I blame that on my parents. I still remember the day they had that horrible fight with Jacob.

_I was upstairs sitting on my bed, tears slowly sliding down my face as I listened to the yelling downstairs in the cottage._

_"Jacob, we just think you shouldn't spend so much time with Renesmee anymore now that she's getting older." Daddy said calmly. "Its innapropriate."_

_"Innapropriate? How the hell is it innapropriate?" Jacob said, slightly raising his voice._

_"She's developing into a young woman and-"_

_"What the fuck edward! Do you really think I think about her like that? She's _eleven _for christ sake! Im not a pedophile and you two know that damn well!" Jacob yelled._

_"Jacob its just a precaution, She's in that stage where she's starting to notice boys, and who knows what will happen."_

_"So you just think that if she happened to develop a crush on me I would rape her or something? That's sick!" _

_"That's not what I'm saying exactly but-"_

_" No!" He roared, making me jump, "That is what you were thinking, and I cannot believe you two of all people would be standing in front of me calling me a RAPIST! "_

_"Jacob lower your voice please." Momma begged._

_"Why should I? You two already think so low of me why not let the world know how much of a goddamn pedophile you think I am! God guys! She is just a little girl, I would never push myself on her! Just because I show affection to her, show her that I actually care about her, makes me the bad guy? Really? Fucking really?"_

_"She is our daughter, you have to understand our concerns." Mom said quietly._

_"Yeah I could understand your concerns if it were anyone else, but this is ME Isabella, ME! I've always been very straight forward and affectionate with the people I love, and I love Renesmee like a little sister, my bestfriend! And even though she's never said it, I know she loves me like that too! Until she gets older and wants me differently, this is all im going to be for her right now. Im not IN love with her! That is just disgusting!"_

_"Jake..."_

_"NO! Don't you dare touch me! You two make me sick to my stomach! If you don't want me near your daughter, in fear that i'll violate her then fine! Have fun explaining to her why i'm not around anymore." _

_With that he walked out slamming the door, while I cried my eye's out._

Tears still welled up in my eye's from just thinking about that. I couldn't believe Momma and Daddy could think so little of him!

I heard a knock on my door.

"Go away please." I said and curled up under my sheets.

Whoever it was opened the door anyways, I sighed.

"Renesmee you have to eat something or come hunting with us. We're worried about you." Daddy said.

I was mostly angry with him since he was the one that started the arguement with Jacob in the first place.

"I'm not hungry or thirsty." I mumbled.

He sat down on my bed and tried to touch me, but I flinched away and turned my body to face the opposite way. He sighed.

"Renesmee, I know you miss Jacob, but this behavior has gone on long enough."

"You made him go away Daddy!" I exclaimed, turning to look at him. "You called him horrible, horrible names! Jacob has never hurt me or... Raped me, whatever that is! Jacob is my bestfriend and you made him hate me!" I buried my face in my pillow and started crying. " I just want my bestfriend back."

After a minute of crying, I felt Daddy get up and leave.

And I cried myself to sleep.

...

"Wake up Renesmee, its dinner time and your going to eat something." I heard Momma's voice say.

I whine and put a pillow over my head, but she just lifts me up and carried me downstairs before setting me on my feet. I drag my self to the table and put my face in my arms.

"I'm not hungry!" I yell.

"More for me then."

I gasped and looked into the face of my Jacob.

"Jacob!" I screamed, jumped up an onto him. He chuckled and squeezed me tighter.

"Hi, Renesmee!" He exclaimed weakly in my ear.

I pulled back and kissed his cheek before burying my head in my nook. Oh how I missed my nook.

"I missed you so much my Jacob. I'm really sorry."

He usually kissed my head or something, but this time he doesn't and I frowned.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Renesmee, and I missed you too."

I stayed in his arms alittle longer before he started to loosen his grip but I held on tighter, sending him a picture of him holding me while I rested my head in his neck.

"Renesmee, your parents don't-"

"You can hold her Jacob, we don't mind." Daddy said.

Jacob immediatly squeezed me again, resting his head on top of mine. I felt like I was in his arms forever before I felt him move and sit me down on the couch, him sitting next to me. I tried crawling into his lap, but he stopped me. I frowned even more. Why was he acting like this?

"Are you angry with me Jacob?" I ask, Quietly.

"No, of course not swe- Renesmee. You did nothing wrong."

"Then why aren't you acting like my best friend any more?"

He sighed and ran his fingers roughly through his hair.

"Your parents apparently don't trust me to be around you in fear I would... Touch you in a way a grown man shouldn't. So I don't know if we could go back to the way we were nessie. I'm not even sure when the next time i'll be able to see you."

I threw my arms around his neck and started crying.

" So we're not going to be friends anymore? That's not fair Jacob! Its not fair..."

"I know renesmee, trust me I know. Please don't cry, your going to make me cry." His voice broke at the end.

"You don't hurt me Jacob, you never do! Please please don't leave again. I love you."

I heard his quiet sobs, as he stroked my hair once.

" I love you too, kiddo. And i'll always be your friend, that will never change."

Momma cleared her throat and Jacob pulled away from me giving me a watery smile.

"I think its time for me to go, you be good okay?"

I nodeed and hugged him one more time, before he got up and headed towards the door.

"Jacob wait!" Momma said. then she turned to daddy, took a deep breath, closed her eyes and pressed a hand to his cheek. A minute later he smiled gently and nodded his head at her. She smiled too and looked at me. "Renesmee, go pack a bag, Your going to be staying at Jacobs for a few days."

I gasped and jumped up from the couch, "Really? Do you mean it Momma?" I asked.

"Yes I mean it, now go before I change my mind."

I squealed and hugged both of them before racing upstairs and quickly throwing everything I would need for two or three days in a book bag. I heard Jacob start talking downstairs.

_"Thank you. I promise she'll still have her virginity when she gets back. I'll even leave the house while she changes herself." He said a bit angrily._

_"Jake, don't be like that. We feel horrible about the way we treated you."_

_"No Isabella, you guys have made it very clear how you feel about me, and that's fine. I know how to act civil, when I have to see you guys."_

I frowned at the way he talked to them, but nothing could ruin the mood I was in right now. So I threw my backpack onto my shoulders and ran downstairs straight into Jacobs arms. He picked me up easily and smiled.

"Hey you all ready to go?" I nodded and he put me back down, grabbing my hand as we walked out the door. "You know your starting to get too big for me to carry you around Renesmee." Jacob said.

"No way, i'll always be just right for you to carry, because i'm just that awesome."

He laughed and ruffled my hair. I huffed and tried to pat it down. That just made him laugh harder.

"Wow! When did you became such the little diva! You really aren't my little Renesmee anymore."

"Sure I am! Just a bigger version."

He laughed again, "Good then. My big-little girl."

I giggled then realized his car wasn't here.

"Jacob where's your car?"

"Crap. I forgot I ran over here. Um, well, do you feel like running to La push? Actually no, its too dangerous at this time of night. Do you want to ride my back?"

I nodded enthusiasticly and he smiled.

"Okay wait here, i'll be right back."

He ran into the forest, only to reappear a couple moments later as a wolf. I skipped over to him and petted his head, giggling as he purred. Then he lowered his head so I could climb on.

"Yah! Kitty! Yah!" I yelled, once I was securely on his back.

I heard his playful growl before he took off into the woods. I was a laughing mess the whole way to his house.

After we got there I went into the house while he phased back.

Jacob lived by himself now. He moved out from Grandpa Billy's when I looked around 6 or 7. He liked to call it his bachelor pad. But you can't have a bachelor pad when your guest bedroom is painted pink. He painted it just for me!

"Okay Renesmee! Time for bed!" Jacob exclaimed entering the house.

"But i'm not tired." I whined. "And I never got a chance to eat."

"Oh yeah I forgot! Well lets just see what I have shall we?"

He walked over to his overstuffed fridge and stuck his head inside.

"Well the only thing I have in here that you like is some fruit. Wait, I have some ravioli in the pantry if you want that?"

"Sure!"

He closed the fridge and walked over the pantry, pouring a can of ravioli in a bowl, and sticking it in the microwave.

"Well sit down Renesmee, don't act like a stranger."

I took off my backpack and tossed it on the floor near my room before settling in next to Jacob on the couch.

"So tell me whats new. I haven't seen you in so long." He said.

" I know! But, Um lets see..." I tapped my chin and he chuckled. "Oh! Momma and Daddy said I was going to start school soon!"

"Really?" He asked surprised. "I thought they were going to home-school you?"

"They were, but I heard them talking about two weeks ago about how it was unhealthly that my bestfriend was a grown man and that I needed to make new friends."

"Figures." He grumbled, clearly upset.

"Why don't they like you anymore Jacob? I thought you and Momma were friends?"

"Its complicated."

"I'm smart."

He smirked and shook his head, "I know your smart, that's exactly why i'm not going to explain it."

I pouted, "Is it because of that whole rape thing?"

His eye's widened, " They told you I was going to do that to you? I will friggin kill them!"

"What? No! Is rape bad? Is that a bad word?"

Jacob clearly relaxed alittle bit, " Its not exactly a word you should be throwing out there ness, and yes it is a very bad thing. Rape is when someone... take's advantage of someone else. Watch the news. It will explain it better than me."

"Oh, well you've never taken advantage of me ao why are they worried?"

"Listen, Renesmee..." He sighed. " There are some really bad men out in the world who... like... little girls in the wrong way. And your parents think that... That i'm one of those guys."

This time my eyes widened, "Your not Jacob! How could they say that about you? Your not some... Some... Icky guy!"

To my surprise he laughed. "Its not funny!"

"I'm sorry Renesmee, your right, its just funny watching you you get all worked up."

The microwave rung and he didn't have a chance to see me pout.

After I ate, I brushed my teeth and got changed into my pj's. Then I climbed into bed, Jacob coming in a couple minutes later.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Night Renesmee, want me to leave your light on?" I nodded. "Okay, well you know if you need me you can just come wake me up."

"I know. Goodnight my Jacob."

He smiled before walking out the room, closing my door, leaving me sitting awake. I waited until I heard Jacobs loud snoring before I got up and tip-toed out of my room and downstairs.

I told him I wasn't tired, but whenever he forced me to go to sleep I always ended up doing the same thing. Going through his things.

I quietly opened his hall closet and huffed when I realized all of his photo's and things were on the top shelf. However, I did find one box that was on the floor way in the back labeled, **High school stuff.** I carefully tore the tape off and opened the box up first seeing a picture of Jacob and the pack at his graduation. They were all making different faces at the camera and I giggled. Then I spotted several other pictures of him with billy, school mates,the pack again. Then there were some with Momma. She looked weird, like she was really sad, but she had a genuine smile on her face as she smiled up at Jacob and he smiled down at her. I wonder if they ever dated. I shuddered at the thought.

After I looked at his yearbook and had difficulty holding in my laughter, at how silly he looked, I closed that box back up. and then stood on it to get the first one I could reach. I carefully pulled it down and stepped down from the box. This box read **Personal things.**

I hesitated in opening this because as the box said, these were Jacobs personal belongings.

'_No harm, Right? I mean it can't be too personal if he has it out where anyone can get it.' _I thought. '_Except for little girls like me.' _

But then again, that might of been the point of putting it up there. I stared at the box for awhile longer, like something interesting and amazing was gonna jump out, before I just said what the heck and slowly tore the tape off.

There was a old old wedding photo on top, so old that I was afraid it would fall apart if I picked it up.

In the picture was a man that looked like Grandpa Billy, and a very beautiful woman standing next to him in a wedding dress.

Was this Jacobs Mother? He looked like her alittle bit. They had the same brown eye's and smile, though the rest of him looked like Grandpa Billy. I carefully pushed that picture aside and picked up another one. This time there were two little girls in the photo with Jacobs parents. Rachel and Rebecca. They were smiling so big that you could see all the teeth they were missing.

I'd only met Rachel once, but not Rebecca. She lived in hawaii with her husband. Jacob would talk about her all the time though, she seemed like the total opposite of Rachel. Sweet, talkitive, and she rarely got mad. I'm not saying Rachel isn't any of these things, But now I know why her and Paul are friends.

I saw another picure that made me 'aw' quietly. It was Jacobs baby picture! He was so tiny and precious. Not to mention it already looked like he was smiling alittle bit. I giggled. I've never seen Jacob unhappy before...Well up until tonight.

The rest of the photo's were of him and the family. But as I got deeper into the box, The woman in the photo's disappeared, and when she disappeared, the family, including Jacob, looked heartbroken or angry in some of the photo's. Then I came across a funeral program. It read,

_Sarah Adisila Black,1940-1991, beloved wife and mother of her three children. Jacob Ephraim Black, Rachel Nadie Black and Rebecca Moema Black..._

Then the rest of it was in Quileute.

I felt so bad and even though I knew this happened years ago, Jacob never told me his mother was dead! I just assumed she didn't live with them and never asked him about her.

I closed the box up and went to put it on the shelf, but the box I was standing on gave out and I fell back with a loud thud, Jacobs personal thing going flying everywhere.

His snoring abruptly stopped.

_Crap!_

I moved the things that landed on me and quietly started to pick things up, praying that he was still asleep.

"Renesmee?" He called. I heard his bed squeak as he got up.

'_No! Go back to sleep Jacob!' _I thought, then shook my head. Like he could hear me.

I heard him walk to my bedroom door.

"Nessie? Where are you?" He called again.

I started rushing trying not to be too loud or too rough with his belongings. It was too late anyways, as he started walking down the stairs.

"Renesmee, what the hel- Heck are you doing down here? Its two in the morning!" He looked around and noticed his things all over the place. "And have you been going through my stuff?" He said raising his voice.

I felt tears fill my eye's. Jacob has never risen his voice at me.

"I'm sorry Jacob, I-I wasn't tired, and I just want-"

"Go up to your room Renesmee. Now."

I ran upstairs and shut my door before I started crying. I pulled the covers over my head so maybe he wouldn't hear me.

About 10 minutes later, when I had calmed down a bit, I heard a soft knock on my door. When I didn't answer, Jacob slowly pushed it open. I tried to stay still so he would think I was asleep, but my sniffles gave me away.

"I know your not asleep, Nessie." He said softly. I felt my bed sink in as he sat on the edge of it and tried to tug the sheet from over my head, I just held it tighter. "Please look at me princess?" I shook my head and he sighed. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I was just tired, and my mind wasn't working. You know how I am when someone wakes me up! I'm a big man, I need my beauty sleep!" I giggled and slowly lowered the sheet down seeing him smile at me.

"You've never risen your voice at me Jacob. I didn't like it."

He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. " I know, and i'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

I smiled, "Yeah. I forgive you Jacob."

"Good. Now please go to sleep and don't go through anymore of my things, okay?"

I nodded.

"Night Renesmee."

"Good night my Jacob." I said then drifted off into a peacful sleep

...

When I woke up the next morning, I talked to Momma and Daddy on the phone, while Jacob made up some breakfast.

"_Are you okay Renesmee?" _Momma asked,_ "You don't want to come home yet?" _

I rolled my eye's.

"Yes and no Momma, Jacob won't hurt me. He is not a Creepy guy. He is my bestfriend, and you guys are being very mean to him." I heard Jacob snicker in the kitchen.

_"You'll understand why me and your Father had to take those precaution when you get older, sweetie." _

"No, I will never understand why you said those horrible things." She tried to says something but I cut her off. " Jacobs calling me Momma, I love you bye!"

With that I hung up and skipped to the table. Jacob set a plate of oatmeal and fruit in front of me, while he sat down with his plate full of eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast.

"As entertaining as that was," He started. "You shouldn't talk to your parents like that Ness."

"But they're meanie's!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled, "Even though that may be true, they just love you Renesmee. They want whats best for you. No matter how they treat me or I treat them, you have to respect them."

I huffed and crossed my arms. "I still think they're meanie's..."

He chuckled again and stroked my hair.

"Eat your food, we're going to hang out with the pack today."

"You know nobody likes me Jacob. Just Seth and Quil. Maybe Embry."

"Its not that they don't like you princess. You know vampires are our born enemy's, its just weird hanging around one all the time."

"But you hang around me easily. Plus its been 4 years how are they not use to me yet?"

"I hang around you easily because I know the real you. All they see is your vampirism." I giggled and he smiled. " And the pack isn't nessecarily the easiest group to get along to, we don't accept just anyone into our family, but they'll warm up to you soon."

I sighed, "If you say so."

"I know so. Now eat!"

I giggled and knew one day I was going to win the pack over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Seven years.

Seven _long _years.

And I'm finally mature!

I looked about 17 or 18, but could pass as a sixteen year old considering I'm in high school.

According to Charlisle i'm done aging, I won't get any bigger, or look any different then I do right now. It was alittle weird to wrap my head around at first, because to be honest, It sounded kinda cool to age. To look older and not attract the same crowd of people everywhere you go.

But then again, I was just happy because now I get to spend eternity with my family and most of all Jacob.

I hadn't seen much of him lately, and when I asked about him everyone would say he had some 'personal' issues to deal with. I never pushed for a more direct answer because I knew I never get it.

"Hell-o?" My friend Katie drawled out, "Did I lose you again Ren?"

"What? No, I was just thinking." I mumbled waving her off.

"Yeah, its got to be important if you keep zoning in and out like this. So come on. Spill it."

"I don't know alittle bit of everything. Mostly my friend Jacob..." I said picking at my salad.

"You like him don't you?" She smirked.

I blushed, " No! God, no! I mean he's my bestfriend, I love him like a big brother. Nothing more."

Even though my head said one thing my heart said another.

_Did _I like Jacob?

I shook that thought out of my head. No way. I just miss him is all.

"Seems like somebody has a crush on their big brother!" Katie sang.

I laughed and threw a grape at her, "Shut up! I swear I don't know why I put up with you sometimes."

"Because you love me Renny!"

I laughed again, and the bell rang, signaling us that lunch was over. We dumped our trays and walked to class.

Now, even though I never liked to consider myself popular, I had my fair share of friends in school. I had dated one or two guys, here and there, without the family or Jacob knowing of course. And its not like they worked out anyways, every guy in highschool was a jerk. But I was a pretty fun person to be around, and not to toot my own horn but I wasn't exactly bad on the eye's either. With long auburn hair that was naturally curly, unfortunate pale skin, I'd always wished to have russet skin like Jacob, and a slender body, I was considered... Well to put it mildy, hot.

I never judged a book buy its cover though, I had all types of friends because to me, looks didn't matter. As long as you weren't rude or unruly, what the heck, right?

As Katie and I neared the classroom, I smelled something sweet. Not my family, no this was a new vampire.

I tensed up, and Katie stopped walking beside me.

"Everything okay Ren?" She asked.

"I, Um, Yeah. E-every thing is fine." We kept walking and I got alittle nervous.

_'A nomad vampire? At our school? Why was it here?' _I thought.

We rounded the corner into the room and my eye's instantly connected with a pair of blue ones.

I gasped as he stared into my eye's and I took him in. He had dirty blonde hair, striking features, and a crooked grin playing on his face.

When I realized I'd been staring, I blushed a deep red and scurried to my desk at the back of the room. Right in front of him.

The whole class, I could practically feel him burning a hole in the back of my head, and I kept squirming around, feeling so uncomfortable.

I wasn't going to lie to myself, he was attractive, but creepy none the less, and when that bell rung I practically sprinted out the class, to my locker, then outside to search for my parents car. I frowned when I couldn't find it.

Why would they pick today of ALL days to be LATE!

A loud noise, to the left of me drew a lot of attention and I realized it was a motorcycle.

_'Who would bring a motorcycle to a school?'_

Then the man took off his helmet off and it was Jake!

"JAKE!" I squealed.

His head snapped towards mine and he smiled, his sunny smile. I raced over to him and jumped in his arms. He laughed and spun us around once.

"I take it you missed me." He chuckled.

I smacked his chest once he put me down, "Of course I missed you! Where have you been?"

"I-I had to... take care of some stuff. Get my head straight. How is school?"

"Well there is-"

"Ren!" I heard Katie call.

I turned away from Jacob and saw her and my other friends jogging over here. They all gaped at Jacob. "Who's your friend Renny?" Katie flirted.

I rolled my eyes, "Jacob, these are my friends Katie, Stephanie, Shannon and Jesse."

Jacob nodded to them, but his eye's narrowed at Jesse.

"Nice to meet you girls."

I smacked his arm and he just looked at me innocently, like he didn't just call out one of my guy friends.

"Anyways, we have to get going guys, is there something you wanted?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, you sprinted out of class so quickly, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

I felt Jacob staring at me and I forced a smile on my face, "Yeah I'm fine I just wanted to get home. My Dad... He said we were doing something after school I was just excited."

They seemed to buy that and sighed in relief.

"Okay, well I guess we'll see you tommorrow Renny, and call me." Katie said eyeing Jacob one more time.

I waved as they walked away, then I gave Jacob my best smile, "You ready to go Jake?"

"Renesmee, whats going on? Why did you run out of class?"

"Nothing! I just wanted to go home." That wasn't exactly a lie.

He searched my eyes for any traces of a lie and when he couldn't find any, he handed me his helmet.

"Well then come on _Renny_." He said sarcastically.

I laughed and smacked his back as I straddled the bike behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I heard him suck in a deep breath and tense up, but when I rested my head on his back he relaxed alittle, started the bike and drove off.

"Where are we going?" I yelled and the wind whipped past us and the scenary was a blur beside us. I'd only rode Jacobs motorcycle once, but its still a rush.

"Its a surprise!" He yelled back.

I squealed and laughed as he made a sharp turn and I could hear him laughing too.

After driving for awhile we finally slowed down and when I opened my eyes we were parked near the forest edge.

"Why are we out here? Where is this place?" I asked looking around. " Does Mom and Dad know we're out here?"

"Stop asking so many questions. I told the pixie where we would be and we're at the treaty line."

"Why are we-"

He put a hand over my mouth. "Shut up. Its a surprise."

When he pulled his hand back I crossed my arms over my chest and he chuckled.

"Please can you just let it be a surprise? I think your going to like it."

I sighed in defeat, "Fine."

He grabbed my hand and I shivered as that familiar electricity flowed through my body whenever Jacob touched me now-a-days.

"You cold?" He asked taking his jacket off.

I blushed, "Um yeah, its alittle chilly out here."

He smiled and wrapped the jacket around my shoulders then pulled me into the forest, taking his time getting to where ever it was he was taking me.

"So Jacob, what have you been up to?" I asked after awhile of silence.

He shrugged, " Patrolling, hanging out with the guys, fixing up the rabbit, same old same old."

"Your still trying to fix that beast?"

He laughed, " Hey its a classic, you never know how much it could be worth in the future."

"Twenty dollars?"

We both laughed.

"Plus, your like fifty feet tall, you can't possible fit in that thing anymore with out busting the roof out.

He pushed me with his elbow and I giggled.

"Sad thing is, I can't. The guys are helping me fix it up so I can sell it. I'm gonna miss that little car though. Holds alot of memories..."

"Can I have it?"

He raised an eyebrow, "You'd actually want to drive it around?"

"Yeah, I mean, I've always liked the rabbit. And when I do get my license, I don't want to drive around in one of those expensive malibu barbie cars I know Alice is going to buy me."

Jacob roared with laughter and I joined in alittle bit.

"Well then i'm glad I can save you from that horror, and atleast the rabbit will be with someone special to me."

I blushed when he said that and looked down. I don't know why I got butterflies in my stomach when he said that, but it did actually make me feel special.

Jake just squeezed my hand and chuckled quietly.

We continued walking in a relatively quiet silence, and then ten minutes later I gasped when I came face to face with the most beautiful meadow ever.

"Oh my god..."I whispered. "Jacob this place is so beautiful!"

I skipped out of the trees and twirled around this was like a fairy tale setting. There was a stream that seemed to sparkle and flowers blooming everywhere.

"Yeah, this place is pretty amazing isn't it?" He asked, smiling himself.

"Amazing is an understatement! How on earth did you find this place?"

"I was patrolling early in the morning, found this place and said I would bring you to it one day."

I skipped over to him and kissed his cheek, "Well i'm glad you did."

He chuckled nervously and took a step back. I started to frown before he grabbed my hand.

"Come on, lets go sit by the water."

I rolled up my pants legs and dipped my feet in the water, sighing at how good it felt.

"Jacob will you bring me back here one day?" I asked.

"Of course, just tell me when. Or how about we just stay here forever?"

"Gross, forever with you?" I teased.

He smirked, "Yeah well forever with you doesn't sound too hot either. You snore too loud."

I shoved his shoulder and exclaimed, "I do not! And you can't talk! You sound like a human chainsaw!" I started imitating a chainsaw and he broke out laughing.

"Yeah, but i'm a man. What's your excuse?"

"I...I... Your feet smell!"

That made him laugh harder and I tried to pout but I couldn't get the smile off my face.

"Shut up Jacob..."

He ruffled my hair, know that irritated the hell out of me. I glared at him and fixed my hair.

"Aw, don't get your little pink panties in a bunch Nessie, I'm just messing with you."

"For your information, I do not wear pink panties. I like blue."

His smile instantly fell and his eye's darkened. I frowned.

"What? What did I say?"

He cleared his throat and looked out at the water.

"Nothing. How about we get out of here? I'm sure your parents want you home."

"We can't stay alittle longer?" I whined.

"Not today, I'm sure you have homework."

He was right, and I never disliked school up until now.

"Okay, will you stay for dinner atleast? We didn't get much time to catch up."

He smiled after helping me stand up, "You know I can't turn down a good meal!"

"Why do you think I asked?"

He chuckled and we walked back to his motorcycle and drove off.

...

"Renesmee, I haven't been t school in over 8 years and I barely graduated then!" Jacob said.

"Come on I just need help with my trig homework!" I begged.

"You could do geometry when you were 3! Your just being lazy!"

I snatched my hand out of his and moved my books away from him. I heard him sigh.

"I'm sorry honey, but you know how to do this, just concentrate."

I blushed alittle when he called me honey.

" How come you never gave yourself these little pep talks when you were in school?"

"Oh because I knew I was dumb, but nobody cared because I was good looking. Girls dug the whole dumb jock thing."

I laughed and shook my head, "Yeah well you wouldn't last a day in highschool now, people expect so much of you. Its disgusting."

He looked confused, "What do you me expect so much of you?"

"Like they expect you to be unnaturally beautiful, book smart, and willing to... you know."

"Nobodies ever forced themselves on you have they Renesmee?" He practically growled.

" No, no calm down Jacob. I'm just saying I don't know why girls try so hard to meet up to a boys standards. Its just riduculous. If you can't like me for me, then don't bother liking me at all because i'm not going to change."

"That's my girl." Jacob praised and nudged my shoulder. " I don't ever want you to change who you are for anyone, okay?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Good now do your homework so I can eat!"

I rolled my eye's and focused my attention on my math book, or tried atleast. Jacob was twirling a piece of my hair around his finger and his hot breath was blowing on my neck.

_'God his breath smelled so good...'_

_'Get yourself together!' I yelled at myself internally._

_'You know you like Jacob, the way he smells reminds you of being outdoors, but the old spice cologne he uses makes you want to jump him every chance you get.'_

_'Shut up, who cares if he smells good!'_

_'His face is so beautiful, and his smile just makes your panties melt right off your body... and that body... sinful'_

I was going crazy. Fighting with myself was one way to prove it, but as much as I hate to admit it... My self resolve was melting.

I was falling for my bestfriend

But I couldn't be!

He's been there for me my whole life, like a brother and nothing more! Plus he's like 24 years old, shouldn't that be creepy?

It wasn't though. Jacob was still the same goofy sixteen year old, teenager he was before he phased.

My phone ringing in my pocket almost made me jump out of my skin.

"You okay?" Jacob asked, rubbing my back.

I quickly stood up, "Um, yeah, I have to go to the bathroom." I sped walked to my bathroom and locked the door, answering my phone. "Hello?"

"Oh. My. GOD!" Katie screamed. "That was Jacob? _The_ Jacob that you talk about all the time? I should have smacked you earlier! You didn't tell us he was GORGEOUS!"

"Shhh! Shut up Katie! He's right in the other room, dammit!"

"Well its not like he can hear us." You have no idea. " Anyways, why the hell didn't you tell us he was so cute? Have you been holding out on us, afraid one of us, me, would take him from you?"

I scoffed, "Yeah right, today was the first day i've seen him in awhile, I didn't plan for him to come pick me up."

"Still, I think I am in love with your bestfriend. Does he have any brothers?"

I smiled, " Eight."

I took the phone away from my ear just in time.

"EIGHT MEN AS GORGEOUS AS HIM? ARE YOU SHITTING ME RIGHT NOW RENESMEE?" She screamed.

I laughed, "No i'm not, but four or them are taken, sorry Katie."

"Who care's? I can work with four! You are one lucky bitch do know that? I knew I loved you when I first met you."

I giggled, " I love you too, now can I go finish my math homework?"

"Okay, okay. Give Jacob a kiss for me! Bye!" With that she hung up.

I shook my head and opened my bathroom door to see Jacob smirking.

Shit! He'd heard our conversation!

_"Renesmee cullen! Watch your mouth!"_ Daddy yelled.

"Sorry dad!" I yelled back.

"Tsk tsk tsk..." Jacob said. "You have a little potty brain in your head don't you?"

"Potty brain? Really Jacob? And i've heard some of the things that come out of your mouth when your with the pack."

He shrugged. "I'm grown, I can say whatever I please."

"Yeah well i'm not exactly alittle girl anymore."

He said something under his breath I couldn't make out, but It sounded like _'I've noticed.' _But before I could ask him he stood up.

"You finish up, I'm gonna go down and eat. I'll bring you something up."

Once he was gone, I could finally concentrate enough to finish my homework. I put that aside and laid back on my bed.

I didn't realize how tired I was, until I faintly heard my door open, and a pair of warm lips pressing against my forehead.

Then I head Jacobs sweet voice whisper in my ear.

"I love you... More than you know."

Or I could've just been dreaming.

**Thanks for reading! I know this chapter was short, but I was just so excited and had to post it! **

**Now the next chapter for this should be posted first thing sunday or monday!**

**Please review! I would love to hear from you, and your suggestions for a new chapter, although i've got a few Ideas in mind. :))**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm changing the rating to M after this chapter, for language and other secrets I can't tell you yet! Lol, enjoy chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4**

The next day at school, I tried to clear my head of everything Jacob and focus on school.

And it was a difficult task, until I saw _him _again.

The new kid.

He smiled at me as our eye's met, and I mentally cursed myself for getting to school so early.

"Morning Renesmee." He greeted.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

He pointed to my journal, that hand my name printed on it in Daddy's handwriting. I blushed.

"Oh. Right."

He chuckled and sat next to me. "So tell me Renesmee, What are you?"

"Excuse me? What do you mean what am I? I'm a human." I decided to play dumb. Then maybe he'd leave me alone.

"We both know that's a lie sweetie, Don't be afraid, I don't bite. Or I won't at least."

I found my self smiling at his bad joke.

"Why don't you tell me what you are first?"

"Okay. I'm a vampire. Your turn."

My eye's widened and looked around the class to see If anyone heard him, but quickly remembered we were alone.

"Well your just bold aren't you?" He chuckled. "And I wasn't lying when I said I was human, I'm just half vampire too."

"How is that even possible?" He asked, his attention fully on me.

"Well, my Mother was human when she was pregnant with me, and my Father is a vampire. When I was born, I had apparently chewed my way out of my Moms stomach."

"Interesting! Your Mother, She is dead correct?"

"No, as healthy as a horse! Well, as a vampire. My Dad changed her after I was born. Injected her with his venom right through the heart."

"Unbelievable. You are one special specimen then Renesmee. Not to mention very beautiful."

I smiled and blushed, "Thank you. What's your name?"

"Sorry, It's Rowan. Rowan knight."

"Well it a pleasure to meet you Mr. knight." I joked.

"Believe me," He picked up my hand and kissed it. "The pleasure is all mine."

I blushed again and he smiled, going to his seat in front of the class. How could I have not realized he was in all of my classes until now?

I stopped thinking about Jacob at least, because now someone else was occupying my thoughts. Rowan. I found myself sneaking glaces at him every now and then. I wanted to know so much about him, like where he was from, if he had a family, why he was here, and why his eyes were so beautiful...

His eyes!

His friggin eyes were blue!

I felt like the slowest person earth! Weren't his eyes suppose to be red? Or golden? Was he even a vegetarian? Was it dangerous for him to be around all of these people?

There was a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see it was Rowan.

"The bell rung, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for telling me."

I started gathering my things together and he didn't move.

"Um, did you need something Rowan?"

He shrugged, "Just wanted to walk you to class."

I smiled, "That's so thoughtful, aren't you just the charmer."

He chuckled, "I've had almost 200 hundred years of practice."

I stood up and he grabbed my books.

"200 years huh? Are you in a coven?"

"No actually, i'm here alone. My parents aren't so... controlled around humans. Blood doesn't bother me much anymore."

"Do you feed on humans?" I whispered as we walked through the halls.

"Not while i'm here, Which isn't too easy. But I heard there is a coven that lives here that only drink from animals, so i'm respecting that."

"Thats my family. We only feed on animals, My Grandfather Charlisle doesn't believe in killing humans. He's a doctor."

"Charlisle? As In Charlisle cullen? The same Cullen that lived with the volturi?" He asked.

"Yeah...Why?"

I saw a glint of something pass through his eyes for a moment before he blinked and looked away from me.

"My Father told me of him once, how it was amazing he could work with blood."

"Yeah it is, but he's had decade's of practice. Back to you though, why are your eyes blue?"

"Contacts dear, can't come to school with red rimmed golden eyes, now can I?"

I smirked, "You could, if you wanted to be the center of attention."

"Well why didn't you tell me earlier?"

I laughed and bumped his shoulder. It felt so easy to talk to Rowan, like i've known him for years.

"This is your stop I believe Mrs. Cullen," He said placing my books in my arms and kissing my hand again. "And I was wondering if I could have the pleasure of accompaning you for lunch?"

I blushed of course, cursing my mother for that trait. "Yes. I would love your company for lunch Mr. Knight."

He smiled, "Have a good class."

I smiled back and waved as I walked into my classroom. I sat down still smiling to myself.

"What the hell was that?" Katie exclaimed beside me, making me jumped.

"Jeez Kate, alittle warning next time? I didn't know you were sitting there.

"Well if you and that beautiful creature hadn't been eye fucking each other then you would've saw me, instead of coming in here with a goofy smile on your face."

I glared, "Good morning to you too."

She laughed, "Come on! I mean, first you introduced me to... That sexy, gorgeous, sex on legs-"

"Okay! I get it! We all know Jacob is good looking!" I yelled frustrated.

If I was honest with myself, I just didn't like people to think about my Jacob.

My Jacob.

I haven't referred to him as that since I was 4 years old.

"Sorry that man just gets me all hot." She shuddered and I mentally gagged. "Anyways, who was that guy you were just talking to? He was pretty cute too."

"His name is Rowan Knight, he just started yesterday and he's in my homeroom."

"Maybe I can transfer into your classes. Do you think its to late in the semester?"

I laughed, "We graduate in like 3 months Katie."

Before she could answer, our teacher Mr. Webb cleared his throat.

"Ms. Cullen, Ms. White? Something you want to share with the class?"

"Yes actually Mr. Webb," Katie said, "I was just telling my dearest and nearest friend here how sexy her-"

"Enough Ms. White!" He yelled as the class burst into laughter. "That was innapropriate and for that you have detention for the rest of the week!"

Katie smirked and sat back, "You asked."

I shook my head but couldn't help but giggle myself.

...

The rest of the day went by relavitely slow and when lunch time came, Rowan was waiting for me outside my class.

"Are you ready for lunch my lady?" He asked, taking my purse.

I giggled, "Yes I am and you don't have to carry my purse you know. People consider that alittle weird."

"I pay no mind to what people think of me. The way I was raised, was to never let a woman lift a finger. Treat all woman you care for deeply like royalty."

I could feel my cheeks heat up, "We-we just met yesterday."

He grabbed my hand, "You sing to me Renesmee cullen. I think your the reason why I was drawn to this town."

He could probably sense I was getting uncomfortably with his affections and changed the subject.

"Well we don't have forever, These humans are starting to smell really good, so lets go feed."

"Wait, you want to leave school? I thought you meant eat in the cafeteria?"

He chuckled and shook his head,"Darling, vampires can't eat. I know you can handle a few things but I have to feed."

"But we can't skip school!"

"Don't consider it skipping school. Think of it as... going off campus for lunch. They won't even notice we're gone, you can run fast right?"

I nodded.

"Then don't worry about it, come on."

He dragged me out the back doors and we ran for it. It was actually really exhilarating to know I was doing something against the rules for once, and I was laughing as we ran side by side in the forest.

We stopped running after a couple of miles and I tried to catch my breath.

"That was such a friggin rush!" I exclaimed.

He laughed, "The rush hasn't even started. Lets get some food!" We split up and I smelled for any kind of animal.

It actually felt weird and...wrong to be hunting with out Jacob or the family. I always went hunting with them.

I shook the thought from my head when I smelt a deer. Its blood smelled mouth watering and I ran after the scent. I spotted it eating something off the ground and was quick to make my move.

But obviously not quick enough.

It was a male, because it had antlers, so when he turned his head, right when I was about to snap its neck, his antler impaled my arm and broke off because of how hard my skin was.

I fell to the ground screaming in pain while the animal ran away. By time Rowan got to me I was screaming and crying.

"Renesmee what happened? Are you okay?" He asked. His contacts had disintegrated by now because of his venom, and I saw his eyes turn a shade darker.

"St-stop Rowan." I cried. "Don't make yourself u-uncomfortable."

He lifted me off the ground, "Non-sense, i'm taking you to a hospital."

I rested my head om his chest and just cried while he ran through the forest to the nearest hospital. He slowed down to a jog when we got there and set me down in a chair.

"Just stay here i'm going to go see if someone can take you right away." I nodded and he walked to the counter while I took out my cell phone and dialed Jakes number with shaky hands.

"Jacob Black speaking." He answered.

"Jake..." I sobbed.

"Renesmee? Baby whats wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Jacob i'm at the hospital."

"Your WHERE?" He yelled. "Oh god, your hurt?"

"Yes, I need you."

"I'm on my way right now you just sit tight okay?"

"Okay..."

As soon as I hung uo Rowan came and picked me up again.

"Their taking you back to a private room so they can get that thing out of your arm. Everything is going to be okay."

I rested my head while he carried my back to a room, and I ended up falling asleep not to long after hearing Jacob growl.

...

I woke up to a soft beeping and someone stroking my hair.

"Jake?" I whispered, trying to sit up, but he just pushed me back down.

"You just rest okay honey?" He kissed my forehead. "How do you feel?"

"My...my arm doesn't hurt."

I looked down at it seeing it wrapped up in a bandage.

"They have you set up on a morphine drip so you won't feel any pain. You scared me today Renesmee, I thought something horrible had happened to you. You've got to be more careful and please don't go skipping school to hunt. I thought I was your hunting buddy!"

I giggled and he smiled softly.

"I'm sorry I scared you Jacob. Where's Rowan?"

His face turned into that hard mask, or his sam face as Momma puts it.

"I sent your little 'friend' down to the cafeteria so I could talk to you with out being on edge."

"I hope you weren't mean to him, did you two fight?"

"I was very civil, actually. I only growled at him six, maybe seven times."

I laughed and slapped his arm.

"Your horrible! I shouldn't be laughing, its not funny."

Even though I said that I kept on giggling.

"Knock knock." Rowan said, walking in..

Jacobs jaw tensed up and I rubbed his arm, smiling at Rowan.

"Hey Rowan. Thank you for bringing me here. I know it must have been hard with all my blood."

He walked to the opposite side of my bed grabbed my good hand and kissed it. Jacob growled deep in his chest. I tossed him a look but he was just glaring at Rowan.

"I coudn't hurt you no matter how good your blood smelled Renesmee."

I smiled and blushed, squeezing his hand.

"Did you call my parents Jake?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I told them that they were going to release you when you woke up and they filled a prescription for some pain killers. Even though you'll probably be better in a day or two."

"You should have just told them I had mystical healing powers. We would have been out of this place."

We shared a small laugh.

"I'm going to get a nurse to tell her your up, are you gonna be okay with _him_?" Jacob said him like it was something distastful.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes Jacob, i'll be fine."

He kissed my forehead one more time, shot another glare at Rowan then left.

"Well isn't he just charming?" Rowan said, sarcastically. "I thought dogs were suppose to hate vampires anyways. He says he's your bestfriend."

I smiled. "He's a _shapeshifter_, and yes he is my bestfriend. Jacob was friends with my Mother since they were kids, and stayed when she got pregnant with me and turned."

"He's a bit old isn't he darling?"

"He's only like 24 years old, only 6 years older than me."

"Still-"

"Rowan..." I sighed. "I'm not having this fight with you. Jacob Black is a werewolf who happens to be my bestfriend and I trust him with my life. If you don't like that then there's the door."

Rowan sighed and cupped my hand with both of his, "Forgive me, I didn't know he was that important to you."

I smiled and rubbed his hand with my thumb, "Its okay."

Of course Jacob had to walk in wearing a shit eating grin. I rolled my eyes then glared at him.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Your so immature you know that? Stop ease dropping on every conversation I have!"

"Okay okay, i'm sorry. The nurse is coming up to unhook you."

We all waited in a uncomfortable silence, and when the nurse came up, removed the I.V , things got worse.

Apparently both of them thought I broke my legs or something because they both tried to pick me up.

Jacob growled, "Don't touch her."

"I'm trying to help, dog. I did carry her 8 miles to this hospital."

"Well Whoopdie-fucking-do! You want a cookie for your heroism?"

"Sarcasm isn't an attractive trait Jacob, ever wonder why she doesn't see you in the light you see her in?"

Jacob growled quite loudly this time and started to shake.

"Enough!" I yelled. "Both of you shut up! I can't believe you to are fighting just because you want to pick me up! I can walk perfectly fine and you can even watch as I leave you both here!"

I jumped down from the bed and sped walked down the hall and out the front doors.

"Nessie, wait!" I heard Jacob call.

I stopped and turned to face him. He stopped in his tracks at the look I was giving him.

"I'm sorry for how immature I acted in there. He makes me so... Uncomfortable. I don't want him to try anything with you."

"Jake, you can't protect me from every little thing, or person. Rowan is a good friend, and I think he showed that today. You just have to trust me to make the right decisions on my own."

He nodded,"Your right. I do trust you though Ness, more than anyone I know, I just don't trust him. I'm never going to like him but if you say he's fit to be your friend then i'll... tolerate him."

I smiled and threw my arms around his neck. "Thank you. Now do you mind taking me far away from forks? I don't want to face my parents just yet."

"Can't do that, sorry. The pixie gave me strict rules to bring you directly home."

I sighed, "Fine but your staying there with me. They never yell at me when your there."

He chuckled and he escorted me over to a truck.

"Nice, where'd you get this?" I said admiring the interior.

"It's quils 'love truck'. It gives me the chills think about whats happened in it, but I had to come get you. So your welcome."

I giggled, "Thank you oh brave one!"

We rode in silence for awhile, but then I remembered a comment Rowan made back at the hospital.

_'Ever wonder why she doesn't see you in the light you see her in?'_

Was he implying that Jacob had a crush on me?

My heart fluttered at the thought but I decided to ask him before I jumped to conclusions.

"Jake? What did Rowan mean when he said I don't see you in the light you see me in?"

His hands gripped the steering wheel alittle tighter, but just shrugged.

"Who knows? Maybe he thought I liked you more than a bestfriend because of how affectionate I am. He probably said it to make things uncomfortable between us. Which he failed in, might I add."

I giggled a bit sadly, but tried to hide it on my face. I knew it was too good to be true.

**And here's chapter 4! This one was kinda a filler because I just wanted you guys to get to know Rowan alittle bit and see where he stood in this story, things will be picking up in the next chapter, so until friday maybe saturday?**

**I hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reminder! This story does start off T rated, But I'm official making It a M rated story!**

**Enjoy chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5**

During the course of a month, Rowan and I developed a relationship similar to mine and Jacobs. And mine and Jacobs drifted further apart.

We talked the first week of that month, but it seemed the closer I got to Rowan, the further Jacob distanced himself.

Me and Rowan on the other hand, we would pass silly notes to each other during class, sit at lunch together, and sit on the phone all night until my parents started threatning to cut me of from all electricity.

I felt so free and happy with him, he made me feel so special and beautiful.

It was finally the weekend and we had plans to go out on a date. While I was getting myself ready, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey stranger." Jacob joked.

"Jacob! I'm so glad you called me! I was starting to think you were mad at me or something."

"No honey I'm not mad at you. What are you doing today?"

I gulped. Should I tell him? Or would he get upset with me even more?

"Hello? You still there Ness?" He asked after I didn't answer for awhile.

"Oh yeah," I chuckled nervously. "I'm umm... actually going out with Katie today. You know just spending some girl time together."

"Oh well, call me afterwards? I miss you."

I smiled, "I miss you too and of course I will! We can go to that meadow if I'm not back too late."

"Cool. Have fun with Katie."

"Thanks. Bye."

I hung up quickly, feeling more than guilty for lying to Jacob.

Someone knocked on the door downstairs so I grabbed my purse and raced down to get it before anyone else could.

"Hey-" Rowan started to say, but I was busy pushing him back out the door.

"I'm leaving Mom and Dad! I'll check in, bye!"

With that I slammed the door and raced to Rowans car.

He got in chuckling. "You don't always have to do that you know. I've already met your parents if you don't remember."

"Oh trust me, I remember."

I brought Rowan over a couple weeks ago, because Mom and Dad wanted to me the person that helped me that day we went hunting. They interrogated him for hours, asking so many personal questions. They even asked him if he was a virgin! Then proceeded to tell him how I was a virgin! And of course they had the nerve to give me the '_Your too young to have sex._' speech after he left.

"I thought your parents were pretty cool."

"Cool? They are the fartherest from cool! Overprotective? Yes. Overbearing? Yes? Overly in my buisness all the time? Triple yes!"

He laughed and grabbed my hand, stroking it tenderly with his thumb. I blushed and we rode the rest of the way to the mall in silence.

...

Once we were at the mall we went to see a dumb comedy movie.

We were lucky the theater was nearly empty, because we weren't exactly quiet.

We made fun of the actors and boo-ed when someone said a really horrible joke. A older couple sitting a few rows down from us even had to leave, because we were making so much noise. It was just like when Jacob and I came to the movies.

"You seem to know this movie well have you seen it before?" Rowan asked, as I quoted another punchline.

"Yeah, me and Jacob came to see this movie right before that little hunting incident. Its our tradition to come find the dumbest movie, and irritate the hell out of everyone watching it. You know this one time-"

"Shut-up and stop talking about him will you?" He snapped.

My eyes widened in surprise, and I turned my attention back to the movie.

"Well sorry." I mumbled.

We were quiet for a minute before he put an arm around my shoulders.

"I didn't mean to snap on you like that. I just don't like you talking about him so much. Makes me kinda jealous."

I smirked and rested my head on his shoulder.

"And why would that make you jealous Mr. Knight? We aren't a couple."

He tilted my head up and stared into my eyes.

"We could be." He whispered.

His lips slowly lowered to mine and I didn't stop him. Instead I met him halfway.

We both moaned when are lips touched and I put my arms around his neck pulling him closer. He cold lips against my warm ones was like my own personal heaven. He slowly pulled away and I almost groaned in protest.

"Wow." I whispered.

He chuckled and kissed me once more.

"Wow indeed."

I giggled and rested my head back on his shoulder, as I watched the rest of the movie with a smile on my face.

I can't believe I just had my first kiss!

Afterwards, we went to the food court for an early dinner, for me of course. And while Rowan got my food, I saw the last people I wanted to see.

"Loch ness!" Quil called running over to me, Jake and Embry hot on his tail.

He lifted me out of my seat into a bear hug. I laughed and hugged him back. Then Embry stole me next.

"Where the hell have you been? I missed kicking your ass in video games!"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah yeah, think what you want, you know I don't like making you cry Quil!"

He snorted and playfully shoved me.

"What are you guys doing in forks anyways?"

I walked over to Jacob and smiled up at him. He smiled back and bent down to kiss my head.

"Quils making us look for some seat covers for his love mobile." Embry answered.

"Hey, with all the bumping and grinding going on in that car, I need protection in more than one way!"

We all laughed and Rowan chose that moment to appear with my food, making all three wolves growl.

"Jacob, nice to see you again." He said pulling me so I was next to him.

That made just Jacob growl again.

"I wish the feeling was mutual. Can you guys give me a minute with Renesmee?"

Quil and Embry walked off, but Rowan hesitated.

"Will you be okay?" He asked.

Jacob snorted, "Get the fuck out of here leech. She's more safe with me than she is with you."

"I highly doubt that, mutt."

I decided to push Jacob away when he growled loudly, baring his teeth, causing people to look at us.

"Why must you always cause a scene?" I asked.

"You lied to me." He accused.

"Jacob, I'm sorry."

"You know I hate it when you lie to me! Why couldn't you have just said you were going on a date and that you didn't want to hang out with me?"

"I did want to hang out with you Jacob! I-I just thought you would get mad at me for going on a date!"

"Why would I get mad at you?"

"You always do when I hang out with a boy."

He sighed and cupped my cheek. "I just want whats best for you baby. I've had my heart broken before and trust me, its not fun." I giggled. "I'm sorry If you feel like I act like an overprotective freak, but like I said I just want you to make the right _choice._" He put emphasis on the last word and I couldn't help but be confused.

"I will Jacob, I'm a big girl."

He chuckled and gave me a quick hug.

"Go enjoy yourself, and no sex."

I pushed him off me and gave him the finger while he laughed and walked away. I couldn't help but giggle, until I felt a sharp tug on my arm.

"Ouch! Rowan, lay up. You are stronger than me."

He smirked, "Sorry. Come on you said you wanted to get some clothes. I got your food boxed up so you can eat later."

I grabbed his hand and started to walk away when I heard Quil call out to me onw more time. He motioned from me to Rowan, then started air humping the woman in front of him. She gasped and slapped him across the face before storming off, right when Embry and Jake hit him on the back of the head too.

I started laughing as Rowan dragged me away from the scene causing me to stumble a bit.

"Oh come on you know that was funny." I said

"It was rude. Those wolves are so disgusting."

I frowned, "Don't talk about them like that, they are my friends you know."

"Their bad influences Renesmee, you don't need to be exposed to that behavior."

"You don't even know them like I-"

"Hey! I've said what I had to say. So lets stop focusing on them and more on us. We are in that honeymoon stage after all. Its suppose to be a happy time."

He smiled and I gave him a small one back, but I wanted to know what the hell was wrong with him today.

...

"What do you mean he was acting weird? He didn't do anything to you did he?" Jacob asked when I called him after my date.

"No Jacob, he did not hurt me! He yelled at me from time to time, but I don't think he mad at me directly. I'll call him tomorrow."

"Renesmee... Don't get mad at me, but I don't like the sound of this. If he lays one finger on you..."

"He won't Jake. I'll knee he him in the nuts just like you taught me!" I said hoping to lighten the mood alittle.

And it worked because he chuckled.

"That's my girl." I giggled. " So umm... Are you guys like a... a couple?" He asked quietly.

I hesitated in answering. "Umm, yeah... we made it official today..."

"Oh..."

For the first time ever a ackward silence passed through us. And I didn't like it at all. Things were never ackward with Jake.

"Well, I have to go, so I'll talk to you later 'kay?"

"I love you Jake." I whispered.

"You too. Bye." With that he hung up.

I felt a bit saddened at the way he he didn't say the three words back to me. Just a rushed, '_you too.' _I let out a frustrated huff when my phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry. I love you too."

I smiled widely and blushed alittle. "You called me back just to say that?" I couldn't help it, my eyes pricked with tears.

"I never like hanging up on you knowing something isn't right. I'm just a big sap okay?"

I laughed, "Aww Jacob!"

"Hey Hey, none of that now! I really will hang up this time!"

I laughed again, "Okay, I'm sorry. Will you come over tomorrow? I was thinking we could hang out for a bit."

"Yeah of course, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Jake."

This time when we hung up, I was able to fall asleep into a dreamless sleep.

I felt my bed moving, when I started to wake up. I turned ready to give whoever it was a piece of my mind. But when I saw Quils huge body jumping up and down on my bed I couldn't help but laugh.

"Get up loch ness! We're not going to sit around all day while you sleep!" I kicked his leg, effectively making him fall off my bed and I doubled over in more laughter as I sat up. "Not cool at all." He groaned.

"Your deranged! Why are you jumping on my bed at eight in the morning?"

I pretty much towered over him while he laid on the floor and he smirked.

"Well right now I'm just kinda enjoying the view."

I heard a faint growl downstairs as I gasped and pulled my oversized t-shirt tighter around me, blushing furiously. Quil just howled in laughter. I stepped on his stomach as hard as I could while I walked over to my closet, making him sputter and cough. I smiled victoriously. And got dressed. Quil was gone by time I was done freshening up and I checked my phone, seeing a text message from Rowan.

_I'm srry 4 the way I acted yesterday. Make it up 2 u?-R._

I smiled and hit reply.

_How might u do tht?-Ren._

I got an reply a minute later.

_Open ur door.-R_

I raced downstairs, seeing Quil lounging on the couch and Jacob cooking, I opened the door and saw Rowan with a big bouquet of flowers.

I threw myself at him and he chuckled.

"These are beautiful Rowan! Your forgiven."

I pulled away and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry again. I don't know why I was behaving the way I did yesterday." I took the flowers from him and sniffed them. They weren't my favorite, but they smelled great.

"Its okay, we all have our off days."

He smiled and grabbed my hand, "May I come in?"

I glanced back in the house and saw Quil shaking his head, pointing to Jacob then doing the little slit throat motion. I giggled then turned back to Rowan.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea. I kinda have company."

"Oh? Well lets just see who this company is then." He brushed past me a straight into the livingroom. I sighed and closed the door, following after him. "Jacob, seems like your everywhere I go. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name yesterday. I'm Rowan, Renesmee's boyfriend." He said sticking his hand out at Quil.

Quil took one look at his outstretched hand and snorted, continuing flipping through the channels.

"Its Quil. I'm sure its nice to meet me too."

I couldn't help but laugh. I loved Quils humor.

"Oh so your Quil? Renesmee told me about Claire."

Quil tensed up at hearing Claire's name, and I wondered why.

"She's no concern of yours."

"I was just making conversation. She's what? Ten now?" I never told him that! "I would love to meet her."

Quils playful demeanor was gone now and he started shaking.

"Over my dead body! I will beat the shit out of you if you go anywhere near her."

Rowan chuckled and put his hands up in surrender, "Woah, why so defensive? I'm starting to think you have alittle unhealthy crush on her."

"I've had just enough of you, you fucking parasite." Quil growled before trying to pounce on him, but Jacob got to him just in time and pushed him out of the house.

"I think you need to leave." I said.

Why the hell was he causing all of this havoc with my friends all of a sudden? He didn't have a problem with the ones I had at school. Maybe it was just because they were werewolfs.

"Renesmee, I didn't think he'd get so worked up. I'm sorry if I upset him."

"Cut the crap Rowan! You purposely upset him! I don't know why your acting like such a-"

He gripped my arm painfully tight and pulled me to his chest.

"Watch. Your mouth." He snarled in my face.

I whimpered, "Rowan let go! Your hurting me!"

His eyes widened and he took a step back.

"Oh god. I am so sorry. I don't know why I'm acting like this..." He whispered the last part more to himself. "Renesmee, please forgive me. I promise I won't treat you like this anymore. I'm just nervous about messing this relationship up and I really care about you."

His eyes looked desperate and I sighed, wrapping my arms around him. He squeezed me and kissed my head.

"If you yell at me one more time or grabbed me too tight, I will castrate you." I muttered.

He laughed.

And It sent chills down my spine.

I couldn't tell if they were good or bad chills.

**Wow! What In the world is going on with Rowan? Did anybody else wanna see Quil kick his ass? Lol.**

**Please review, and the next chapter should be posted sunday or monday. Tuesday at the latest!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Polly 2010: Yeah in chapter 2 Bella and Edward were acting like some duche containers huh? Lol.**

**I felt like posting chapter 6 earlier so enjoy and beware... ****;)**

Chapter 6

After that little incident with Rowan and Quil two months ago, things have gotten better.

He stopped acting so violent around me and back to the person I met three months ago.

And today we were graduating. We all sat there in our cap and gowns, while speeches were given, and then It was time to finally accept our diploma's. I was practically jumping up and down in excitement while I waited for my name to be called.

"... Lance Colts... Renesmee cullen..."

As soon as I stepped out onto that stage the wolf pack erupted into appaulse and whistles making me blush and laugh. Once I headed back to my seat, I sat patiently watching all the other students get their diplomas with tears stinging my eyes. I couldn't believe it was over. Now I really do feel like I grew up too fast.

Once the last student accepted his award, the principle spoke again.

"I wish you all good luck for the coming years grad students of 2011!"

With that we all jumped up and through our hats in the air. I was laughing and crying as I started hugging everyone, exchanging contact information and such. But when me and Katie came face to face, We both broke down into sobs.

"I can't believe your going to New york for college!" I cried. " Who's going to constantly hit on my bestfriend while your gone?"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to get Jacobs number before we leave."

We both laughed and pulled away.

"Call me everyday?" She asked.

"Of course." We hugged one more time before she went to find her family.

I saw Rowan walking towards me, a huge smile on his face. I jumped into his arms and he spun us around.

"How does it feel to graduate for the first time?" He asked, rubbing my cheek.

"I'm going to miss everyone, but now we're free to do whatever we want, when we want." I smiled.

"I like the sound of that." He whispered.

I giggled as he pressed his lips to mine spinning us around again. Someone cleared their throat beside us, and we seperated to see the wolf pack. I almost immediatly jumped on Jacob, throwing my legs around his waist.

He froze and stumbled a bit before wrapping his arms around me securely.

"I graduated!" I yelled.

He laughed, "I know I was there! Congrats Nessie!"

I leaned back and kissed his nose, making him smile wider.

"Hey now, you gonna just let me burn in jealousy over here?" Quil said.

I laughed and jumped down from Jacob hugging Quil and everybody else. Then my family was next.

"I can't believe my little girl is so grown up." Daddy said.

"You still treat me like your little girl, so we're even."

He chuckled and kissed my head. Mom looked like she would cry if she could.

"Aw Mom, don't cry. Come on." She hugged me.

"Oh Renesmee... I just wish I had more time with you. You grew up so fast! Literally!"

"Your acting like I'm moving out of the house! I just finished high school!"

"I know but still... I love you.''

"I love you too Mom."

After that emotional moment I turned to face everyone.

"Who's ready to party?" I exclaimed.

They all shouted their responses.

...

Of course Alice out did herself.

The main house looked amazing though!

Steamers were hanging from the ceiling, Black and yellow balloos that represented the school colors floated about, and there was a ton of food. I invited half the school and the place was livid. Emmett was the DJ and of course he played the most obnoxious music ever, but everyone seemed to be having a good time anyways.

"Hey!" Rowan yelled beside me."Why are you over here by yourself?"

I shrugged, "Not much of a dancer."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me out to an empty spot on the dance floor.

"Rowan..." I started to whine

"Come on darling, just one dance."

His eyes pleaded with me, and of course I caved.

"Just feel the music, listen to the beat of it."

I closed my eyes and interwhined our fingers together as I did what he said.

I felt the thump of the music as it vibrated through the room, and really listened to the particularly passionate lyrics of the song that was play.

Before I knew it, my hips were swaying back and forth.

"Thats it sweetie, you've got the hang of it just keep doing that and follow my lead."

He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me flush against his chest as he grinded his hips into mine.

I gasped alittle at the sensations of having him so close to me. I looked in his eye's and saw hunger, desire and lust displayed, not caring if I realized he wanted me or not.

His hands traveled from the small of my back, to the curves of my hips, then dangerously close to my chest. I moaned alittle enjoying the feeling of his hands on me.

"Your mine Renesmee Cullen. I love you." He whispered.

My breath caught. But I didn't love him... Did I? I know I really like him, but it would be rude not to say it back right?

"I-I love you too Rowan."

He smiled and dipped his head to catch my lips in a soft, but meaningful kiss. When the song ended, a slower one started and Rowan went to get me a drink.

And I searched the crowd for Jacob.

**Jacob**

I watched with clenched fist as that filthy little leech put his hands all over my Renesmee.

_MIneminemine. _My inner wolf growled.

At first I thought these feeling I had for Renesmee were just because she was physically changing.

And boy did she change over night.

The little girl I use to know, that use to wear pig-tails, frilly dresses, and little light up shoes, had developed into this curvy, vulupous, beautiful _woman._ I couldn't help but be attracted to her, even if my sane mind was telling me it was wrong to see her like this. But my feelings ran much deeper than looks. I loved everything about her. Her bouncy, carefree personality. The way her eyes would light up like the forth of july whenever we hung out. The way she always snorted once, just once, whenever she laughed really hard at something.

I couldn't believe I was falling in love with a taken woman.

Again.

"Not enjoying your night Jacob?"

My head snapped towards Rowan, who just smiled into the punch bowl.

"I mean, you don't have to stare a hole in the back of my head all night because I'm dancing with my girlfriend."

I growled, and clenched my teeth, refusing to give him the satisfaction on me losing my temper.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked.

"What?" I snapped.

"Why is it that you always love someone you can't have?"

I smirked, "Lemme answer that question with a question. Why do you provoke me to bash your face in everytime I see you? Do you go home and jerk the popsicle to my anger?"

He chuckled, "Oh Jacob... Why would I do that when I have Renesmee to do it for me?"

I started shaking, "Don't you dare sit there and talk about her like she's some cheap whore! She would never give her innocence to the likes of you."

"Oh come on it can't be that hard to get into her pants. You've obviously been doing something wrong."

"Listen here you sick son of a-"

"Jake!"

The moment I heard her voice, my body instantly stopped trembling.

"I've been looking all over for you! I don't know why I didn't think to come to the food table first."

I smiled alittle, "I'm a big boy baby, I gotta eat!"

She giggled and wrapped an arm around my waist. Rowan handed her a cup, And I tried to discreetly sniff it when she brought it up to her lips.

I didn't want him drugging my girl.

"So what were you guys talking about? You weren't fighting again were you?

I started to tell her what he said but snapped my mouth shut. I couldn't hurt her like that. Rowan would come clean if I pushed him hard enough.

"I don't know Rowan, were we fighting?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He narrowed his eyes at me,but quickly replied. "No, We both thought it would be mature to get along while we celebrated your big day."

She smiled and snuggled in further to my side. My wolf purred, content having her there.

"Yeah we sure did Ness. Oh wait, Rowan I forgot what is it that you said Renesmee was going to do for you again? Something about popsicle _sticks?_"

"What?" Renesmee giggled. "Popsicle sticks? What would I do with popsicle sticks?"

I saw a brief moment of worry pass over his features, and I smiled smugly.

"I... I um..."

I wanted to laugh when I saw his struggling to think of an excuse.

"Hold that thought Rowan, I think I see Quil spiking the other punch bowl. QUIL! Dammit..." She said and ran off to the other side of the room, and thats when I finally let go and laughed.

"You listen to me Jacob Black," He snarled, pushing me, making me gain my composure and growl a warning. "You stay away from Renesmee or i'll-"

I stood up to my full height, which had to be atleast a foot or two taller than him, and puffed out my chest. Everything about me screamed alpha, and as if they could feel it, Embry, Jared, and Paul flanked my sides.

"Or you'll what leech? What?"

He smiled and it nauseated me.

"You'll find out if you hang around her any longer. I've already got big plans for her, I don't mind making some room for you."

"I am only going to tell you this once," I said getting in his face. "If you lay ONE finger on her, I will rip you to shreds and serve you for breakfast."

His smile only widened as he took a step closer towards me.

"Bon appetite then, faggot."

That was the last straw.

I snarled and pounced on him.

**Renesmee**

"Quil, didn't I tell you this was a clean party? I said if you wanted to drink then fine, but everyone else is under aged!" I scolded, pouring his small bottle of scotch down the drain.

He slung his arm over my shoulder and rested his face in my neck, his breath making me scrunch up my nose.

"I'm sooooo sorry loch nessie..." He slurred. "I'm just...umm... insecure, you know that? Yeah you know that... Wait what are we talking about?"

I giggled and turned to kiss his cheek. Then I grabbed a bottle of water in the fridge, pushing him down into a chair.

"Drink this okay? I don't want you to move."

He put the bottle up to his lips without taking the top off, then looked at it confused.

"The hells wrong with this thing?"

I burst out laughing and snatched the bottle from him, twisting the top off.

Right when I went to hand It to him, I heard a loud crash and a couple girls scream.

"What in the..." I placed the bottle in Quils hand. " Stay here, and don't hurt your self please."

I rushed out the kitchen and searched around the room for the noise and saw people circling something. I pushed through the crowd and saw Jacob punching Rowan in the face repeatedly.

"Oh my Gosh! Jacob get off of him!"

He didn't listen to me. Rowan managed to flip them over and get in a few good hits before Jacob kicked him into another table and tackled him back down when he got up.

"Guys do something!" I yelled desperately at Embry, Paul and Jared.

They actually listened and pried Jacob off Rowan, but he tried fighting them off him with a vengence.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" He screamed, shaking violently. "I WILL KILL THAT DIRTY SON OF A BITCH. I SWEAR IF I SEE HIS FACE AGAIN I'LL DO IT! GET THE FUCK OFF ME DAMMIT!"

"Renesmee." Rowan said, getting up walking, or rather limping towards me.

"NO! YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER! LET ME GO!"

They started dragging Jacob out the door, with him screaming more profanities and threats at the top of his lungs.

"Okay people, looks like the parties over. I'll show everyone out." Emmett said over the microphone.

"Goodness, Rowan are you okay?" I said looking over him for any damage.

"Renesmee, he spoke so poorly of you I had to do something. But he sprung at me before I had the chance to say anything."

My heart stopped beating. Jacob...Jacob was talking down about me?

"He, He was talking poorly about me?" I whispered.

He cupped my cheeks and kissed my forehead, "Oh darling I didn't want to have to hurt you like said all you were to him was an easy lay. That you would do any of his sexual chores for money. He got mad because I reminded him of the fact that you were my girlfriend. Jacob said that I was only an obstacle keeping him from... well to put it less crudely as he did, getting some good sex."

By time he was done I was crying so hard that I could barely breathe.

"No..." I whispered. "No... Jacob would never say that about me... He loves me..."

"He only said that to get inside your heart. Your mind. I'm so sorry sweetie. I'm sorry."

I gripped onto his shirt and cried, and cried until I passed out thinking one thing.

_Jacob..._

**I'm sorry if this chapter is really short, but I was so anxious to put it up, that I couldn't wait till sunday! **

**Let me know what you think, just hit that review button...link...thingie, whatever!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jr725: To be honest, I was never really a fan of Bella and Edward, and the only cullen I like is Emmett, So I don't really know how to incorporate them in here, because I never paid much mind to them in the original books (Even if they were the main characters,lol). Plus, I wanted Renesmee and Jacob to figure these problems out without anyone else interfering, but the family will come in soon, that much I can tell you!**

**Polly2010: Yeah I'm hate him too. Even if I write him. Lol.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, Enjoy chapter 7! Oh and Warning: If you don't like domestic violence, DO NOT READ.**

**Chapter 7**

"Dammit Renesmee open the door!" I said banging on the cottage door.

The door swung open when I was in mid-knock. My heart broke when I saw Renesmee's face swollen and red from crying, with tears still streaming down her face.

"Baby... I'm sorry okay? I just-"

"Save it Jake. I don't even want to hear the shit coming out of your mouth."

I flinched alittle at the anger and hurt in her voice.

"Honey I-"

"Don't honey me! I want you to leave and never come back!" She screamed.

My heart shattered even more.

"Renesmee, you should have heard the things he said about you! He talked about you as if you were some whore! I had to do something, I couldn't just let him talk about you. I care about you too much."

"Wow Jacob. That was almost believeable. Rowan said you would try to blame him."

"What?" I said feeling the anger boil in my blood.

"I know you said those things about me, I know you only hang around hoping to get in my pants."

I started shaking, but I tried to calm down. If I phased right now I could hurt her.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you know me better than that!" I yelled. "I have never spoken badly about you!"

"Do I Jacob? Do I know you better than that? You haven't had a date since I looked thirteen, maybe you were just waiting for the moment I sprouted into this, and you could have your way with me. The world doesn't work like that, i'm not some whore that will just get on her knees at the sound of your voice. I'm worth more than that."

"I'M FUCKING IN LOVE WITH YOU, OKAY?" I screamed. "I've been there for you since the moment I saw you in blondies arms. I loved you the moment I laid eyes on you and knew you would grow up to be someone special. I was there for everything. Every little bump, scratch, or broken bone. I stayed around even when you parents thought I was some type of fucking pedophile for loving you so much, but I couldn't help it. You were my bestfriend. The only person I trusted with my life. And I still do. Looking at you now, I'm so proud of this woman you've became, I couldn't help but fall for you."

By time I was done, tears silently rolled down my my cheeks as I awaited her response.

She slowly started shaking her head,her own tears starting again, "No. No, I'm not going to let you manipulate me anymore."

"Listen to yourself!" I yelled cupping her cheeks in my hands, shaking her alittle bit. "He's got you brain washed Renesmee. I love you, You know that! I just confessed that I was in love with you, and you still believe what he told you?"

She stepped out of my grasped, "Yes because Rowan loves me and... and I love him back. More that anything.

Ouch. I could actually hear my heart ripping in half.

"O-Okay." I whispered. "Even though I don't like him, if you love him then I want you to be happy. But he's not safe Renesmee, just trust me he isn't. You need to end this."

"No I won''t trust you! Your manipulating me again right now into thinking you love me!"

I growled in frustration, punching the side of the house, feeling it vibrate under my blow, and ignore the stinging it caused

"WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME RENESMEE! I JUST OPENED UP MY FUCKING HEART TO YOU AND YOU STAND THERE MAKING ME THE BAD GUY! I'VE KNOWN YOU FOR ALL THE YEARS YOU'VE WALKED ON THIS EARTH AND YOU PULL THIS MANIPULATING SHIT ON ME? Trusting him when you've known him for THREE FUCKING MONTHS!"

**Renesmee**

For the first time ever in my life, I was actually afraid of Jacob black. No wonder Rowan told me to stay away from him. Since Jacob knew he wasn't going to have sex with me, he was throwing a fit.

"J-just leave Jacob I don't ever ever want to see your face again. I hate myself for ever trusting you, and mostly, I hate you."

For a second his face reflected nothing but utter heart break and pain, but when I blinked he was gone.

...

Two months. One week. Six days. Eight hours. Thirty-two minutes and eleven seconds.

Is exactly how long Jacobs been missing.

But who's counting?

Ever since we had that fight on the porch, I'd been like a living corpse.

I felt so horrible about all the things I said. Accused him of, when in reality, it was Rowan who was the monster.

Once Jacob had been missing for a week, Rowan was sweet and comforting, telling me that it would be alright, that I deserved a better friend and that I still had him. But when I never got out of my depressed state, he grew irritated with me a resorted to more physically violent tactics to make me heal.

"Stop fucking moping I said get yourself ready to go out." He ordered me.

That's another thing. I moved out.

Biggest mistake of my life.

I still remember two weeks ago when I flew off the handle on my parents.

_I was walking in the house at around two in the morning after another one of Rowans beatings and just wanted to crawl in bed, cry myself to sleep, and wish for Jacob. But of course my parents were waiting for me._

_"Renesmee stop and come here." Dad said._

_I kept on walking up the stairs._

_"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN I SAID STOP!"_

_"WHAT?" I yelled, stomping back down the stairs._

_"You do not speak that way towards your Father young lady!" Mom scolded. I just rolled my eyes. "Now where have you been, its almost three in the morning!"_

_"Actually if you could fucking read, its not even two yet."_

_"Hey! Watch your mouth and answer her question!"_

_"I was with Rowan, who cares?" _

_"We care! We are your parents and we were worried sick! You are not to be at anyones house, let alone a boys, at this time of the night!"_

_"Oh please!" I scoffed. "But you could have two different boys crawling in your window, spending the night with you, when you were my age _is-a-bel-la?_" I said, pronouncing her name like she was retarded_.

_When I turned to go upstairs again, Mom grabbed my arm and as a reflex I screamed in fear and struggled in her grasped._

_"Renesmee, Renesmee! Calm down do you really think I would hurt you?" She said._

_I bit back tears and moved away from them._

_"What is going on? Did that boy do something to you Renesmee?" Daddy asked._

_I was almost a professional at hiding my thoughts from him but tonight it all just slipped out._

_The beatings, the names he called me, some of the horrible, _horrible,_ things he made me do._

_Daddy's eyes widened and he rushed over, crushing me in a hug._

_"You are never to see he him again! Do you understand me? Never again!"_

_"No! No!NO!" I screamed, pushing him off me. "Don't touch me! You guys will never understand! I love him and I know he loves me. We're just... having some problems right now, and I just need to learn how to listen to orders."_

_"Edward?"Mom said. "What is she talking about?"_

_He turned to her briefly and whispered, "I'll tell you later, love" Then turned back to me. "You call that love? The way he hits you? Demeans you? Renesmee you deserve better than that. You deserve-"_

_"NO! Don't you dare say his name!" I said referring to Jacob. "He is a terrible human being and I never want to see that sick bastard again!" He went to say something, but I interrupted. "I can't live in this house anymore! You guys are so fucking nerve wrecking! Do not come looking for me or I will...I'll kill myself!" It was easy for me to say that since I had been wishing for death for quite some time now._

_"Dont say that Renesmee," Mom said softly, but I was already upstairs packing my things, then running off into the night._

***End Of Flashback***

"Rowan please," I whimpered. "I-I'm really sore today, and I just wanna stay home..."

"Oh your sore?" He said in a concerned tone. I nodded. "Well maybe you should stay home."

I almost... Wait what was it called again? Oh yeah. Smiled.

"Thank you. You have no-"

I felt a sharp blow to my face, making me squeak in surpise and fall to the ground, clutching my cheek.

"DID I FUCKING ASK YOU IF YOU WERE SORE? DID I SAY IT WAS UP FOR DEBATE WHETHER YOU WANTED TO GO OR NOT?" He yelled.

I just laid there, crying and shaking in fear. He kicked me in the stomach then gripped my hair. I screamed, blood splattering out of my mouth.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE UNGRATEFUL WHORE!" I tried my best to calm down, but the pain was surreal. He just threw my head back down and started pacing. "Do you think I like doing this shit to you Renesmee? You think I like beating that pretty little face of yours?" He chuckled darkly. "If only you'd listen to me and do what I say, I WOULDN'T HAVE TO DO THIS!"

It was silent for awhile, the only other sound other than Rowan mumbling to himself, was me coughing and sputtering on my own blood, crying and gripping my stomach.

" I've tried to be patient with you Renesmee... I gave you two whole months to forget about Jacob, but my patience is running thin, so I have a way to help you forget about him."

All of a sudden he was straddling my waist ripping my clothes off.

"No!" I screamed. "No please no, anything but this..."

He slapped me a couple times then gripped my cheek with almost all his strength. I could've sworn I heard a bone.

"Your body is mine and I will do what I please with it." He growled then released my face, slamming my head on the floor. Black spots danced in my vision, and I heard him unzipping the fly to his jeans.

"No!" He punch me in my stomach causing me to choke and sputter again as blood resurfaced in my mouth.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

And with that he was inside me.

.Violating. Breaking.

I tried to push him away, spitting my blood at him, but this only made him laugh, and pound me harder until I thought he was going to break my pelvis.

I just gave up and laid there, crying as he took my innocent without caring at all.

I was grateful for the darkness that soon consumed me, but not before I muttered something.

"Jacob..."

...

When I woke up, I was on Rowans bed, but all of my limbs were screaming at me in pain, and when I tried to sit up, it felt like I ran straight into a knife. I gasped and quickly laid back down. I put my hands over my face, wincing at my sore jaw, but silently crying into them. It didn't take long for those cries, to turn into heart wrenching sobs.

"Why?" I whispered. "What did I do to deserve this?"

I couldn't believe this is what I allowed to happen. Why didn't I just listen to Jake? Why didn't I trust him?

_Because your a stupid whore, not worthy of anyone._

I turned my head and saw my phone on the side table. I was shocked, because Rowan usually took it with him when he left somewhere with out me. I reached for it with shaky fingers and when I got it, I wasn't stupid enough to call the police. What would they do up against a vampire?

So instead I settled on call the one person my heart called out too.

Jacob.

"_We're sorry, but the number you are calling has been disconnected."_

I gasped. Disconnected? How could he disconnect his phone? Did something happen to him?

_Maybe he did it because of you._

The reality of him actually doing that hit me like a brick wall. I started crying so hard, that I could feel my broken ribs moving around in my stomach. I dialed Quils number next, hoping he didn't hate me too much.

"This is Ateara! You want an in call or out call?" He joked. (**Its a hooker joke, lol.)**

"Q-Quil..." I whimpered.

He was silent for a minute, and I thought he had hung up until I heard him sigh, "Loch ness, its so good to hear your voice."

Just hearing him say that made me cry even harder.

"Quil, you have to h-help me. I-I don't know when he's going to be back,b-but you have to come get me. Please, I'm in trouble." I sobbed.

"Okay, Okay Calm down alright? Give me the address, I'm already in forks."

I told him Rowans address, and where the spare key was.

Now all I could do was wait.

As I was starting to calm down from my crying fit, I heard the door unlock.

I stopped breathing and froze in fear. Was It Rowan or Quil?

"Loch ness where are you?" Quil called.

"Up..." I squealed as a sharp pain shot through my stomach. I heard his heavy foot steps running up the stairs, and throwing open every door until he found me. And when he did he gasped.

"Holy shit! Renesmee!" He tried to hug me, but I automatically flinched away. He held his hands up. "Sorry. Who the fuck did this to you?"

"Ro-Rowan." I said.

"Your boyfriend did this?" He yelled. "I swear I'm going to fucking wringe his neck the next time-"

"Q-Quil... We have to go before he gets back..."

"Right. Can you walk?" I shook my head. "Okay well, I have to pick you up. I'm so sorry if it hurts."

He carefully slid his hands under my body, and his warm hands felt great on my bruises. I hadn't evne realized that I was only in my underwear and bra. Before I had time to get embarrased about that though, I was suddenly lifted into Quils arms. I screamed as my midsection bent and started coughing blood once again.

"Oh fuck me..." He whispered to himself. "Shit, Renesmee. You should have told me your ribs were broke! I would've kept your body more straight!"

He was raising his voice, and it scared the hell out of me. I hid my face in his neck and gripped his shirt tightly in my trembling fingers.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't hit me..." I begged.

He kissed my cheek, "Never. Just relax. Go to sleep or something. I'm gonna get you the help you need."

I squealed or hissed with every step he took, while he constantly apologized.

The only time I could fully relax was when Quil laid me in the backseat of his truck.

He made a couple phone calls, and I paid no mind to them.

Then just as the darkness was about to consume me once again, something Quil said caught my attention.

"Yeah umm, Jake? We have a problem."

Then I drifted off.

**Another short chapter! But yet so much has happened. And this chapter left me in a dark place all day... Lol. Click the little thing that lets you brighten my day, I would love you hear what you thought of this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I just can't stop writing more and more to update earlier! one shout out to All the people that reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say.**

**Dkgors: Look at it like this, I did skip a couple of months between each chapters so Rowan had a fair share of time to really sink his teeth into Renesmee. (Haha!) And make her vunerable. I mean its her first love, if you don't count her confused feelings about jake, Nobody wants to let go of their first love, no matter what they do, because the more time you spend with someone the more you become attached and can't see yourself functioning without them. So you start depending on them. And I know that she's half vampire, but he's a FULL vampire and much much stronger, so fighting with him isn't really an easy task. But in any case, I'm gonna have a couple of flash backs in this story so you can see how she did resist the abuse in the begining, and some other secrets I can't tell you right now! :)**

**And another thing, I hope this doesn't come off as rude but, Renesmee should be able to protect herself, but this is my story. **

**this is how I see things happening. It wouldn't be any good If she just punched Rowan in the face, Walked away and had Her family kill him, now would it?**

**Enjoy chapter 8!**

**Chapter 8.**

**Jacob**

"I shouldn't have left her! I knew he was hurting her, but I left anyways! God, how could I be so stupid!" I cried to Quil.

"Jacob, man you needed to get some head space. She wont blame you for any of this. Its not your fault."

It was my fault.

I had let my emotions get in the way of protecting her. My imprint

"No, Quil it is! She broke my heart two months ago and did a break dance on it. And I ran away. Just like I did with Bella. I'm such a coward..."

He got up and sat next to me as I broke down.

" Jacob Ephraim Black is not a damn coward. He is the protector and leader of this tribe. You see, the Jacob I know, never gives up, never loses hope, and never, ever backs down from anyone or anything. Just because you were hurt and wanted to escape from it, does not mean you are a coward. It means your human. It means you have emotions. Your a man who likes to wear is heart on his sleeve and trust someone not to break it, and I admire you for that."

Wow.

"What happened to Quil Ateara? Did you actually just make sense, AND make me feel better?"

He laughed and punched my arm. "I know how to be deep when I need to. Your my brother Jake, I don't like to see you like this. Renesmee loves you and was just confused. It was her first serious boyfriend anyways, she didn't know right from wrong in a relationship. So don't blame yourself for what he did to her. Nobody was able to stop it."

I wiped my eye's and sighed.

"Yeah I guess your right. I am never letting her out of my sight again though."

We were both quiet for a minute, when we heard her small, frightened voice.

"Q-Quil?"

**Renesmee**

I heard voices around me as I started to wake up and realized I wasn't in Rowans room.

I looked around the room and suddenly it all came back to me.

Rowan hitting me. Rowan breaking my ribs. Rowan raping me.

I let out a small whimper and tears rolled down my face. I felt my stomach throb painfully, and went to grab it, when I felt it was all wrapped up.

Quil. He saved me from Rowans.

"Q-Quil?" I called out quietly.

I heard a door behind me open and two people rushed over to me. And one of them was...

"Jake?" I whispered.

He stepped closer to me, "Its me honey, Its me." He said softly.

I reach my hand out and touched his face with my trembling fingers, feeling his warm smooth skin under my fingers.

This had to be a dream, he couldn't be real... Jacob should hate me, and never want to see me again.

"Is this a dream?" I said more to myself rather than him.

He hesitantly grabbed my hand and kissed my palm. Then shook his head.

"Your wide awake."

I couldn't help but feel a small burst of happiness on when he smiled at me.

"Your here! Your actually here! You don't hate me."

"No baby, never. I could never hate you."

As I stared into his brown eyes, I could see all the pain I caused him, yet there was still love in them.

"I love you Jacob." I choked out, tears falling from my eyes again.

"I love you too Nessie. So _so _much. Is it okay for me to hug you?"

I nodded and he wrapped his strong arms around me and I broke down, weeping about everything. Him, Rowan, what I did to my parents, and my lost innocence.

"He hit me Jake..." I sobbed. "He hit me every single day... I tried to escape, come find you... I wasn't strong enough... He just...Oh god it hurts so bad."

"Shhh, honey. I know he hurt you. But I'm here now, and I'll never let you go." He whispered.

"He took it... He took my innocence and laughed when I tried to fight him." I felt Jacob momentarily tense up, before relaxing again. "I-I... I didn't want my first time to be like that... So brutal..."

"You still have your innocence. He can't take that from you. I refuse to let him have it."

"Jake, I feel so dirty... I should have trusted you... I shouldn't have said what I said to you... I shouldn't have moved out the house."

"Everyone makes mistakes baby. Like Quil told me earlier, this was your first serious relationship, of course you were gonna want to trust him not to hurt you. I'm just sorry that I left you here unprotected. I was just so hurt... heartbroken.. I needed to go away..."

I didn't reply that time, just held onto him tighter, for the first time in awhile feeling safe.

"Ness?" He called quietly after I'd stopped crying.

"Hmm?" I answered sniffling, snuggling tighter into the nook of his neck that I claimed as mine when I was just a baby.

"I hate to bring it up right now, but... when did this start? I know you and you wouldn't have let anyone put their hands on you. This... this isn't you Renesmee."

I took a shuddering breath and closed my eyes as the memory came rushing back at me.

"It was a week after nobody had heard from you..."

_LIke any other day, I laid curled up in my bed staring at the ceiling_, _fight with myself to keep from calling Jacob._

_But I felt so lost without him. _

_Rowan was the only person who could hold me together. And I clung onto him, desperate for just his presence around me constantly._

_"Moping again I see?" He had said walking through my bedroom door._

_I rolled my eyes and sat up. "I was not moping, just thinking. What are you doing here?"_

_"I wanted to see you and your parents let me in when they were on their way out. They told me to make this visit quick so you could go join them at the main house."_

_"Well im really glad you came over I needed you today."_

_He climbed up on my bed and pulled me to his chest, placing a kiss on my lips._

_"And why might that be?"_

_"I want to talk about Jake." I had whispered._

_"Of course you do." He tried to keep his voice neutral, but the annoyed and angry expression on his face said it all._

_"Excuse me?" _

_"You talk about him too much. I'm sick f hearing about him."_

_"Well sorry for not healing fast enough for your liking. I actually loved him, he was my bestfriend. My love for him won't just disappear over night."_

_"Your love for him? How can you still love him after what he said about you? He called you a whore remember? That you would get on your knee's and-"_

_"See thats the thing. That just doesn't sound like my Jacob. He's never said anything like that towards me or about me before. I'm starting to think you just made that up to make me stay away from him."_

_"Now your accusing me of saying those things?"_

_I narrowed my eyes at him. "I never said that, but now I'm think about it."_

_"But you implying it."_

_"I said-"_

_"I know what the hell you said." He snarled. "After all the shit I've tolerated from you? Your such a selfish bitch!"_

_I jumped up off the bed, Furious, and he followed suit._

_"You don't have to stick around while I hurt over my BESTFRIEND! Your just an insensitive, bi-polar asshole for saying that to me! "_

_He back handed me across the face before the words were even out of my mouth good. I clutch my throbbing cheek staring up at him in shock and disbelief._

_"Don't you dare speak to me like that again, do you understand me?"_

_Once it had finally registered in my mind that he had hit me, I jumped up and smacked him back with all my strength._

_"DON'T YOU EVER PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME AGAIN! HOW DARE YOU!"_

_He bared his teeth on me then tried to hit me again but I dodged it and ran downstairs, ready to dial my parents number, when something hit me from behind. I screamed in surprise and struggled to pushed him off me._

_"GET OFF ME! I SWEAR I WILL MURDER YOU!" I said jumping to my feet again._

_I was scared out of my mind, but I kept a straight face._

_"WE ARE OVER! YOU HEAR ME? OVER! YOUR CRAZY AND I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO JACOB WHEN HE WARNED ME ABOUT YOU!"_

_"We're not over until I say we're over." He growled._

_Then before I could process what was happening, He had a hand around my neck, the other one wrapped around my hands keeping them painfully tight in his grasp. I struggled and yelled obscenities at him, and tried to kick him, while he just laughed and pushed me up against the wall._

_"You are __**mine**__, Renesmee Cullen. Nobody will ever take you away from me. We aren't over until I get sick of you."_

_"I hate you! And we are over! You just wait until I tell my family. You won't even know what hit you!"_

_He chuckled softly in my ear, then scraped his teeth across my neck, breaking the skin. His venom burned my skin and I struggled harder._

_"Oh Renesmee... You tell anyone and I will end your life. Then I will go after your family. Killing them off one by one...Then I would make sure Jacob had the slowest...excruciating death of them all. I would sink my teeth into his neck, injecting my poison in his blood stream-"_

_"NO! SHUT UP YOUR SICK! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" I screamed, tears filling my eyes._

_He just went on like I never interrupted, "Then I would let him scream in pain for a minute. Then slowly rip off all his limbs, while he begged for mercy. But I wouldn't stop. I would watch him bleed to death and hope he lived a couple minutes after I removed his arms and legs, so I could watch cry."_

_By time he was done describing Jacobs death, my resolve had melted and I crumbled into tears._

_"No please... Just leave him alone... Leave my family alone...You can have me okay? Just please don't hurt him."_

_He slowly released me and I rubbed my sore wrist._

_"I thought you'd see things my way." He smiled._

_I glared and spat him. "You are a sadistic maniac!"_

_He laughed "Goodnight Renesmee, I'll see you tommorrow."_

_Goodnight? It was 3 in the afternoon._

_"Goo-"_

_Before I could finish he punched me in the face and everything went black._

When I finished telling the story, Jacob pulled me tighter his body and my tears started again.

"Why didn't you fight more baby?" He whispered. "He could've hurt them if he wanted to. Me either. We would've kept you safe."

"I did fight Jacob! Everyday, but he wouldn't let me hunt. He would feed me small amounts of food, but I kept getting weaker and weaker. And he had other vampires watching the houses. He knew every move we made and no one even noticed a thing. He was just to smart for us."

"Why'd you move out of the house?"

I sighed, "He told me too. I refused to do I so he beat me until I agreed. So the next day, after he beat me again and sent me home at two in the morning, he told me to fight with my parents, to cause a big thing and maybe they'd say some stuff to make me want to move out. And trust me, what they said would've made me even if I wasn't in that situation. But anyways, I packed a bag, jumped out my window and ran back to his house. Someone was following me in the woods too, to make sure I didn't run away."

He held me without saying anything for a long time.

"Your gonna come stay with me okay?" He whispered again. His voice was heavy with emotion, I wouldn't be surprised if he was crying. "I know your family probably won't approve, but I'll feel better if your on the rez and under my roof."

I pulled back and did see his eyes filled with unshed tears. I wiped away the one that fell down his cheek, but didn't say anything.

"Okay, I'll stay with you."

He smiled alittle and hugged me again.

...

Jacob convinced Sam to allow Mom and Dad over the treaty line so they could come see me. While we waited, he never left my side, and I was glad because just his presence helped distract me from thoughts of _Rowan. _

When Mom and Dad finally got to Jakes house they rushed to my side, Mom dry crying and Dad looking furious.

"Oh gosh! Are you okay Renesmee? How could we have not known! We should have suspected something... We are so so sorry..." She cried into my hair.

I held her just as tight as she was me and cried. Again.

"I was so scared that he was going to hurt you guys...I couldn't let anything happen to anyone on my behalf...But i'm so sorry for the way I acted." I said.

"We would've handled it in the best way we could've Renesmee, If a few of us got hurt, nobody would blame you." Daddy soothed.

I pulled away from Mom and motioned for Dad to come closer. When he did I buried my head in his chest and he cradled my head, holding me like I was so fragile.

"I'm still so so sorry Daddy... I should have listened to Jake... I should've trusted him..."

"You should have. But we do not love you any less. We all make mistakes. Its okay." He kissed my head. "We're going to find Rowan and kill him, I don't want you to worry about him."

I nodded.

They stayed awhile longer, just holding and comforting me. Then when they left Jacob carried me to my room in his house, laid me on the bed and place a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I love you so much. If you need anything or just me, I don't care if I'm asleep, wake me up and I'll be there."

I nodded, "I love you too."

He smiled then closed my door, leaving me to my thoughts.

I closed my eyes and all I saw was Rowan. Him beating and raping me. I balled up my fist in anger as tears filled my eyes for the umpteenth time tonight.

I absolutely _hated _this person he made me. So weak, so fragile, so scared.

I could barely even remember the person I was. Especially when I was with Jacob.

Carefree.

Happy.

Alive.

But now I was the cold shell of the person I use to be. Dead inside. A body with no soul.

I lay there for a few hours, not being able to sleep, so I got up, wincing at the pain in my stomach and wobbling from my other wounds. I walked down the hall the Jacobs room and quietly walked in. I saw him sprawled out all over his bed and gently tapped his shoulder.

"Jake?" I whispered.

Loud snore.

I tapped him harder, "Jacob."

More snoring.

"Jacob!" I almost yell.

He jolted awake and jump up.

"What? What? Are you okay? What happened?" He asked disorientated

I couldn't help but smile a bit at how adorable he was.

"I couldn't get to sleep, do you mind If I sleep in here with you?"

He visibly relaxed and smirked, "Of course you can, climb in."

We both got settle into his bed and I curled up, pressed to his side. He wrapped an arm around me, pulling me impossibly closer and sighed contently.

"Try not to think so much and go to sleep okay ness?"

"Okay, goodnight Jacob."

"Night honey."

I closed my eyes, cleared my head and fell asleep for the first time in months, peacefully.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sleepless2: Thank you for understanding that this is a story with a PLOT, and its leading up to some other craziness which is why I had to write it the way I did. Thank you for reading and reviewing too! :)**

**ilovemonkeys39: I love monkeys too! Lol, Your review was sooooooo long, but it made me laugh and I appreciate your enthusiasm towards my story and I do like your idea's and I will consider using some, but although mine was some what similar, It didn't go exactly how you want me write it. I hope you still like it though! :)**

**Enjoy chapter 9! Sorry its not as quick as the others!**

**Chapter 9**

When I woke up the next morning, I felt someone stroking my hair, and out of habit I gasped and jumped out of bed. But once I realized it was just Jake I sighed in relief.

"Hey, hey," Jacob said, sitting up. "Its okay, its just me."

"S-sorry I just..."

"You don't have to explain, I get it. Come here."

I slowly walked back over to the bed and sat in front of him. He grabbed both of my hands and leaned forward to kiss my forehead. I noticed as he pulled away his gaze flickered to my lips, but he just smiled at me.

"How do you feel today honey? Are you sore anywhere?"

"M-my ribs still hurt alittle... Other than that its just the other bruises and stuff I have." I said quietly, not meeting his eyes.

He put a finger under my chin and tilted my head up.

"Don't be nervous or scared around me Renesmee, I would never hurt you, okay? I love you more than anyone in this world."

I looked in his brown eye's and they shone with so much love, that it was almost overwhelming. I threw my arms around neck and breathed in his scent, letting it comfort me.

"I don't deserve you... Your a really good friend Jake."

I heard him sigh softly before squeezing me tighter.

"I know. I'm too awesome for you."

I giggled and smacked his arm. He chuckled and pulled away from me.

"I missed that laugh, I hope I can keep that smile on your face too."

I blushed and bit my lip. He just chuckled again and got up.

"You should change and come downstairs, I've got a huge breakfast made for you."

I smiled at him as he walked out the door then I walked over to his closet, looking through his clothes. I wonder if he'll mind if I wear one of his shirts. I picked out the one I loved to see him wear.

It was a black t-shirt that had a moon in the middle and a brown wolf howling at it. I bought it for him when I looked about seven or eight.

I slipped that on and it came down to just above my knees. It showed the scars on my legs, so I hoped that Jacob wouldn't say anything. I walked downstairs and saw Jake pouring something in a cup with a disgusted face. It smelled like blood, and it made my mouth water.

"Jacob? Is that blood?" I asked.

He looked up briefly and his eyes widened.

"I-I-I Um... Wow... Um..." He cleared his throat and looked down again. "I-I went out early this morning, and killed you some deers so you could feed. Gotta get that strength back up!"

I smiled and picked the cup up from the counter. As soon as the smell hit my nose I was drinking it in 5 big gulps. When I was done I laughed at the expression on his face.

"That was beyond disgusting Renesmee, did you have to do that in front of me?" He said with a playful smile on his face.

"Sorry. I was really thirsty."

He wrapped and arm around my shoulder, "Well when I said big breakfast I meant it. There's three or four more cups on the counter. I kept it nice and warm for you."

I went to thank him, but then someone started pounding on the door. I gasped and buried my head in Jakes back.

_Me hiding from Rowan. Him banging on the closet door, threatening to kill me. Knocking the door down, beating me relentlessly until I was barely conscious._

"Renesmee! Renesmee! Stop! Tell me whats wrong!"

I opened my eyes, snapping out of my reverie and looked up at him. He had look af panic and concern all over his face.

"What happened? Did the guys scare you?"

"W-what? The guys?" I whispered, confused.

"You started screaming 'Stop it' over and over again, crying and hitting me. I didn't know what to do!"

I touched my face and sure enough it was wet with tears.

"I-I don't know what happened... I just... The banging on the door brought back memories..."

He embraced me and kissed the top of my head.

"The guys can be so stupid sometimes. I'm so sorry they scared you. But your safe with me, nothing is going to happen while your here."

I nodded and he started to walk away.

"I'm gonna let everyone in! Finish drinking if your thirsty!" He yelled over his shoulder.

I picked up another cup, and closed my eyes, calming myself down.

_He can't hurt me anymore, He's gone. Jacobs gonna protect you now._

Yeah.

Like I actually believed I was safe.

Rowan wasn't gonna let me escape him that easily.

I drank one more cup of blood, rinsed my mouth out, then slowly walked to where everyone was talking. They immediatly fell silent when they saw me, and I tried stretching Jacob t-shirt down further.

"Umm, Hey guys." I said ackwardly.

"Loch ness!" Quil exclaimed, breaking the silence. "Don't just stand there looking sexy! Come give me a hug!"

I smiled when he got up and grabbed me up in a huge, but gentle, hug.

"Thank you. For everything." I whispered in his ear.

He kissed my cheek. "No problem babe!"

After we seperated, everyone else gave me hug. Even Paul, which surprised the hell out of me.

"I might be mean as fuck, but no woman deserves to be abused." Was all he said, then sat back down.

I sat in a chair at the dining room table, pulled my knees up to my chest and just listened to them interact.

"So did you guys find anything?" Jacob asked.

Embry shook his head. "When we got back to his house, all the fuckers stuff was gone. And we couldn't even catch a scent."

"What do you mean you could catch a scent? Were you sniffing your own ass instead of doing what I told you to?"

"Dude, we seriously couldn't catch a scent." Jared defended. "It was like he disappeared into thin air."

I couldn't stop my heart from hammering.

He was...gone? And didn't have a scent?

Could that mean he could still be watching me right now, plotting revenge?

I shuddered remembering the way he described Jacobs death.

'_Sink my teeth into his neck...injecting him with my poison...Rip his limbs off slowly...one by one-'_

" Nessie, your scaring me again, come back to us." Jacobs voice pleaded.

I blinked a couple time, realizing I had my head buried in between my knees and crying again.

I slowly looked up and around at their concerned or confused faces.

"Wha-what did I do?" I asked.

"You were chanting 'no' and shaking really bad. Are you okay now?"

"I-I think so..."

He rubbed my arms and kissed my forehead, lingering longer than he usually does.

"You need to take your mind off of things." He said.

"Oh Jake! Pick me, pick me!" Quil yelled.

I giggled and Jacob rolled his eyes.

"What is your brillant idea Quil?"

"Lets strip!"

I laughed when everybody slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ouch what the fuck? I'm trying to help and you guys give me a concussion instead? Thats awesome."

I laughed again and Quil winked at me.

"Or... How about we bore her with our lovely brotherhood stories?"

And thats exactly what they did fo the next few hours.

Jake told me stories of all the crazy things him, Embry, and Quil did before their "Werewolf" days. Which basically included, The first time they ever got drunk, Quil giving an old woman a lap dance, Embry jumping off of a tool shed, and Jacob streaking.

By time all of their stories were told, I had completely forgotten about Rowan, and had tears in my eyes from laughing so hard.

Jacob looked at me, and once again I could see all the love he felt for me, and happiness that I was happy.

And I was.

I was genuinely happy for the first time in months.

I felt right at home here.

...

A month passed by, and things got better.

I stopped having those horrible memories of Rowan, and most of my bruises went away, except for some that looked permant.

Jacob never pressured me to talk to him about what happened, and did everything he could to keep me happy.

The only thing that wasn't perfect is that I have been feeling really sick for a week now. I haven't told Jacob because I didn't want him to worry.

But when I woke up, my stomach went south, and I jumped up, barely making it to the bathroom before I threw up.

I felt Jacob gather up my hair, while I emptied my stomach.

"Whats wrong Renesmee? Did you eat something bad last night?" He asked, trying to hide his panic.

"I-I don't know." I choked out, panting over the toilet bowl.

"Okay well lets get you back in bed, and I'll get you something to calm your stomach down."

Helped me stand up, and stood next to me while I brushed my teeth, then laid me on the bed placing a trash can next to me.

"Take some deep breaths, i'll be right back."

I did what he said as he left the room, but tears started running down my face.

Abdomen pains.

Food cravings.

Morning sickness.

All of those symptoms could mean one thing. I refused to believe it though.

I couldn't be. It was impossible.

_'Bella had you, so its not impossible.' _My inner voice said.

"Shut the hell up..." I whispered to myself.

"Okay ness, I know you hate the taste of soda and crackers, but its the only other thing I know that helps nausea." Jacob said sitting next to me.

"Thats okay, thank you."

He smiled and I slowly drank the soda, trying not to gag at the taste. Then I nibbled on the crackers.

"Are you sure your okay baby? You haven't been feeling well for awhile."

I moved so I could rest my head on his lap, and he started stroking my hair.

"I need you to get me something from the store."

"Anything. What do you need?"

"A-A pregnancy test..."

His hand halted its movement and his body started vibrating.

"You think your pregnant? With that fuckers baby?" He growled. I moved my head off his lap as he shook harder and jumped. "I don't know why I convinced myself to believe he used protection! I swear when I catch that sick son of a bitch i'll kill him." He punched the wall and I screamed, pulling my knees up to my chest. "DAMMIT!"

"Stop... Please stop...I'm sorry..."

He stopped pacing, and his shaking slowed down.

"No, I'm sorry honey. I didn't mean to scare you."

He sat back next to me and cradled me like a baby.

"I'll go get you a test, and If its positive, we'll figure out something. I'll love you either way."

"I love you too." I said quietly.

**Jacob**

Walking into that pharmacy, felt like walking into my own grave.

The thought of his seed... his thing growing in my nessie's stomach, made me sick and furious. I wish I could find him, so I could shove his head up his own ass.

"Oh, look Jake condoms. You might need some of these." Quil snickered, throwing a pack at me.

I growled, "Why the hell did you come with me? You know shes more comfortable with you than Embry."

He shrugged, "I wanted to be your moral support or some shit like that, I know this is hard for you."

I threw the condoms back at him, "So throwing condoms at me is moral support?"

He laughed and placed them back on the shelf, moving with me to the pregnancy test aisle.

And there where hundreds of them! Who knew women were so complicated?

"So... Which one do I get?" I whispered to Quil.

"Hell if I know! Is there a difference? Don't you just pee on the freaking thing anyways?"

I smirked, "I don't know either. Should we get one of each?"

"You boys need some help?"

We both turned to see a middle aged woman smiling amused at us.

"Uh, yeah. Do you know the difference between these pregancy test?" I asked, alittle embarrased.

"Sure."

She examined a couple of them, then picked up two.

"Here these are the best two. With this one all she has to do is pee on it wait about three minutes then then two lines will pop up if its positive, and then with this one, its a digital display test and tells you the direct results. Like pregnant, not pregnant, or positive, negative."

"Um... I think we'll get both." I said.

She smiled and hand me the test, "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable sweetie, I hope I helped though."

"You did thank you."

"Yeah, thank you _very _much." Quil said kissing her hand.

She giggled and blushed a school girl, then walked away.

"Really Quil? She's like what? 45?"

"Age ain't nothin but a number babe, just a number."

I punched him in the arm for calling me babe, and paid for the test. On thhe drive home, I started getting nervous.

What if the tests said she was pregnant? Would she keep the thing? Give it away? Or would her pregnancy tear her apart like Bella's did?

I gripped the steering wheel tighter, trying to calm myself down, but just thinking of that made me want to cry and kill something at the same time.

"You know Jake," Quil started. "I've dated and had unprotected sex with virgins plenty of times."

"And I care because...?"

"Because none of them ever got preggo the first time. Even if Rowan did have some strong demon semen, it might just be a false alarm."

I chuckled at 'demon semen' but thought about what he said.

Maybe it was just a false alarm.

I've heard of things like this, then the girl would get her period the next day.

I never thought i'd here myself beg for this, but god... please let Renesmee get her period.

...

When me and Quil got back to the house, I saw Renesmee curled up on the couch talking quietly with Embry and when she saw us, her face fell alittle.

"Hey honey, I um, got the test. Two actually. Some lady had to help us."

Her eyes lit up in amusement and I smiled, knowing I did that. Then she giggled.

"I can picture your face. I'm glad your back though, I really have to go to the bathroom."

I handed her the bag and she ran upstairs. I sighed, plopped on the couch and ran a hand over my face.

Embry patted my back, but didn't make a comment. Three mintues turned into the longest time of my life.

I was pacing back and forth, unable to stay still anymore, when I heard her call me.

"Jacob?"

I glanced at the guys, who had equally worried faces before I ran up the stairs, taking to at a time. I cracked the door open, just enough to stick my head in and saw her sitting on the closed toilet seat, her face emotionless.

"R-renesmee? What did it say?" I said, nervously.

All she did was point to where the two test were sitting.

I gulped and picked up the first test, my eyes widening.

**Pregnant.**

**Teehee! I'm so horrible to leave you hanging like that but, hey gotta leave you to wonder their reactions right?**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sleepless2: Not really a Edward and Bella fan, but i'll be sure to check it out! :)**

**Onto the next chapter! Enjoy! P.s: Sorry for all the back and forth POV switches in this chapter. There's just some parts that have to be said by Jacob and vice versa.**

**Chapter 9**

**Renesmee**

After the enitial shock from reading the test passed, I felt like breaking down.

I couldn't have his... thing!

I wasn't even conviced it was a baby since it came from him.

It was a monster. A abomination. And I refused to give birth to it.

"Ness? Are you okay with this?" Jacob asked quietly.

When he asked me that, I did break down. He rushed over and cradled me to his chest.

"I c-can't be pregnant Jake! I just can't be!" I sobbed. "I don't want to have it, I don't want his monster inside of me..."

"Shh, honey its okay. I'll find you a good abortion clinic. I dont want you having that ba- _thing _either. It will be alright."

I cried in his arms for awhile longer, before I felt him lift me up, carry me down the hall to my bedroom and lay me on the bed.

"I'm gonna go make some calls, try to get some more sleep and I will come check on you in a few."

I nodded, and he kissed my cheek, dangerously close to my lips, making me flinch alittle. Not out of disgust, or because I didn't like it, I just wasn't expecting him to do that.

"Sorry." He said then left.

Leaving me to drift off into a restless sleep.

**Jacob**

"She's pregnant." I announced to Quil and Embry.

"Dude... We're so sorry. Are you gonna be okay?" Embry asked.

I sighed, "I don't know Em, I don't know. I mean i'm glad she doesn't want it, but it still bothers me. Just knowing she's knocked up by some other guy, kills me."

"Is she gonna get a demon extraction?" Quil asked, dead seriously.

Me and Em cracked up, while Quil sat there confused.

"What?"

"Man just shut up," I chuckled. " But yes she is getting rid of the thing. I've got to call a Charlisle to see if her pregnancy is anything like Bella's and if he can do her abortion."

"I completely for got how that pregnancy was with Bella! Didn't Renesmee have to bite her way out or something?"

I cringed. I couldn't picture stuff like that. I would go insane.

I picked up the phone and dialed Dr. Fangs number.

"Helllo Jacob." He greeted. "How is Renesmee?"

"We might have a problem..."

...

I told Charlisle about the pregnacy, and he told me to bring her home ASAP, before the thing could get any bigger.

So thats why we're pulling up to the house a day later. I parked my car and turned to give her some reassurance, but she interrupted me.

"You should go home Jacob."

My mouth snapped closed in surprise. That was the last thing I expected her to say.

"O-Oh." I studdered. "You don't want me to stay here and-"

"No. I'll probably be staying here for a week or two anyways. I'll call you when ever its over."

I couldn't help but notice the lack of emotion in her voice, and the distant look on her face.

"Okay... Well good luck. I'll be back over tommorrow to see you then. I love you?" I said, practically pleading with my voice for her to say it back.

But she didn't. She just gave me a small wave, got out the car and dragged herself to the front door.

I sighed forcing myself to drive off. She just needed some space, and I could understand that. Even if it drove me crazy.

**Renesmee**

Two hours.

Two hours since they remove the thing from my stomach and I felt like a murderer.

Charlisle said it was normal for everyone to feel depressed after and abortion, because it was a life changing moment for all women.

I wasn't depress about that. I was damn near excited having it out of my stomach, even if that sounds terrible. I was just depressed about everything.

Rowan still being around and untraceable. Little, constant reminders of what he did to me. My fear of every movement, or person within five feet of me. It was driving me insane and I just wanted to cut myself off from the world. Stay inside my own head and away from anyone or anything that could harm me.

I know that would kill Jacob though. He acted like I was his whole world or something, and to be honest it was annoying at times, when he worried so much.

But I guess that was just Jacob being Jacob. Speaking of, As much as I didn't want company right now I should call him. I dialed his number and he answered on the second ring.

"Renesmee..." He sighed in relief. "Did everything go okay? Are _you_ okay?"

"I'm fine. I've been up for about two hours, and the baby's gone." I said in monotone.

"Oh...good."

"I'm gonna go Jake, i'll see you later." He was quiet for a minute.

"Okay. Bye."

With that we hung up.

...

Over the next few weeks, I kept true to my word.

I shut out the world, and stayed safe in the confinements of my room.

The family tried to coerce me to get out the house, have some fun, get some fresh air, but I ignored them. Day after day pasted and I would do nothing but eat, sleep, and listen to music.

And as everyday passed, I noticed Jacob get more and more sad, Which really made me try hard not to feel the way I felt, because he was always happy no matter what, but I couldn't... I just wasn't Renesmee anymore.

She got lost somewhere along the way. No matter how hard she tried to find her way back to me.

Then one day I had just finally had enough.

"Mom, Dad I'm going out for a few." I yelled, as I through on a hoodie, since it was a typical rainy day in Forks."

They appeared at the front door Immediatly.

"Really? Are you feeling better?" Mom asked.

I gave her a fake smile, and put thoughts of walking through the park in my head, so Dad wouldn't worry about where I was really going.

"Much, I'm just going to walk around the park alittle, you know get some fresh air."

Daddy smiled at me, "Good. Don't be back before late."

"Don't worry. Love you guys." I said, then ran out the house.

**Jacob**

**(Insert "Rihanna- Russian Roulette here.")**

Something about today felt off.

I woke this morning with a feeling in my stomach that something was wrong. But I just brushed it off, figuring I was just worrying about Renesmee too much again. So I just went about my day, eating, hanging out with the guys, and the feeling got stronger.

I finally just hopped in my truck and drove to the cullens to see Nessie.

When I got there though the house was livid. Everyone was pacing around, yelling or holding each other.

"Guys..." I drew out, "What the hell is going on?"

"Jacob! Where the hell have you been!" Pixie yelled at me, "I've been trying to reach you for an hour!"

"Why?" I felt the panic building up in my chest, as I looked at everyone's faces. "Alice whats going on? Where's Renesmee?"

"I don't know! My visions of her are always so blurry, and she's been planning something all day, using the loop holes in my visions to confuse us. I saw her sitting on some cliff, holding some thing metal in her hand but then-"

She paused and got that blank look in heer face.

"ALICE WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!" I yelled, shaking in fear.

Jasper rushed over and sat her down, and when she came to again, she screamed in horror.

"Alice, darling what did you see?" Jasper asked calmly.

"Renesmee... I saw her... covered in blood... th-then her future disappeared. I...I think she's trying to commit suicide."

I was already out the door by 'covered in blood.'

**Renesmee**

I sat on the cliff in La push, where me and Jacob spent numerous days, laughing and playing when I was younger. I was enjoying the feeling of the rain as it beat down on my skin.

I touch the heavy piece of metal in my pocket and let out a shaky sigh, as a single tear rolled down my cheek.

_I guess this is what its come to._

But this was the right thing to do right? I just wasn't happy anymore and didn't want to be haunted anymore with the constant memories of _him _anymore.

I stood up and pulled the gun out of my pocket, holding it in my hands thinking about all the people I would miss.

Mom and Dad. Alice and Jasper. Charlisle and Esme. Rosalie and Emmett, even his sick sense of humor. I would even miss the wolf pack. Especially the way Quil was so embarrasingly funny. Katie. And... Jacob.

More tears rolled down my face when I realized I would never see his sunny smile again, The love in his eye's whenever I was around, and just the way I felt around him. So safe, secure and _alive._

But this was the only way to escape it all.

I placed the gun to my temple and took a deep breath.

"Jake... I love you..." I whispered as my finger squeezed the trigger.

"RENESMEE NO!" I heard Jacob scream.

Before I could even figure out where he was something collided into my side making me squeal, fall to the ground, and the gun slip out of my hand falling off the cliff.

"Renesmee, please... you can't do this... You can't!" Jacob yelled, gripping my shoulders, my face, my arms with his violently trembling hands, like he was checking to see if I was still here. I started crying after looking into his fear stricken eyes, tears coming in buckets out of them.

"Jacob... I can't live with in fear anymore. I can't live my life thinking he's going to come find me and hurt my family, you, or myself. I just can't... Im not happy any more... I'm not Renesmee..."

He let out a heart wrecking sob, squeezing the life out of me, but I didn't dare pull away.

"I c-can make you ha-happy... I'll...I'll do whatever it takes... Just please! Please nessie, I need you...I love you...You can't leave me..."

I have never heard Jacob this scared in my life, and the last time he cried like this was when... He thought he was never going to see me again... I couldn't hurt him like this... He would probably kill _himself_ If I died. I gripped him tighter thinking about him dead.

"I'm not going anywhere Jacob.I promise this won't happen again... I'm so so sorry."

He just kept on sobbing violently into my hair, his whole body trembling, in fear and sadness. And I hoped I'd never have to see him like this again. I can't believe I was the one who caused Jacob Black to break down.

...

The family was on the cliff to watching as me and Jacob cried into each others arms, then once Jacob had calmed down considerablely, I got up and hugged everyone else, listening as they 'dry cried' and scolded me for what I did, telling me that they were so scared.

I felt so horrible for making everyone feel that way, but I honestly thought it was the only way out.

The whole car ride home, I kept glancing at Jacob, who stayed quiet the entire time, looking out the window. I saw his face screw up a couple times, or noticed a hitch in his breathing. I reached over and gripped his hand which made him squeeze mine for dear life.

"Jacob we're going to let her stay with you. We know your hurting just as much as us." Mom sniffled. "We'd like to stay too, if you don't mind. Just me and Edward."

"I-I'll call Sam." Jacob muttered. He took out his phone and filled him in on what happened, and from what I heard he was more than willing to let my parents stay the night.

So when we pulled up to the house, I was immediatly pulled out the car and into a pair of warm arms.

"Don't you ever scare me like that loch ness." Quil whispered. "I will shove my foot so far up your ass, if you pull that shit on my again."

I giggled. Of course Quil would make light in such a dark situation.

"I won't Quil. I promise." I pulled away from him and realized even though there was a small smile on his face, tears were pooling in his eyes.

"Come on Renesmee, I-I don't want you to get sick." Jacob whispered next to me. I grabbed his hand and Quil gave him a sympathetic look. Jacob just pulled me into the house, upstairs and gave me a pair of his sweats. He stood outside the door of my room while I changed, and I could hear him and Quil talking quietly.

_"Jacob..." Quil started._

_"Quil," Jacob interrupted, his vioce breaking. "Please don't. I don't want to even think about it right now. Seeing her with that gun pointed at her head... Oh god..."_

_Jacob broke down again and I could hear Quil slapping him on the back so I knew they were hugging._

_"Come on man, don't cry." Quil comforted, getting choked up himself._

_I heard Jacob take a deep breath. "I'm gonna see if she's dressed. I'll talk to you tommorrow."_

As if on cue, he knocked on the door.

"You can come in, Jacob." I said softly.

He opened my door, flashed me a watery smile then sat on the bed next to me.

''Is it okay if I sleep in here with you tonight? I really need to be close to you."

"Of course its okay Jacob, get comfortable."

I laid down, while he took off his shirt and shoes, then he laid behind me. I leaned to shut the light off, then he wrapped his arms around my waist.

Everything was quiet for awhile, and I thought he'd fallen asleep until I heard his soft cries in my ear. I turned in his arms and wiped his cheeks

"Jacob..." I whispered.

"You don't know how much it killed me inside to see you today." He sobbed. "It felt like someone had ripped my lungs from my chest..."

"I'm so sorry I hurt you like this. I'm just not happy Jake. I can't change that." He cupped my cheek, leaned forward and placed his trembling lips on my head.

"You'll never understand how in love I am with you. How much I care about you. I wouldn't be able to live with out you. I love you so much."

"I can't love you the right way Jacob... Don't get me wrong, I've always had feelings for you, but right now I have to focus on myself. I want to be happy again, I want to love you the way you want... But I need to learn how to love myself again first."

He smiled alittle, which made me estatic to see.

"Okay then. I don't care if you ever fall in love with me, I just want to see that light back in your eyes. I don't want you to ever feel like killing yourself is the only way out. I've always been there for you to talk to. All you had to do was talk to me."

"I know that, and I regret not doing it now. But I promise, in the future when I feel like there's no other way, I will talk to you."

"Good." He whispered and pulled me closer to his body. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Wow... That was emotional for me to write. Just writing Jacob in any type of pain makes me sad :'( **

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ummmm: Its your opinion, Why should I be mad? Some people don't like the thought of suicide being portrayed in stories, and it is a tough thing to write, and I thought I did exceptionally well. SO as long as I thought I did okay who cares? Im sorry you didn't like the last chapter though, and I have to say I was alittle upset, but like I said, Its your opinion and anyone elses. And for future references, I REALLY don't like bad reviews, so message me next time.**

**With that said...**

**Please enjoy chapter 11!**

**Chapter 11**

Then next morning, I woke up before Jacob did and smiled at him. His face was so innocent, almost child-like. It was so adorable I had to lean in and kiss his cheek.

"Goodmorning." He said.

I gasped and smacked his arm, "Jesus Jacob, I thought you were still sleeping. You gotta stop doing that!"

He chuckled and patted my hip before standing up and stretching.

And those abs... Those abs almost healed me.

"I'm gonna go start some breakfast for me you and Quil. Then I... I wanna talk. About last night."

I nodded, "Okay, but hey, why doesn't Quil hang around Claire anymore? He's always over your house."

"I never told you? Claire moved to london. Her parents wanted her to go to some fancy private school, and neither them or Quil have money for a plane ticket. So he hasn't seen her in what? A year now maybe?"

"That's horrible! Quil use to love that girl!"

He smiled, a look of sympothy for his brother on his face.

"He still does. He misses her so much. We try to keep him distracted so he won't get all depressed, that's why he's over here most of the time."

"Poor Quil..."

"Yeah. Try not to act like you feel sorry for him. It bugs the hell out of him."

He walked out of my room after that, and I dragged myself out of bed, feeling better than I have in awhile.

I felt refreshed.

Yesterday was an eye opener for me. It showed me that I didn't need death to bring me peace. All I need was the people that loved me, and I would be alright. I just had to stop shutting them out. I walked downstairs and saw my parents sitting next to Quil on the couch and they all smiled at me.

"Good morning Renesmee," Daddy said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, better than I have in awhile." I answered.

"Well that's good loch ness, i'm glad your not all suicidal anymore." I heard Jacob slam something in the kitchen so I gave him a look "Eh, Too soon?"

"Way to soon." Jacob growled.

"Mom, Dad can I talk to you guys? Outside?"

They nodded and we all ran out the door, far enough so Jake and Quil wouldn't hear.

"First off I just wanted to say i'm sorry for the way I scared everyone yesterday. It was a selfish act and I should have just come to you when I was feeling so lost."

Mom hugged me, "We're just glad your okay and safe sweetie. I don't kow what we would have done if Jacob didn't get to you when he did."

"Yeah he always knew when to be at the right place at the right time."

She pulled away and I smiled at them.

"Now I need you two to do me a HUGE favor."

...

I've been somewhat ignoring Jacob for the past few days, which wasn't a easy task considering I was in his house, but I really didn't want to talk about my incident just yet, and I was too excited about something else.

I got the call around three in the afternoon, and dragged Quil down to the beach.

"Nessie seriously, where are you taking him?" Jacob asked, trailing behind us.

"Yeah and why do I have to be blindfolded? Although I kinda like this. Its kinky." I giggled and Jake growled. I came to a stop where we were suppose to meet them and looked at my watch. They should be here any minute. "Are you gonna be naked Loch ness? I would die and go to heaven." I laughed again and Jacob went to smack him, but then his eyes widened at the person walking towards us.

I saw her little eyes light up when she saw us.

"QUIL!" Claire yelled.

Quil ripped the blindfold off his face and his jaw dropped.

"CLAIRE-BEAR!" He yelled back then went racing toward her. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around. "I can't believe its you..." He whispered, setting her on the ground again and kneeling down to her height. "Look at you! What happened to my little princess! You got so big!"

She giggled and threw her arms around his neck again.

"I missed you so much Quil! I told all my new friends about you, and they want to meet my bestfriend."

"Well maybe I can one day sweetheart. Gosh, I missed you so much! I will beat your tail if you ever leave me for that long again!"

She laughed and pulled away from him. "Well Nessie sent mommy plane tickets, and I get to stay for a whole month!"

Quil turned to me, raced over and embraced me.

"I owe you my life... Thank you so much for letting me see her." He whispered.

I smiled, "Just think of it as my thank you for saving me from Rowan."

He pulled back and gave me a sloppy kiss on the forehead.

"God Jake I love your imprint!"

There goes that word again. Imprint.

"Quil! Goddammit!" Jacob growled.

He smiled sheepishly and him, "Sorry dude it slipped!"

He ran back towards Claire and her Mom, scooping Claire up, and spinnig around again.

"Come on kiddo! Lets go get some ice cream!" He took off running, with Claire squealing on his shoulders. Her Mom just shook her head and waved at us.

"Jacob, let go to that meadow you showed me. Its been awhile since we've been there."

"Okay let me go phase. Stand near the edge of the forest so nobody will see me."

I followed his to the forest line, and waited as he went deeper to change. A Couple moments later he came back out as my favorite russet wolf. I petted him in his favorite spot, behind the ear, making a satisfied purr.

"Who's a good boy?" I teased. He growled and licked me from my neck to my hairline. "Ew! Gross Jacob! Thats disgusting!"

He barked in laughter and I couldn't help but giggle. "Shut up and put your big head down." He did and once I had a good grip, he took off.

Riding his back always made me laugh, but today it didn't. I just rested my head on his soft fur and enjoyed feeling the wind rushing past us. After about ten minutes, he slowed to a stop, let me off then went to change back. I kicked off me shoes and sat by the water again, closing my eyes and relaxing.

"I've been coming too this place alot lately." Jacob said sitting next to me.

"Yeah? Why?"

"To think. Get away from everything."

I opened my eyes seeing him, sitting with his knees up and his chin resting on them.

"What do you think about?"

He smirked, "You, most of the time. I try to figure out, how can this beautiful girl, the love of my life, be treated so horrible? What did she do to deserve everything thats on her plate? But I always come up empty. Because you didn't deserve what you got."

"I ask myself the same questions everyday." I whispered. "Then I think, everything happens for a reason, right? Maybe this was suppose to happen. To make me take life more seriously or to toughen me up, I don't know." I shrugged.

Jacob turned to me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Maybe it was suppose to happen. I know it made me love you even more though." He said quietly.

"Is that even possible?" I teased.

He snorted, "Probably not."

We shared a small laugh.

"You know Jacob, I think i've been falling for you for a really long time now and just haven't realized it because I didn't want to lose you as my bestfriend, I was just really confused at my feelings towards you."

"Well what are you feeling right now?"

I sat up and looked straight in his eyes.

"I know I said I couldn't love you the right way... But when you held me last night, let your guard down and cried in front of me, It made me realize just how bad it would hurt if I could never see you face again. Even in heaven or hell! But most importantly, It made me realize just how in love I was with you."

I saw so many emotions run through his eyes at that moment.

Happiness.

Relief.

Fear?

I ignored my confusion at the last one and rested my forehead against his.

"You have to go slow with me Jacob... I'm still healing."

He cupped one of my cheeks and kissed my nose making me smiled.

"I'll go slower than a snail."

I giggled and he smiled this time.

"I want to kiss you so bad Renesmee, my lips are practically on fire over here."

I laughed again and shook my head.

"Oh Jacob..." I sighed "I-I want you to kiss me."

He licked his lips then slowly leaned forward, whispering my name as he gently pushed his lips to mine. His lips were so soft and warm, I heard myslef moaning. His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me onto his lap and my fingers ran through his hair.

It was a simple closed mouth kiss, but the electricity flowing through my veins was amazing.

All to soon Jacob pulled away and put his forehead back on mine.

"Is it hot, or is it just me? No pun intended." He panted.

we both smiled and I hugged him around the neck.

"I love you, I'm sorry I was too blind to realize it before." He kissed my shoulder.

"Yeah well you made me wait long enough woman! Now I can finally do this, You might want to cover your ears." I did and he smiled at me before tilting his head back and screaming. "RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN IS FINALLY MINE! ALL FUCKING MINE!"

This time I practically died laughing. He looked back at me and joined my laughter.

"You crazy you know that?" I said.

"Yeah. Crazy for you."

He pressed his lips to mine again and i'd never felt so content in all of my life.

...

**Jacob**

Kissing Renesmee had to have been the best moment of my life.

She tasted so good, and her lips molded with mine perfectly. Even though I left with a painful erection, I was happy. More than happy, if that were possible.

As I was running back to my house though I felt someone phase in.

_'Jake? Jake is that you?' Jared thought in a frenzy._

_'Yeah, whats wrong? Did you catch his scent?'_

_'No, but dude, Rowan might be planning something bigger than we all thought.'_

_'What do you mean?"_

_'Five boys on rez had weird growth spurts. One of them is 13!_

_'13?' I yelled in my head. "Thats younger than Seth when he phased!'_

_'I know! You really need to come check this out. Maybe we should speed up the process, and make them phase faster. You know, so they won't explode into a big fur ball somewhere in public'_

_'Yeah, especially with guys this young... Thanks for filling me in. I've got to go drop Renesmee off home, but I'll be back. Gather up the rest of the guys, and leah, but don't bother Quil. He's with Claire, I'll fill him in later.'_

_'Got it, boss!'_

He faded out of my head and I pushed my legs faster. I saw Renesmee's dreams in my head while she slept soundly on my back, and it calmed me down to see she was dreaming about us.

It looked like us making love.

And It got me excited. Even in wolf form.

'_Naughty naughty nessie,' _I snickered in my head.

I almost didn't want to wake her up when I slowed to a stop in front of the cullens house, but unfortunately she did it on her own.

"Jake why are we here? I thought we were going back to your house?" She asked climbing off my back. I just whined and gently pushed her with my nose urging her to go in the house. "Do you have to leave?" I nodded and she sighed."Is everything okay? Its not... Rowan is it?" I shook my hed, not knowing if it was or not, but everything just reeked of him (Metaphorically, of course). "Okay well be safe and come home in one piece."

I licked her face again today and she squealed angrily. I ran away, before she could reach out and hit me.

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed in the forest. I howled in amusement.

'_Yeah I hate you too. I hate you too...'_ I laughed in my head.

**This is ridiculusly short, but I was running out of Ideas for this chapter and had to end it kinda horribly O.O, But I promise, It'll be better next time, and the drama will be calming down for awhile, to focus on Jacob and Nessies new relation ship. (Yay!) But I wouldn't get use to it! ;))**

**I hope you enjoyed, please please PLEASE review! Lol.**

**Until next time darlings!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm really sorry if this chapter sucks or has alot of typo's and is really short, but I just haven't had the best weekend. My 14month old little cousin paid me a visit this weekend, and I spent so much time with her that I considered her mine, and we got attached to each other. Even though it may seem stupid to some people, when she left to go back to pittsburgh, I was sooooo upset and cried for awhile. I still miss her but I managed type up something for you! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

**Renesmee**

After Jacob left, I spent sometime with the family, telling them how sorry I was for yesterday, and so on. And after we bonded alittle bit, I went upstairs to my room and got on my computer.

I wasn't on there for more than five minutes when I noticed I had a video chat waiting. I clicked on it and smiled widely as I saw Katies face pop up.

"Where the HELL have you been? Its been months since you called me! I cry my self to sleep everynight because of you!"

I laughed, God I missed her.

"I'm sorry Kate! Pwease forgive me?" I said, giving her my puppy dog eyes.

Her angry face melted, and she smiled, "You better be lucky your so damn adorable! So whats up? Tell me whats new. Hows thats...Whats his name... Rowan guy?"

I gulped and looked down at my hands.

"We... Broke up..."

"Aw! You guys were a cute couple? Why'd the lovin boat sail away?"

"Katie... He beat me..."

".WHAT NOW? He beat you? Oh hell, why didn't you call me sooner, I would have been on the first plane out there to whoop his conceited ass! Are you okay though hun?"

"Yeah, Jacob and his friends are keeping me safe. Rowan skipped town anyways after someone found out about what he was doing."

"Well I'm glad your okay. And speaking of Jacob... how is my sexy piece of ass doing? He misses me doesn't he?"

I rolled my eyes. She was so much like Quil.

"I would appreciate if you do't talk about my boyfriend like that."

Her eyes widened and I turned the volume down on the computer waiting for her explosion.

"YOUR WITH THAT SEXY BEAST NOW? I AM VERY MUCH JEALOUS OF YOU RIGHT NOW RENESMEE CULLEN!" She screamed.

"Don't you have a roommate? You should be quiet." I giggled.

"Who gives a fuck! Tell me how, when, where this happened!"

"Well you always suspected I had a thing for Jacob, and I did. I just refused to believe it back then. But... He told me he was in love with me, even after some of the crap I put him through when I was with Rowan. So, we were in a beautiful meadow today, talking about some stuff I'll tell you later, when I realized, I loved that man. And he kissed me..."

We both bit our lips, then burst in to laughing squeals like we were little girls.

"Was it amazing?" She asked.

I sighed just remembering it. "It was perfect, Kate. He is so sweet and caring with me, I could practically melt in his arms."

"Don't forget i'm hot." A deep voice said in my ear.

I screamed and went to hit whoever it was, but Jacob grabbed my hands.

"I'm sorry honey. I thought you heard me come in." He kissed the top of my head. "I'm sorry."

"Its fine Jake, I was just talking to Katie."

Just then Quil walked in. I saw Katie started fanning herself, and I tried not to laugh.

"Well who is this sexy lady your trying to hide from me Ness?" He asked, smiling into my webcam, making Katie giggle.

"Her name is Katie, and I'm sure its a pleasure to meet me." She flirted.

He chuckled. "Oh I like this chick. Why don't you give us a few babe? And try not to get too jealous."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah. I'll try to contain it Quil."

I got up and headed downstairs to make something to eat, and Jacob trailed after me.

"So what was going on? Why did you have to leave?"

"I just had to talk to the guys about something." He shrugged. "Nothing too important. Then I had to pry Quil from Claire so I could talk to him later."

"Why does he love her so much?" I asked.

I thought it was cute of course, but it just seemed weird the way Quil and Jacob treated us the exact same way when I was 'younger'.

"What do you mean why does he love her so much? Is it wrong? I loved you like that when you were younger."

"Exactly. Are you Quiluete men like, obsessed with babies? I didn't really take you guys for the Daddy type's."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to his chest, searching my eyes for any discomfort.

"Now that your older, and your in love with me, I can tell you why. But not right now. I want it to be just us two when I explain it."

"You promise?" He bent down and put his forehead on mine.

"I promise."

With that he pressed his lips to mine softly. This time I heard him groan and fist at the back of my shirt.

"HEY!" Daddy yelled.

We jumped apart in surprise, and I blushed.

"What do you think you two are doing?"

"Edward, I love her. You know that. And she loves me back, so we're a couple."

"No. Nope. Not exceptable. I will not allow this."

"Edward... Lets talk about this." Mom said, entering the room.

"No Bella, she is my daughter and I forbid them from dating!"

"Daddy... I love him." I whispered.

He just ignored me and stepped towards Jacob.

"I will give you ten seconds to get out."

"Look _Eddie,_" Jacob growled. "Whether you like it or not, as long as Renesmee wants me, I'll be here. Do you want to take everything good out of my life? Is it too much trouble for me to be happy for once!"

"She is just a child!" Dad yelled.

"I am not a child!" I said.

"You are a child Renesmee, your seven years old!" I shrunk back into Jacobs side.

"Don't yell at her! Your scaring her! And are we really back on this pedophile shit Edward? Have I EVER mistreated her? Have I ever treated her like that jackass that you ALLOWED her to date? What the fuck is wrong with her dating me?"

"Its the way your acting right now! Your going to end up hurting her too! And I will not watch her rush into another relationship."

"Well, I'm sorry but thats really not your choice."

Dad smirked," Really? Remember I told you how we needed to move? How we'd been in this town for too long?"

Jacob started shaking. "You are NOT going to take her away from me! God so help me I rip you to shreds."

I was starting to get angry at how they were just talking about me like I wasn't standing there.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled.

They both fell silent and looked at me surprised.

"Don't sit there and talk about me like i'm not here! Daddy, I will date whoever I please because I am most definitely NOT a chlid! And Jacob, you don't own me, so do not talk to my Father that way! I am perfectlly capable of making my own decisions!"

Even if some weren't so smart.

With that I stormed upstairs, slammed my door and plopped on my bed.

"Everything okay loch ness?" Quil asked, laying on his stomach next to me.

"Is Katie still on?" I asked.

"Nah, I told her you would call her later after we heard all the yelling downstairs."

I sighed. "I know what I did was stupid, but I'm so sick of everyone treating me like a fragile glass, or a ticking time bomb. I get that their still upset, worried even scared, I just want to forget now dad thinks every relationship i'm going to be in is going to be abusive. And Jacob... I love that he sticks up for me, but I can handle myself."

"I know your strong, Renesmee. I knew that even when you didn't. I get that you don't like being smothered, but your important to alot of people. Do you know how terrible it was when we all thought you were dead? You just have to understand that we want to protect you. I don't think we should treat you like a child, but thats not my problem. I treat you like the woman your sexy ass looks like."

I laughed and punched his shoulder.

"Thanks Quil, that made me feel better."

He smiled and winked, "Good because I've given two heartfelt speeches in one year. My head hurts."

I laughed again and we talked awhile longer before someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." I said.

Jacob walked in and sat next to me on the bed, giving Quil a look.

"Okay, you want to be alone, but could you hurry this up? I really want to go back and see Claire." He nodded and Quil left.

"I'm sorry. I know I don't own you... I'm just so protective of you, but I'll change. I promise, I don't want you to feel like you belong to me."

I smiled and grabbed his hand. "I love that your protective of me, never change that. Just tune it down alittle bit. I want to get stronger, but I can't do that when your jumping in all of my battles."

He brought my hand up to his lips, "Deal. You want to come with us to Claire's?"

"Yeah."

...

**Jacob**

Quil was squirming in his seat he was so excited to see Claire, and I couldn't help but smile at him. I remember feeling the same exact way about Renesmee.

"Why the hell are you looking at me like that? Pay attention to the road." Quil said.

I chuckled, " I'm remembering when I use to be this excited to see Renesmee."

"Yeah, I missed her so fucking much man. I want to spend as much time as I can with her this month. Its going to kill me when she has to leave again."

"Don't think about that right now, i'm sure you'll see her again."

He sighed and looked out the window, "I have to get it together. Stop trying to be this big player. I need to get a job, and get some money so I can buy a plane ticket atleast once a year to visit. I've missed out on so much stuff in her life."

" I can help you get a job Quil!" Renesmee offered from the backseat.

Quil smirked, "You haven't worked a day in your life loch ness, how are you going to help?"

"Trust me. I know how to get you a job."

I raised an eyebrow at her in the mirror and she winked at me. I smiled and shook my head.

Once we got to Claire's house, Quil jumped out the car and ran into the house, with me and Nessie laughing behind him. He scooped her up and sat her on his lap, tickling her sides.

"Hi Uncle Jake!" She said.

I walked over and ruffled her hair, "Hey kid, hows london?"

"I don't like it. I miss home."

Quil squeezed her, "You know you could've called me or sent me some more letters sweetheart. I would send you pictures, seashells, anything you wanted!"

"You?"

We all laughed.

"Even me, Claire-bear."

I turned to Nessie, signaled her to give them a few and we walked to the kitchen.

"Is that how we were Jake?" She asked.

I chuckled again, "Oh yeah. We made everyone sick. The guys would make fun of me every chance they got."

She laughed and rested her head on my arm.

"Did Quil imprint on Claire?"

I tensed up alittle bit. I almost didn't answer her, but I couldn't lie to her anymore.

"Yeah he did."

"Is that why he loves her so much?"

"No... Not really. He didn't have to love her, but he does."

"Did you have to love me?" She whispered.

I kissed her head, "Can I be brutally honest with you?" She gulped, but nodded. "When you were born I hated you. I couldn't stand that you were killing Bella and I wanted you dead for that." I heard her breathing hitch and something warm and wet hit my chest. "Shh, don't cry baby, let me finish. After Rosalie took you out the room while your mother was 'baking' And I saw you in her arms smiling... Everything changed. I couldn't hate you even if I wanted to. Then you reached out to me, and I felt my own arms reaching out to grab you. Blondie wouldn't let me at first either which irritated the shit out of me, because I didn't want to hurt you, I just wanted to see you. Edward heard my thoughts, and made Rosalie give you to me and when you were finally in my arms, you made this face at me. Somewhere between wanting to smile and pooping."

She giggled and I smiled.

"I laughed and you did too. I was trying so hard not to like you though, so hard that after that, I tried to ignore you for the rest of the day. I went home, ran around alittle bit, and I did forget about you for awhile. But when I went to sleep that night, the only thing I could think of was that face you made at me. Now, I know it sounds really stupid, but after that I decided I would try to love you, not ignore you and just give it a try. And I ended up loving who you were, And when you got older falling in love with who you were."

She was silent for alittle while, and I was getting nervous. Maybe I shouldn't have been that honest.

"So, I took a shit in your arms and you love me for that?" She asked.

I barked out a loud laugh, and she joined in soon after.

"God yes. I love you just for making that joke. Even when you were using the bathroom on me."

She giggled again, "I don't care if you hated me at first, as long as you love me now, I'll be fine."

"You know your the best right?" I said, pulling her head up, giving her a peck on the lips. "I want to take you out somewhere. On a date."

Her eyes lit up and a smile worked its way across her lips.

"Really? Like a date date?"

I chuckled, "Yes. With flowers and everything."

"I would love to go on a date with you Jacob."

"About dam-dang time!" Quil yelled from the livingroom.

We both laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to the people who reviewed, they made me feel better! **

**Enjoy chapter 13!**

**Chapter 13**

**Renesmee**

It was actually two weeks before Jacob took me out on that date, and right now Aunt Alice was helping me get ready.

"You are going to blow Jacob away, Renesmee." She commented, while brushing the curls out of my hair and flat ironing it.

"We're just going to dinner Alice," I said.

"Still! You are going to look so beautiful he won't know what to say!"

I blushed. I hoped I looked good enough for him. I've seen some of the girls Jacob dated when I was younger, and they were unbelievably beautiful quileute women.

Not scarred like me.

When Alice finished up my hair, I got dressed in some jeans, black boots, and hot red shirt. Casual, yet sexy, as Alice put it.

I had to admit, I looked pretty good.

As I was applying some lip gloss the door bell rang. I felt myself smiling as I raced downstairs to answer the door. I took a deep breath before opening the door. Me and Jacobs jaws dropped at the same time.

He looked sexy standing there in a dark green shirt and leather jacket that complimented all the rippling muscles underneath them, and dark wash jeans that hung low on his waist.

"Wow..." He said, snapping me out of my stupor.

"You look great." We both studdered, then smiled at each other.

"Here I got these for you." He handed me a bouquet of my favorite flowers, pink roses.

I smelled them and smiled again. I leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you Jacob, they're so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

I blushed, then Alice appeared at my side, taking the flowers.

"I'll put these in some water. Jacob, her parents are out hunting, but I expect her back by twelve, if anything else comes up call me okay?"

He saluted her, "Pixie, yes, Pixie!" She rolled her eyes.

"You two have fun!"

I looped my arm in Jacobs as he escorted me to Quils truck.

"Gross, Jake. You brought Quils STD mobile?" I said as he opened my door. "Good first impression." He chuckled and shut my door, jogging around to his.

"Hey, it was the only one I could use, unless you wanted to use Embry's ancient car."

"No thank you. I'd like to actually get to the restuarant."

We shared a laugh, and he drove off.

"So... Where are we going?"

He smirked, "A bar."

I gasped. "A bar? Jacob we're underage!"

He laughed, "Baby, I'm kidding. I would never take you to a nasty bar for our first date! I'm taking you to La Bella's Italia. Its where your parents had their first kinda-date."

"Shouldn't we have dressed up alittle more? It sounds fancy."

"We're fine, its a casual resturant."

I nodded and we drove the rest of the way in silence.

When we pulled up to the restuarant, I could feel my nerves finally settling in and I started biting my nails. Jaboc knew I only did that when I was scared or nervous, so when he parked, He gently pulled my hand down and kissed it.

"You don't have to be nervous Ness, its just me. I'm still your bestfriend. And if it helps i'm nervous too."

"You are?" I asked.

Jacob was always confident in everything he did, but if he was nervous, he hid it pretty well.

"Yeah, I always get nervous when it comes to you. I just want to make you happy, and I hope I can do that tonight."

I smiled at him, "I like romantic Jacob, he's such a sweet talker."

He chuckled, "Well you know I rehearse these things in hopes that i'll sweep you off your feet!"

I giggled and we both got out the car, entering the restuarant, and the dinner was amazing. The food was great, but more importantly, Jacob was the perfect gentleman. He pulled out my chair, made sure I ordered first, didn't eat until he was sure I liked my food, He was someone every girl dreamed of.

And I got him.

After eating, and joking around for alittle bit, it was still pretty early so we drove down to the beach, and walked hand in hand. As cheesy as it may sound.

"I'm having a great time tonight Jacob. I've never really been on a proper date before, so I'm glad it was with you."

I looked up just in time to see him smile.

"So am I." Was all he said.

"Jacob have you ever been in love before?" I asked.

"Just once before you came along."

"With who?"

"Lets just say she was a wonderful woman, who I still care deeply for, but thats my past, and your my future."

"Why'd you guys break up?"

He sighed, "We weren't nessecarily together. She was in a relationship, and I was just the puppy who got his heartbroken. Where is all of this coming from?"

"I was just wondering... Because of the girls you dated before, I just wanted to know if you loved any of them."

He stopped walking and looked me straight in the eyes. It was so intense that I looked down, but of course he jerked my head back up.

"Are you doubting my feelings for you Renesmee Cullen?" He asked.

"N-no! I was just curious, and well I-"

"Listen to me... Don't you ever get insecure about other girls in my life. You are the only person I see, and the only person I want. You are beautiful, smart and hilarious. That's why I love you so much. Because your just you."

I felt myself tearing up, and I could've sworn Jacob did too, but when I looked again his eyes were no longer glassy.

"I love you too Jacob." I stood on my tippy toes to kiss him, and he lifted me off the ground so I could reach him better, but when he did we ended up falling down. We both laughed. "Sorry."

"I don't know, I kinda like it under here." He wagged his eyebrows and I laughed again. He leaned up and captured my lips, effectively ceasing my laughter.

I leaned onto his chest and tangled my hands into his hair, while he gently caressed my sides. I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I slowly opened myself up to him, both of us moaning as we felt that familar heat work its way through our bodies.

"Lets go back to my place." He panted, when we seperated for some much needed air.

I froze. Did he want to have sex? Was I _ready _to have sex?

Seeing my expression, Jacob softly stroked my cheek.

"No, not like that honey. I just want to be somewhere more comfortable, so we can relax, until I have to get you home. I told you this relationship is going at the pace you want it to. I'm fine with just kissing."

"Do you want to have sex?" I whispered.

"Well of course, i'm a male aren't I?" He joked. I smiled. "But I will wait until your ready, I won't pressure you into anything. I'm not that kind of person."

I sat up so I was straddling his waist. I went to say something until he groaned loudly.

"What? Did I hurt you?" I asked confused.

"Ness... You should really get up. Please."

"Whats wrong?" I asked, standing up. He exhaled and quickly covered his crotch. "Did I accidentally knee you?"

"Honey, just know that you are too innocent and too sexy for your own good."

What?

I thought about it for a minute then blushed furiously.

Oh.

_Oh._

He was...Excited.

"I'm sorry." I quickly said turning away from him.

I heard him get up then he wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing the side of my head.

"Don''t apologize. It was the sweetest torture ever."

I blushed again and he chuckled, then threw me over his shoulder. I squealed and started laughing, my embarrassment forgotten.

"Jacob what the hell are you doing!" I yelled.

"What does it look like? I'm walking home."

"What about Quils truck?"

"He'll get it back eventually." He shrugged

I giggled and punched his back.

"Put me down!"

"Nope."

"Jacob put me down!"

"Nope."

I smacked his butt as hard as I could.

"Oh baby, I like it when your rough with me." He moaned.

I laughed, "Gosh, your such an ass."

He jogged up the stairs to his house, making my head smack against his back.

"Well you seem to like my ass so..."

"Jacob Black if you don't put me down right freaking now, I will castrate you."

He flung me on the couch, then straddled my legs, putting his hands on either side of the couch leaning close enough that I could feel every breath he was taking.

"Your going to do what?"

I was lost for words, and he knew that because he smiled deviously.

"Thats what I thought. Now will you let me kiss you senseless?"

I nodded eagerly and he pressed his lips to mine, his tongue immediatly darting out to taste me.

I let him dominate just because he would end up winning anyways, and while he was kissing me, I ran my hands under his shirt, just feeling the taunt muscles there, eliciting a shiver from him. He sat up for a minute to take off his jacket.

"I'm just uncomfortable in it Ness," He explained. I nodded the he pressed his lips back to mine.

I placed my hands back on his amazing abs and ran them around to his back, loving how warm he felt. His hands slid under my shirt next, just caressing my bare hips and I moaned. His hips bucked into mine all of a sudden and I gasped. He tore away from my lips and sat up, looking down at me in concern.

"I'm sorry, that was way too much. Its just my instincts telling me to-"

"Jake, its okay. You just...I didn't expect you to do that."

"We can stop baby, just tell me when."

"I-I don't want to stop. I want you to make love to me."

His eyes widened, "Honey, you don't have to do this just for me, I promise you I'll be fine. I love you no matter if we ever have sex."

"No, I want you to make love to me." I said more firmly.

He searched my eyes for any insecurities, or fears and rubbed my cheek when he couldn't find any.

"Okay. You want to go upstairs?" I nodded and he picked me up bridal style, carrying me upstairs and laying me on the bed.

He slowly took off his shirt and my eyes roamed his body before his lips found mine once again. Everything about him was hypnotizing me. His taste, his touch, his warmth and his love. The way our lips moved in synch or the way our bodies molded together perfectly.

Like we were made for each other.

I felt his fingers tug the hem of my shirt asking a silent question, and I nodded. With out breaking our kiss for more than a second he pulled the shirt over my head and threw it somewhere, along with my bra. He leaned back to look at me and I felt a bit self conscience.

"You are so unbelievably beautiful..." He whispered, his eyes raking over my chest. Then he leaned down and started kissing my neck, then I felt his hand gently cup my chest. I moaned and felt a warm wetness pool in my lower regions. He inhaled deeply and growled deep in his chest. "You smell delicious."

I blushed as I realized he could smell my arousal, but I didn't have long to be embarrassed, when his mouth latched onto on of my nipples. I arched my back and held his head to me.

"Jacob..."

His hands snaked their way down to the button of my pants and popped it open.

"Are we still okay?" He asked. I nodded and he slid the pants and my panties down, and I kicked them off. He stood up and took off his jeans, making me blush once again when I realized he went commando. But what really shocked me was that he was huge!

I mean come on, I'm a fairly small girl and he thinks that monster will fit into this body.

There was no way.

"Jake... Can you... Will that...?"

He chuckled and kissed me.

"I won't lie, it will probably hurt at first, but I am going to make this as painless as possible okay?"

"Okay."

"Good now, lay on your stomach. If you can't see me, then you can't think about the pain." I did what he said, and I heard some russling around then a wrapper being torn. That's when my nerves started to kick in. "We don't have to do this honey. I can feel how scared you are. And if your scared tell me you want to stop."

"I-I want to do this Jacob. Im scared, but I know you love me and I trust you not to hurt me." He leaned down to kiss my shoulder tenderly, and I felt the heat radiating off him as he hovered over my backside. Part of me was dissappointed that I couldn't see him, but the other part was relieved. I felt him align up with my opening, and I took a deep breath.

"Tell me too stop whenever you feel like it. I don't care if i'm right on the brink, just say the words."

"I love you." I said softly.

"I love you more." With that he slowly began to push his way in. I felt alittle bit of pain, but I also felt something I hadn't with Rowan.

Pleasure.

He paused once he was all the way in, muttering a few curse words. "Are you okay?" I nodded. " Want me to stop?"

"No..."

"I'm going to go nice and slow."

And he stayed true to his word.

His thrust were so sweet and slow that mt heart swelled with love for him. He would occasionally, kiss and massage my shoulders and neck as he slowly drove me insane.

"Oh jacob..." His strokes gently rubbed my G-spot over and over again, and I could feel myself getting close. So could Jacob.

"Flip over on your back honey." He panted.

He pulled out as I did what he said. Jacob wrapped one of my legs around his waist, and put the other one up on his shoulder, and slowly slipped back inside of me, both of us moaning. He kissed my foot and my toes, gently biting my big toe, making me giggle and him smile.

I felt a slow fire start building up, in my stomach and I started moaning loudly.

"Jacob...Jacob... Feels so good." When I said this, his hand reached between us and softly rubbed my love button.

I gasped as my orgasm washed over me with such a force that had me screaming and my back arching off the bed as I coated him with my love.

"OH god JACOB!" I yelled out.

He never stopped his slow pace, as my walls tightened around him, making him groan loudly.

"Fuck...I'm so close baby..." He moaned. " Can I go alittle bit faster?" I barely managed to nod. I felt his pace pick up slightly and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Fuck Renesmee!" He yelled and spilled his love for me into the condom. He pressed his lips to mine, swallowing both of out moans of pleasure.

Once he was spent, he disposed of the condom, and collapsed on the bed next to me.

"I love you Jacob. That was amazing."

He pulled me to his chest and kissed the top of my head lovingly.

"Your telling me. Although I feel kinda dirty for having sex on the first date." I laughed and snuggled up closer to him.

"I didn't expect for this to happen so soon." I said after awhile.

"You were the one begging me. Oh Jacob! Jacob please fuck me! And I just said no honey we should wait, yet you proceeded to rape me. I feel taken advantage of ontop of feeling dirty."

I laughed again and punched his stomach.

"Shut up, I hate you so freaking much."

He chuckled. "I hate you more honey."

**Gotten kinda... hot won't you say? Lol! They weren't actually suppose to have sex yet, but I thought this date was so perfect, the mood was right, so why the hell not? Now I have to change a couple things around in the plot outline, but the next chapter should be up by... lets say... thursday. Friday at the latest. Please review and tell me how you liked this surprise lemon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sleepless2: I didn't want to say the word! Lol, it just sounded so wrong when I thought about it plus it didn't really fit with the... sweetness of the lemon. Lol!**

**Ilovemonkeys39: Omg that made me so happy to hear you say ! Thank you soooooooooooooooooo much !**

**Please enjoy Chapter 14 !**

**Chapter 14**

**Jacob**

I woke up the next morning with a huge smile on my face, when I saw Renesmee's beautiful body next to mine.

I couldn't believe I lost my virginity to her!

Last night I had been so nervous, since I didn't know what the hell I was doing. I didn't want to tell her that though, because she was so scared of having sex since Rowan ruined her first experience. But it seemed like she enjoyed herself, so I must of done something right!

I guess being friends with Quil finally paid off.

Renesmee stirred and rested her head on my chest. I smiled again and stroked her hair.

"Mmm... Jake?" She called, sleep heavy in her voice.

"Goodmorning beautiful, how do you feel?" I asked, kissing her head.

She groaned and sat up, stretching. "I'm alittle sore, is that normal?"

"I don't exactly have the body parts you have , so how would I know?"

She rolled her eye's, "Well you've had sex before, haven't the girls ever told you they were sore?"

"Ness, I was, uh, I was a virgin..." I said, then looked down some what embarrased.

"You...You were?" She asked. I nodded, "Hmm... I would've never known."

"What?" I asked, my head snapping up, making her blush.

"I mean, I'm not nessacarily experienced in that department, but, just the way you were so gentle, attentive and _good _made me think you'd done it before." He blush darkened.

"So I was that good, huh?" I asked, giving her a cocky smile, trying to ease her embarrasment.

She laughed, "Deflate you ego Black, you weren't that good."

I playfully pushed her back down on the bed and hovered over her body.

"You weren't saying that last night, when you were moaning my name,over and over and over again." She giggled.

"Neither were you."

I smiled and gave her a quick kiss before we both got up. She went to the bathroom to take a shower, while I just threw on some shorts and walked out to the kitchen to make myself something to eat. While I was, The front door flew open, and I jumped, ready to attack, until I heard alittle girl laughing and Quil and Embry yelling.

"Oh Jacob!" Quil sang walking into the kitchen, holding Claire's hand. "Guess what it smells like in here? Smells like some panties hit the floor last night!"

I ignored him, but couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips.

"HOLY Shhhh... Sugar... I'm right aren't I?"

I laughed and punched his shoulder, walking over to my couch, greeting Embry. Quil sat next to me, sitting Claire on his lap.

"Quil is everything about sex?" Embry asked.

"Hel...ck yeah! Little Jakey here just lost his V- card!"

"Whats a V-card Quil?" Claire asked.

"Its a umm... A uh... Credit card?" He tried.

Me and Embry tried to hold back our laughter, but were failing miserably.

"Do you have one?"

That's when me and Embry lost it. We literally fell on the floor laughing.

"Umm... No Claire-bear I lost mine a year ago. I maxed it out."

"Do-" He tickled her sides, making her squeal in surprise.

"No more questions, Okay? You know I love you, but you've got to shut-up now."

She pouted, looking upset, "Your being mean."

"I'm not."

"You said shut-up."

"Did not."

Her mouth twitched like she wanted to smile, but was trying not to.

"Did too! Didn't he Uncle Jake?"

I tried to breath correctly for a minute. "He sure did Claire!" I answered.

Quil glared at me and I blew him a kiss. "See Quil! So you are being mean!" She jumped off his lap and stomped upstairs.

"Thanks Jake, real nice." Quil grumbled. "That girl holds grudge's forever."

"Sorry dude, I didn't know she would act like that." I said, truthfully.

He just huffed and sat back.

"Um, why is there an angry 10yr old sitting in my room?" Nessie asked, coming downstairs in a pair of my sweats and one of her t-shirts.

"Because your boyfriend is a jackass."

I chuckled, "Its not my fault you told her to shut up. You should know better than any one that Claire is sensitive."

Quil got up and walked upstairs, and nessie took his spot.

"Don't make fun of him, he looks really upset."

"Aw come on ness, he'll get over it, He just doesn't like for Claire to be mad at him." Embry interjected. "Just like Jake can't stand for you to be mad at him."

I put a arm around her shoulders and kissed her head, "He's right. I would do everything to keep you happy. Just like Quil does for Claire."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around my middle. Then the door opened again and Leah walked in with her boyfriend. I saw Embry shrink back in his seat and I eyed him suspicously.

"Hey douche bags!" She greeted. "Where's the third wheel?"

"Upstairs. Nice to see you again Mason." I said. He just nodded in my direction and pulled Leah closer to his side.

Me and her formed a relationship similair to mine and Rosalie's, except, at the end of the day Leah knew she could always come to me with her problems.

"Whats the matter Em? Cat got you tongue?" Leah teased.

"Leah, can I talk to you for a minute? Outside?" Embry asked.

"Sure, I'll be back Mas, make yourself comfortable." He leaned down to kiss her, then her and Embry left.

Mason sat next to me, but I wasn't paying him any attention as I ease-dropped on Leah and Em.

_"You brought him here on purpose didn't you? You know me and Quil come to Jakes every morning." Embry said in a hushed voice._

_"So what if you and the other douche come here every morning? Jacob is one of my close friends and I had to talk to him, and Mason wanted to come along."_

_"Why are you so hell bent on hurting me Leah? I've never hurt you like your doing!"_

_"Excuse me!" Leah whispered angrily. "You don't seem to remember the day you told me you were ashamed of telling everyone we were dating? The day where you broke my heart and told me that I wasn't good enough to be with you? Because I remember it perfectly! It felt like losing Sam all over again Embry."_

What the hell?

_"Leah... I never said I was ashamed of you, Your too good for me, and you deserve to be showed off to the world, but I just wasn't the person to do that at the time. We were just having fun, I got scared because I never expected to fall in love with you."_

What the HELL?

_"Bullshit! I don't believe a word coming out of your mouth! If you loved me you would've stayed! Your a fucking coward Embry Call, and I'm happy, so leave me the hell alone!"_

_"Leah..."_

_"Don't fucking touch me!"_

_"Leah!"_

_"NO!"_

That's when I decided to intervene. I got up and ran outside, seeing Leah punching Embry as hard as she could, but he wouldn't let go.

"Embry let go now!" I said using my Alpha voice.

He reluctantly let go and I pulled Leah beside me.

"Look, I don't know what the hell is going on with you two, since I wasn't even aware you dated, but this fucking elementary school arguing is going to stop."

"I have nothing left to say to him, he can go fuc-"

"SHUT UP LEAH! Please... For one goddamn second." I yelled.

She glared at me but said nothing else.

"Thank you. Now, I want to talk to Embry for a second alone, Could you go in the house?"

She huffed and stormed in the house.

"Jacob I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just... I don't know..."

I sat down and motioned for him to join me.

"This is none of my business Embry, so don't apologize. I just wanted to say, you can't force Leah to love you. Trust me. I tried and it just ended up in a big heart break for the both of us."

"But we were different then you and Bella... Sure it started off as casual sex, but then we started talking, she opened up to me man, and she's a beautiful person. Inside and out. And I blew it."

He buried his he head in his knee's and I patted his back.

"You don't know that. It is Leah after all, Em. All she knows is to hold grudge's and hold up that wall because she's been hurt some much. Just give her some time okay? Go home, think about things alittle more rationally, then come talk to me again."

"Yeah, okay. Just don't tell Quil. I don't want him down my throat calling me a pussy all fucking day. I can't WAIT till Claire gets older and he starts falling all over her ass."

I laughed and we stood up.

"I will buy a new video camera just for the ocassion." Em chuckled then waved as he jogged into the forest to phase.

I walked back in the house and smacked the side of Leahs head, "You, come here. Now."

I walked straight into the kitchen and picked up my cold food, groaning when I felt Leahs fist connect with my arm.

"Hit me again and you won't be able violate your leech again."

I growled at her, making her smile.

"We need to talk."

She sighed, "I'm not talking about Embry with you Jake. I know I talk to you about everything else, but this is a personal problem."

I shrugged, "Okay that's fair enough. I won't talk about him right now. Why'd you come over here then?"

"You know how we got the younger boys to phase?" I nodded. "Well one of them found a vampire yesterday."

My eyes widened. "WHAT?" I yelled. "Why didn't you come find me earlier?"

"For your information, Mr. Im going to take this nice and slow, I did come by last night, but you were rather occupied. And honestly, I didn't want to interrupt your love making. Its a special moment." She said in a more softer tone.

"Sorry for blowing up then Lee-lee, Thank you letting us have last night." She rolled her eyes, but the nicer side of her smiled. "So what else happened?"

"Well the fucker went after it by his self, but the tick didn't even try to hurt him, he just said 'The girl is ours' and ran off while Jackson sat there confused... Dumbass..."

_The girl is ours... The girl is ours..._

I kept repeating it in my head until I finally put two and two together.

"How do know all this ? And do know what the vampire looked like?"

"I was suppose to do some reviewing with the younger ones this morning remember? That's when he replayed it all, and after I got done yelling at him, I made him replay it again. The vamp was like... 6'1, red eye's, short blonde hair, and scrawny looking. Like a teenager or young adult."

My eye's widened. Then I started shaking.

"Woah, Jacob calm down. What did I say?"

I felt a cool hand on my back, and my shaking slowed, but didn't stop.

"Jacob, whats going on?" Renesmee asked softly. "Calm down."

I did what she said, closing my eyes and taking a couple of deep breaths.

"Now could you tell me what the hell that episode was about?" Leah said.

"Leah..." I started. "That vampire was Rowan."

**Left you hanging again! Lol. This time I made this chapter short on purpose, because I wanted to leave you on something interesting. **

**And that whole Embry and Leah thing may seem COMPLETELY off subject, but it actually will have some meaning later on. Sorry or the lack of Renesmee and Jacob in this chapter too!**

**Please REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So here we are... Waiting for another chapter... Kinda chilly outside, huh? LOL Sorry for that randomness, I've just always wanted to say that somewhere. Anywho... Here's another chapter so you won't think i'm institutionalized. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 15**

**Renesmee**

I stopped breathing.

He was back.

_Rowan _was back.

I couldn't get any air to my lungs and I was starting to feel light headed. I could distantly hear Jacob yelling at me.

"Renesmee! Honey, breath! Please just breath! I don't want you passing out on me." When I heard the panic rising in his voice, my airways finally opened and I took a deep breath, blinking my eyes a couple times until his face came back into view. "Thats it, just breath. Everything is going to be okay."

"Jake, how is everything gonna be okay? The person who raped me, beat me, is coming back! We don't even know how to find him! He's probably watching us right-"

"Hey!" He yelled. "Baby, i've always kept you safe haven't I?" I nodded. He leaned down and gave me a small kiss. "Then trust me to do it now. We're gonna find this guy and end this."

"Will you be careful? I don't know what he's planning, but his family has been around for as long as seven-hundred years."

His eyes widened, "Damn..." He flashed Leah a look and she just shrugged looking as surprised as him "Okay...Well... We'll still take them out. No matter what. You just go rest and I'll check on you later."

I nodded, but I knew I wasn't getting any rest with Rowan around.

**Leah**

"Well Jake i'm gonna head home." I said, after staying and having dinner with him. Mason left to go to work a couple hours ago.

If I was honest with myself, I would say I didn't even like Mason. He was too quiet and boring in bed. Embry was _way _better.

Sure Embry was quiet too and a bit shy, but he was so easy to talk to, funny as hell, and a animal in bed. Everything about him contrasted from me, but I loved him. He made me feel special, like I could be myself again instead of this bitchy facade I've grown so accustom to.

But Embry was afraid to tell anyone we were an item. Afraid they would judge him. And that broke my heart.

"Okay Leah,"Jacob said, interrupting my train of thought. "Be safe getting home, stay alert."

I rolled my eyes and turned to leave, "Yeah, whatever you say father."

"Leah?" I stopped and gave him an annoyed look. "Talk to Embry. Please."

I chose not to respond and just left. I walked down the quiet streets of La push, enjoying the moment of peace I had.

"Leah!" Someone yelled.

I stopped and sniffed the air, realizing it was Embry. I growled lowly and started speed walking.

"Leah wait!" He ran to catch up, and kept up with my speed easily. "I just wanted to walk with you. You shouldn't be out here alone at this time of night."

"I'm a grown fucking woman Embry, I can take care of myself" I snapped.

"I know Leah... I just worry about you."

"Well don't!" I yelled, coming to an abrupt stop. "Gosh! I wish I'd never met you Embry! I wish I'd never fallen for a guy like you. You... You and Sam are just alike. Except he told me up front we were over. I felt like shit when you ignored me for days, then you finally talk to me and the first thing you tell me is that you were afraid people would judge you for being with me! You don't deserve to care about me, just stay the hell away from me."

I started walking again and didn't hear his footstep after me.

I blinked back my tears, refusing to cry over him. I told myself I wasn't going to cry over any man ever again after Sam. They weren't worth it.

"Tough break up, huh?" A deep voice asked from behind me. I spun around and crouched down to attack, when I was met with bright red eyes and a amused smirk. "Yeah I understand. You see, I once had this girlfriend, beautiful little thing and I treated her like a princess, but she went and ruined it. She had to open her mouth about our relationship to her dear old friend."

"And I care because...? Can't we just skip the talking and you get your ass torn apart?" I growled. He chuckled, pissing me off even more.

"Ah Leah... You should care because, that beautiful girl, is your Alpha's imprint."

"Rowan?" I yelled, " Oh yeah your ass is mine. You've been playing hide and go seek for too long."

"You haven't got me yet darling, I believe my friends have you." I was just getting ready to phase when two crazed wolves started running towards me. I barely had time to process what happened, before I felt myself being pushed out the way, the sound of clothes tearing and a low growling.

I looked up and saw a light grey wolf fighting with the other two black ones.

_Embry._

"Embry no!" I yelled.

I watched horrified as the two wolves were able to move much faster than him, meaning they got in some lucky bites, but Embry didn't give up. He rammed one in the side, making it yelp and slam into a tree, but the other one did the same thing to him, and jumped on him while he was down. Embry let out a painful howl, that made my eyes water again.

I forced myself to get it together when the other wolf joined the first one at tearing at Embry, and phased. But right when I phased, Rowan whistled.

"Go guys now! The others are coming!" They quickly jumped off Embry and ran off, making a swift escape. I phased back human then and ran over to Embry. He was phased back too, and looked near death. There were deep gashes all over his body, some bones were bent in ways they shouldn't be, and he was choking on his own blood.

"Oh god Embry, please don't die on me!" I cried as I tried help get the blood out of his mouth so he could breath. " I'm so sorry for what I said to you. I don't want those to be the last words I ever say to you!" His eyes started to roll back in his head, and I shook him. "NO DON'T YOU DARE GO! YOU ARE GOING TO STAY WITH ME, YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?" I yelled angrily and in a panic.

"Leah what the hell is going on?" Paul yelled appearing with everyone else. "Holy shit!" He exclaimed when he saw Embry.

"Em!" Quil yelled coming over to kneel next to us. "Somebody call the leech doctor! He helped Jake when he was hurt." Quil said.

I wanted to protest, but if it meant Embry was going to be okay, then I didn't care if bigfoot operated on him.

...

I paced back and forth in the cullens living room, getting impatient to see Embry.

"Leah your making me dizzy, its been 4 hours. Will you sit the fuck down?" Paul snapped.

I growled at him and balled up my fist.

"Enough, Paul just shut the hell up and leave Leah alone." Jacob said, tiredly. I gave him a small smile and he winked, stroking his imprints hair while she slept in his lap.

"Would anybody like anything to drink?" Mother vamp asked, coming out of the kitchen with tall glasses of lemonade.

"Sure, thanks Esme." Jake said taking one off the tray. She smiled at him.

"Of course Jacob. Anyone else?"

The guys jumped at the offer, seeing as their Alpha thought it was safe, but I still declined. Who knows what the hell she put in that drink?

"My husband should be out soon, he's just setting up a oxygen tank for Embry now."

My breath caught and I froze.

A...A oxygen tank?

He couldn't _breathe_ on his own?

I plopped down on a chair next to Quil, who just stared into space.

I didn't blame him. Knowing what we saw tonight, everyone should be traumatized.

"Leah what reeally happened tonight? I didn't want to ask you earlier since you were so upset, but I really need to know now." Jacob asked.

I sighed. " Well, when I left your house, I guess Embry was out walking too and he tried talking to me. We had a little argument and I walked off by myself again. The Rowan appears out of no where going on about his precious Renesmee." Jacob growled. "Okay _your _Renesmee! I was gonna phase and rip his ass a new one, but then these to crazed looking black wolves came out of the forest, and I was so shocked that I didn't know what the hell was going on until Embry pushed me out the way and fought them. Jake, you should've seen these things. Their much faster and stronger."

Jacob and the rest of the pack seemed thoughtful, while Paul just shook his head.

"No fucking way that happened!" He yelled "Wolves don't work for leechs, so stop making shit up."

I growled at him, "I'm getting sick of hearing you run your mouth! Why the fuck would I make something like that up? You saw Embry tonight, you know i'm telling the truth."

He stood up and got in my face. "I know you would make something like this up because your a bitch. We all know about your little sex games with Embry, and now you want him hurt because you got your little heart broken."

"I am about to rip your fucking head off!"

I triend to jump at him but Jacob grabbed me arounf the waist, pulling me back.

"Get off me Jake, your a fucking traitor!" I screamed. "How dare you tell them my business?"

"Leah you were with me all day, how could I have possibly told anyone?" He asked calmly. "Embry must of let it slip when he phased to run home earlier."

"Hello everyone." said.

As soon as I heard his voice, I stopped thrashing around in Jacobs arms and gave him my full attention.

"Is Embry okay?" Quil asked.

"He's alive, but not in the best condition. Most of the bones in his body were broken, he had some internal bleeding, because his ribs punctured his lungs. He's not going to be able to talk for a while, because I've had to place a breathing tube in his throat so he could breathe correctly. But if he does well over night, I can remove it and place a chest shell on instead."

"A chest shell?" I asked quietly.

"Yes. Its A machine creates a vacuum between the shell and the chest wall. It will cause his chest to expand, and air is sucked into his lungs. And when he exhale's the air is pushed out of his lungs. Its just support in helping him get enough oxygen. You may go see him if you like, the anestesia I gave him should be wearing off."

"Thanks doc." Jacob said. He smiled at him then left.

"Jake, I can't see him right now." I whispered.

"I understand lee-lee, I know its hard. Just stay upstairs in Renesmee's room if you want to relax. It doesn't smell like vamps in her room."

I nodded and headed upstairs.

I wanted to cry.

I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs.

But I couldn't.

Not just because my brothers were downstairs, but because I felt numb.

I can't believe Embry risked his life for me, after all the shit i've said to him. Maybe he did love me after all.

I growled to myself. I hated feeling insecure and vunerable. It made me seem so weak and I was NOT a weak little girl. I was a strong, independent, single woman. Until Embry came into my life of course.

I laid down on the bed, cringing at the smell of Jacob and Renesmee, but fell into a fitful sleep anyways.

...

When I woke up te next morning, I could still hear the guys downstairs, so I went to join them.

"Goodmorning Leah!" They all greeted. I narrowed my eyes suspicously.

They were too happy.

"Whats going on? What the hell did you duche bags do?"

"Damn Leah! You wake up bitchy too?" Quil asked, chuckling to himself. "We're just happy that Embry is okay. Doc took the little breathing tube out his throat this morning and put that little chest thing on him. He can't talk much, but hey, he's alive."

He was okay? Embry was gonna be okay?

"Why don't you go see him Leah? He should be up." Jake said. I gave him a appreciative look and he just smiled.

I walked upstairs, and opened the door to the 'Operating room', seeing Embry laying in one of those full body cast. Except for the place around his chest, which was covered with a metal shell, one of his arms were free, and he just had a bandage wrapped around the top of his head

"Embry, are you awake?" I called softly, shutting the door behind me.

His eyes slowly opened, and he gave me a small smile.

"Hey..." He breathed.

I sat in a chair next to him and grabbed his hand.

"Hey. You don't have to strain yourself to talk, I just wanted to let you know I was sorry. I was so afraid that the fight we had was going to be te last thing I ever said to you. And even as mean as I am, I couldn't live with that."

"I...don't regret...risking...my life...for you..." He said in between the pumps of air the chest shell was giving him. I felt tears fill my eyes once again and put my head down. I felt so weak, but I still refused to cry. "Leah...Look at...me." I did and he frowned and tried to put a hand on my cheek. But just watching him struggle with that, his hand shaking and his face scrunting up from pain, made me lose it. I cried for the first time in almost 9 years.

"I have to go Embry." I said standing up, ready to make a quick escape.

"Wait!" He tried to yell, able to grab one of my fingers. "Please...don't go... I like...having...you here..."

"I can't stand looking at you like this Em! I don't like these feelings I have for you, and I just need to go."

I ran downstairs and straight out the door, ingoring stares from the pack, and the leech family.

**Jacob**

We all stood up when Leah came running down the stairs, but she ran straight past us and out the door.

"Jared go after her, I'm going to go talk to Em." He nodded and I jogged up stairs. "Em what the hell just happened?" I asked walking into his room.

"I don't...know...she just...freaked out..." He whispered.

He groaned and I sat next to him.

"She'll come around man, I know she will. If she still loves you she'll give you another chance."

"What if...she doesn't..."

"Then, We'll just have to take you out to meet someone else. You know Quils single for a couple years?"

He tried to laugh, but it came out as wheezing.

"I wish... I could...punch the shit...out of you."

I chuckled, and all of a sudden, he slammed his eyes shut and yelled in pain.

"Embry, what the hell is going on?" I yelled in a panic.

Charlisle and Edward were up in a second, and Charlisle immediatly started checking over Embry.

"Charlisle, Charlisle!" Edward called to get his attention.

"What son? Nows not the time to talk."

"He's not hurting. That much atleast. Its... its his head?" He said like a question.

"What are you talking about?

"He's... He's having a vision."

**One moreeeeee cliffy! Lol, I told you guys the whole Leah and Embry thing had something to do with the story... But what exactly? O.O DA DA DUN! Until next time! ( Yes I did go alittle over board with some sweets and red bull earlier, lol.)**

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm glad to see I have some new reviewers! I love your support, and please keep on reviewing! :)**

**Chapter 16**

**Embry**

A blinding, mind numbing pain, course through my head.

I hadn't felt this bad since before Doc put me on these meds!

Every thought I had started to get jumbled up, and it was like I wasn't even in my own head anymore. Like I was seeing someone else's thoughts.

_"...Shoulda killed him...Had no choice... He is our leader..."_

I didn't know what the hell that all meant, but I had a feeling it was about me and that vamp. Was I inside that wolfs head? The one that bit me?

The thoughts slowly turned into pictures, and I could see him running through the woods, slowing down once he came to a small cabin. A vamp about Renesmee's age came out looking pissed off.

_"Didn't I tell you imbecile's not to bite him!" He yelled. "God knows what could possibly happen! Can you guys hear his thoughts?" _

_They both shook their heads._

_"He's probably listening to this conversation right now... Okay listen, we have to be more careful. I don't know if your venom affected him in any way since he is already a wolf, but if you guys ever hear him in your heads, tell me. Got it?"_

_They nodded again._

The scene started to fade away right when the vamp said something else, and I was brought back to the present. There was a oxygen mask over my face, and my body was still hurting all over. The chest shell and mask wasn't doing much justice though because I still couldn't breathe very well.

"He's coming to, everyone back up, please." I heard Doc say. There was a bright light in my eye's when I opened them so I blinked and squinted against it. "Can you hear me Embry? If you can, nod your head once."

I did, and winced.

"Charlisle..." I breathed, "Not...Enough...Air..."

"Oh! I apologize! I didn't want to over do it." He turned the knob on the tank, and I sighed as my chest shell regulated the air going through my body.

"Wh-wha..." I tried to ask him what the hell just happened to me, but I didn't feel like wasting all my energy talking.

"Embry, you were just inside the head of one of the wolves. It might have something to do with the bite marks we treated on your legs and sides, but Charlisle will have to run some to test that theory."

"What werewolf is poisonous?" I heard Jake asked. "Because we sure as hell aren't."

I heard my pack brothers murmur their agreement and I hadn't even realized they were in the same room. I immediatly searched for Leah, but her and Jared were missing.

"We're not sure." Charlisle said, looking frustrated. "I haven't heard anything like this in all my years. I don't mean to sound rude, but I'd really like to look into this, so could you guys please give me a few hours?"

The guys nodded and left the Doc to operate on me.

**Renesmee**

A month has passed since Embry got hurt, and despite his werewolf genes, he wasn't getting much better. He still had to rely on a oxygen tank to keep him alive, and the only improvement he made was that he could sit up alittle.

He always seemed so down in the dumps though because Leah hadn't been to see him since he first got there, but the guys tried to cheer him up, whenever they weren't on patrol.

Thats another thing, I haven't seen Jacob for more that two hours this last month, and I was really starting to miss him. I understood that he had pack duties, but with everything going on, Rowans reappearance, the new werewolves, I needed him more than ever.

He promised to stop by today after patrol, which was over 3 hours ago, I still stayed up and waited though. I was just nodding off when I felt somebody slid into the bed with me. I jumped.

"Shh, honey its just me, your parents let me in."

I relaxed when I heard Jacobs voice and he pulled me into is arms, kissing my head.

"Where were you?" I mumbled.

"I'm sorry I'm late, but today was the day for Claire to leave and Quil was such mess, that we missed a vamps trail and had to follow it long after our shifts."

I yawned and cuddled up closer to his chest.

"Your tired sweetie, go to sleep. We'll talk more in the morning."

"Not tired." I said.

I pushed myself out of bed, trudged down the hall, and splashed cold water over my face. He came in chuckling, as I was wiping my face and pulled me to his chest.

"Your determined to stay up aren't you?" He asked kissing my neck.

"I missed you." I said.

"I missed you too baby."

I turned in his arms and he cupped my face, placing a gentle kiss on my lips. We heard someone downstairs clear their throat, so we pulled away smiling.

"Come on lets go back to bed."

He grabbed my hand, pulling me down the hallway, then pulling me ontop of his chest when he laid down.

"Jacob? When all of this is over, I want to go away." I said, tracing a pattern on his bare chest.

"Oh yeah? Where do you want to go?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Just somewhere far away. Just me and you for awhile."

"Thats the best idea i've heard all month." I giggled, but he sighed. "You know I can't give you all of this though, right?"

I lifted my head up and looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not rich. I never have been and probably never will be. I have a job, but I don't want to work there forever. I've always dreamed of opening my own car shop so I could provide for my own family some day,"

"Jake-"

"No, let me finish Renesmee. I want to do something with my life when this shit is over and done with, become someone who you can be proud of. Just know, that whatever the future hold for us, I will always do my best to provide for you. No matter if its my last dime or my last breath. I love you Renesmee cullen, and I promise to never let you down."

I felt tears prick at my eyes as I stared into his eyes.

"Jacob... You do make me proud." I whispered, stroking his cheek. "Just the little things that you do. Even though my family is wealthy, doesn't mean I want that life. I don't need alot of money or material things to make me happy, as long as I have you, then I don't need anything else. Your it for me Jacob black."

He smiled and laced his fingers through my hands.

"Even if I told you, you had to wear a rag for the rest of your life?"

I laughed. "I would wear it like the sexiest rag on earth."

He chuckled, "Even if we had to sleep outside for the rest of our lives?"

"Are you trying to tell me something Jacob? Am I going to be wearing a rag, homeless, carrying your babies for the rest of my life?"

"I hope so."

I laughed again, and leaned down to kiss him. "I would be the sexiest damn homeless woman then."

He moaned softly, smiling against my lips, "No arguing there."

...

The next day I woke up, Jake and Quil were in my bedroom, looking at something on my laptop. I tried to sneak a look, but of course they knew I was awake and shut the laptop.

"Hey guys, what were you looking at?" I asked stretching.

"Porn." Quil replied and shrugged.

My eyes widened and darted to Jacob who started laughing and smacked the back of Quils head.

"We weren't looking at porn honey, it was nothing don't worry about it."

I narrowed my eyes at him, but didn't question him.

"So, Renesmee, your still going to help me get a job right?" Quil asked.

I tried not to look sympathetic, but he just looked so sad that it broke my heart. I jumped out of bed and went to my dresser pulling out two plane tickets I bought when I got Claire's.

"Of course Quil! But I know how expensive the tickets are, so until you can save up enough, these are two round trip tickets to London, One is for three months from now, and the other one is for about three or four months after that."

Quil looked at the tickets in his hands, then me, then at Jake.

"Can I keep her Jake? Please? I'm falling in love." I giggled and Jacob glared at him.

"Sorry dude she's mine."

Quil shrugged and pulled me into a bone crushing hug anyways.

"I love you for doing this for me, honest. You don't know how much I wish Claire was still in La push with me."

I kissed his cheek, and pulled back.

"She'll be back before you know it and once Rowan is gone for good, you can go see her."

"Speaking of, Quil, We have a shift with Paul so lets go." Quil gave me another hug then left.

"You'll be safe right?" I asked.

Jacob nodded and kissed me twice, lingering the second time.

"I'll be fine honey, I promise. Stay inside. I love you."

"I love you too." With that he left, and I watched out my window as he tore off his shirt and pants, phasing once he hit the woods. I sighed then walked down the hall towards Embry's room. He was watching t.v, and when he saw me he smiled.

"Hey...come in..."

I sat in the chair next to him and smiled back.

"Hey how you feeling today?"

"I'm ready...to get...this damn...shell...off my...chest." He said.

"Its helping you breathe Embry, if you didn't have it you would dead right now."

He sighed, "Sometimes I...wish I was."

"You shouldn't say that." A voice said from the doorway.

We both looked ver and it was Leah.

"Leah..." Embry breathed.

"Hey Em." She smiled.

I got up. "I'll give you two a minute."

**Leah**

When I saw his eyes light up when I walked in the room, I knew I had made the right choice in coming back.

After Renesmee shut the door, I walked over to his bed and grabbed his hand.

"So whats new? You need a sponge bath?" I asked wagging my eyebrows.

He smiled so big, that It could probably be seen all the way downstairs.

"Leah? What...does this...mean?"

I sighed, "They told me about your vision or whatever after I ran off. I wanted to come make sure you were okay, but I couldn't. My pride always gets in the way. But when I was sitting at home for the past month, I thought about how happy you made me, how you made me feel like the person I use to be before Sam broke my my heart. I miss the talks we had, the dinners we ate together and... The way you made love to me."

"Leah... You deserve...to be shown off... to the world... And if you give... me the chance...thats exactly...what I'll do."

I smiled, "I don't know, that wolf didn't break your dick, did he? Because I would die if we couldn't have sex anymore."

Embry let out a breathy laugh, "No... everything is still...put together... down there."

I laughed, "I love you Embry Call."

He smiled again as I leaned over him, careful not to hurt him, and pressed my lips to his.

I was finally home.

**Renesmee**

I sat in my bedroom, smiling after hearing Embry and Leah make up. Maybe things really were starting to look up.

I couldn't wait to tell Jacob the good news!

Just then my phone rang, and I immediatly picked it up, thinking it was Jacob.

"Jacob, I know you don't have much time to talk but you won't belie-"

"I'm sorry, but who's Jacob again darling?" A deep familiar voice, asked.

I gasped and dropped the phone.

Rowan.

"Renesmee dear, pick up the phone, I don't have time to waste." He sighed.

I picked up the phone with trembling fingers, "Wh-what do you want Rowan?"

"A guy can't call his girlfriend? I miss you darling, and I'm coming for you soon."

I looked out the window, to make sure he wasn't _that _close to me. "Where are you Rowan? Why can't you just leave me alone? You already took everything that means something to me!"

He chuckled, "Oh sweet naive, Renesmee... You belong to me. I think I prove that the day you gave me your innocence."

"I didn't give you shit!" I yelled. "You took everything from me! And I want you DEAD!"

"Thats awful high hoping. Your new boyfriend tried to kill me, but my brother took care of him. Just know that, we're planning something. Something bigger than you and your little wolves can handle. and by time i'm done, you'll be wishing you stayed with me. Have a nice day darling."

With that he hung up. I vaguely noticed my family come into the room as I continued to scream at the phone.

"ROWAN! ROWAN ANSWER ME! WHAT DID YOU DO TO JACOB!"

I felt my Mom pry the phone from my hands, and I dissolved into tears.

"Renesmee, whats going on?" Daddy asked me.

"Rowan just called Dad. He did something to Jacob!"

**Oh crap. What happen to Jacob? O.O My friend read this chapter before I posted it and she told me I was going to give somebody emotional whiplash because I switch up the good/bad moments at the snap of a finger. LOL! Do you agree with her?**

**Please review! :)**


	17. Author alert

**Okay so i'm like literally crying right now you guys...**

**My computer JUST like literally broke 3 minutes ago... Its 9:03 as I write this And It broke at 9:00...**

**My stupid friend was messing around while I was typing chapter** **17 and knocked the computer right out of my lap making the screen completely shatter on the concrete. ( We were sitting out on the porch.) I have to use my cheap ass ipod touch to write this to you all.**

**So I have to buy like a Thousand dollar new screen, and I don't know when I'll be getting it, so I don't know when I'll be updating again...**

**But please don't give up on this story... That will really break my heart... If your just patient with me, I can see if i can make it to the library sometime before this week is over and whip up something as good as I had already started. But if not just PLEASE watch your story alerts, because I WILL BE back soon, and with a vengance.**

**Thank you guys hope you understand, because i am really upset about this...**


	18. Chapter 17

**I'm back ! :DD OMG! I was going INSANE not being able to update! But I'm at the library, as promised, and heres the next CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 17**

**Renesmee**

I called Jacobs phone non-stop for the next two hours, going more and more insane each time he didn't answer.

"Renesmee, why don,t you sit down and relax for awhile?" Mom reasoned, "I'm sure he's fine and just lost his phone running around or something."

"He never loses his phone, Mom!" I yelled. "He always answers my calls, even if he's in the middle of patrols!"

I dialed his number once again and paced back and forth, waiting to hear his voice.

"Please please pick up…" I whispered to myself.

Then the ringing stopped.

"Hello? HELLO?" I Yelled, frantically.

"I told you I heard the fucker ringing Quil!" I heard Paul yell. "Who is this?" Paul asked me.

"Paul? Paul, thank goodness, I'm so glad to hear your voice! Its Renesmee, is Jacob with you guys?"

He didn't answer right away, and I heard muffled voices in the background.

They were starting to make me even more nervous.

"Uhh, Loch ness?" Quil called.

"Yes, Quil! Please tell me something! I'm literally losing my mind over here! Did Rowan do something to Jacob? Is he hurt?"

"We haven't actually, um, seen him for a couple of hours…"

I felt my heart skip a beat.

Or two.

"Rowans fag of a brother came out here talking all this shit, Jake got pissed and they ran off. He isn't in wolf form anymore, so nobodies heard from him in awhile. I'm sorry."

I hung the phone up and threw my phone at the wall.

"DAMMIT!" I yelled, not caring that my parents were in the same room. I sank to the floor, dissolving into tears.

'_He's not dead, He's not dead… He promised me he would always come back to me.' _I kept thinking to myself.

The problem was actually believing it.

Dad shot up in his chair, making me and Mom become worried.

"Edward what is it?" She asked.

"Its Jacob." My eyes widened. " He must be close because I can hear his thoughts."

I was out the door before he could say anything else, screaming for Jacob.

"JAKE! JACOB! WHERE ARE YOU?" I screamed.

"Over here honey…" I heard him groan.

Turned to the sound of his voice and ran full speed to the sound of his voice, jumping on him, when I made out where he was.

"AHHHH SHIT RENESMEE!" He yelled out in pain. "GET OFF ME!"

I immediately jumped back and gasped at the sight in front of me.

He had five claw marks going across his chest blood dripping everywhere.

"EDWARD!" He called out, before doubling over. "Fuck! Stupid cock sucking tick…" He mumbled.

Daddy was beside Jake in a second, with a first aid kit. But vampire style.

It didn't have those band-aids and stuff in it, since we never got regular cuts and bruises, No, This carried the important stuff, that was used on me or the wolves.

"Jacob lie down on the ground, I know the vampire spit venom in your wounds, and this will help."

Jacob followed what he said, muttering several more curses.

"Now this is only going to hurt a little bit… Or a lot, but you have to stay still, and

please don't phase on me. Are you ready?"

"YES! Goddamn it Edward, just hurry up!"

Daddy pulled out a bottle no bigger than a eyed drop bottle and squeezed two drops on the first cut.

Jacobs back arched, as he howled with pain, making my eyes water.

"FUCKING HELL EDWARD! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT SHIT WOULD MAKE IT BURN WORSE!"

"You didn't ask." Daddy replied calmly.

Jake growled and had the same reaction when Daddy cleansed the rest of the wounds. Once they were free of venom, they started to heal.

"Don't move Jacob, I'll be right back." Daddy raced into the house, and Jake looked over at me.

"Come closer baby, I need you right now." He panted. I scooted closer, and he rested his head on my thigh. "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier."

I ran a hand through his hair. "I don't care, I'm just glad your alright. Rowan called me and-"

"That fucker called you?" He growled. "I'm going after him again, and this time I'm ending him. Weak bastard had to send his brother after me."

"Shh Jake, don't get all worked up. Rowan called and told me that his brother, 'took care of you' the way he said it made me think you were dead." Tears spilled out of my eyes.

"No honey, nobody could ever take me away from you. Please don't cry. Especially when I can't comfort you correctly."

"I'm sorry. I just can't help it. I can not imagine losing you."

He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"You won't ever have to. I'm not going anywhere."

…

Daddy came back out, wrapped Jacobs's torso up, then helped him upstairs to my bedroom.

As soon as his head hit the pillow though, he was knocked out cold.

I smiled and got up to leave him alone since I wasn't tired.

"Dad, I'm going to sit outside for awhile." I yelled.

"Stay close to the house and don't go anywhere near the forest!"

I threw on a hoodie and jogged out the house, over to my favorite spot in the backyard, where me and Jacob use to spend countless hours.

Just as I was starting to relax, I felt a cold hand wrap around my mouth and one on my arm.

"Try to scream and I'll kill you." Rowan whispered in my ear.

I tried to anyways and he just scooped me up, and ran deep into the forest. I was screaming and kicking at him the whole time. Once we got to where ever he was taking me, He threw me on the ground.

"It is so good to see you after so long Renesmee, Up close of course. Your still as beatiful as I remember." He smiled.

"Jacob is gonna find me! Or my Dad! He was watching me you know." I said, my voice wavering.

He just chuckled.

"Yeah I _soooo_ scared of your parents. Or your precious Jacob."

"What do you want Rowan? Why are you playing this game with us?"

"One: Its not a game. You guys are making it into one that I have to admit, I'm enjoying. And two: I want you."

"Well that's too bad cause you can't have me." I spat.

"Oh really now? Nicholas? Bring out our little guest out please."

I heard foot steps to tthe left of me, and saw a man looking to be in his mid-twenties, escorting a tied up Claire who was struggling and crying in his grip.

I tried to get up, but Rowan pushed me down on my butt.

"Here's the deal Renesmee." Rowan said, unnessacarily raising his voice. "You have three options. One, you can willingly break up with your boyfriend Jacob, run away with me and set poor little Claire free. Two, you can not do what I just requested, and kill Claire and perhaps the rest of your family. Or three, just to have some fun, I might leave little Claire alive and just start a war, how does that sound?

I really like option one because I get you, but the other two sound fun too."

Tears filled my eyes.

"You-you want me leave Jacob?" I whispered.

"Yes dear, thats what I said."

"Rowan please, if you ever loved me, you wouldn't be doing this too me... Just let her go, and let us leave."

"Sorry, but life doesn't work that way. I ALWAYS get what I want. And you just happen to be what I want. So make your decision quick, or I'll pick for you."

I felt so conflicted. I loved Jacob and didn't want to break his heart, but if that was the only way to save him and everyone else, then I would do it.

"Okay... I leave Jacob..." I said quietly.

His whole face lit up in a smile and I wanted to put a stake through his heart.

"Splendid! I'll give you one week to do it, and we'll be watching. If you haven't done it by then, the little girl dies, as does the rest of your family."

I nodded. " Can me and Claire go now?"

"Oh no, I think we'll keep the little girl until you do as your told. And watch your thoughts around your father. If he find out one little thing-"

"They all die, I know." I snapped.

"Good, you can go." I stood up and slowly appoached Claire.

"I'm so sorry you were dragged into this Claire. I'm doing this for you, Quil, Jacob, and everyone else. Be strong okay sweetheart?" She nodded and I kissed her head before sprinting off back home.

...

**Jacob**

Its been a couple days since my accident and Renesmee been acting different, more distant ever since.

So I decided to do something special for her.

I set up candles all over my house, washing my sheets, making sure everything was was clean dor her. I cooked a nice lasagna dinner for us both, and ran to the store quickly to buy some, pink roses.

I came back just in time to take the food out of the oven, and clean myself up alittle.

A couple minutes later I heard someone knock on the front door. I ran dowstairs, took a deep breath and opened the door quickly covering her eyes.

"Jacob what are you doing?" She asked a small smile forming on her lips.

"I have a surprise for you, just keep walking forward."

I helped her walk into my kitchen then released her eyes.

"Tada!" I exclaimed, hoping tp make her laugh, but failed miserably.

The smile washed of her face and was replaced by tears.

"What baby? You don't like it? I'm sorry, you don't have to cry, I was just hoping to cheer you up alittle." I grabbed her hands and kissed one.

"No-no Jacob it perfect... I just...I'm breaking up with you..."

She dropped my hand and ran out the house, shocking the hell out of me. I quickly snapped out of t though and chased after her in the rain.

"Renesmee! Renesmee wait!" I grabbed her and pulled her back towards me. "Baby please, whatever I did just talk to me!" I pleaded.

"No Jacob I c-can't! Let me go!" She sobbed.

Despite the rain, I could feel my own tears running down my face.

"NO! I'm not letting go until you give me an explanation!"

"I don't want to be with you anymore, Jacob! I'm sick of being with you! I want to experience new things, new people! I don't want to rot on this reservation forever!" She yelled at me.

I felt my heart break in half when she said that, and it felt like all the air was knocked out of my lungs.

I was so hurt, I hadn't even realized that my grip on her loosen, giving her the chance to run to the parents car and drive off.

I fell to my knees, crying out all my grief, watching as my other half drove off.

**Sniff, sniff... SO! You guys I'm Sorry If this chapter is ridiculously short, but I only had so much time on the computer at the library. So for the next chapter i'm hoping to have it up by monday. Oh and I'm making my friend buy me a new comp, or I threatnened to sue her LOL! So until next time guys!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Im back once again and im soooooooooooooooo sorry this chapter late, but I had some troubles finding a computer to use over the weekend. I got some complaint messages last chapter, saying it was too short and that I wasn't posting fast enough, but you have to understand guys, Im doing the best that I can with this whole situation. Atleast im going through the trouble to try and get one chapter up a week at the most. So please just bear with me and enjoy what I do post :))) **

**WITH THAT SAID... Please enjoy the next, and perhaps one of my favorite chapters yet :DD And review once you see that ****Wittle ****button at the bottom, Lol!**

**Chapter 18**

**Renesmee**

I drove so fast, that I put my Father to shame.

I pounded my fist against the steering wheel, crying so hard that my lungs hurts from the gasping so violently.

I cursed at the top of my lung, begging at what ever god there was to kill Rowan, and spare Jacob and me all grief and heartbreak.

I drove to the destination Rowan gave me and saw him waiting for me with Claire, by the edge of the woods.

"Are you happy now?" I screamed ta him, exiting the car. "Are you fucking happy that you've successfully took everything goo out of my life? Is this what you wanted to see? See me break and crumble in front of your eye? HUH?"

Front what I could see from my blurred vision and the rainfall, he actually looked remorseful. He was in front of my in a instant and gripped my cheek softly, surprising me.

"I've only ever wanted you to be happy, Renesmee, and your going to be happy with me and me only. Jacob didn't actually make you happy, he was just something for you to play with while I gone."

I pushed him away angrily, "I cannot believe you! I actually thought you really cared about me for a minute! What you don't seem to understand Rowan, is that I will NEVER be happy without Jake. Not in a thousand years. I broke his heart today, and I feel as low as the scum you are."

He growled and I stood my ground. I was too angry this time.

"Yeah fucking growl all you want, but you deserve me right now, I will admit that. YOu deserve me because I will be a the fucking dead walking for the rest of my life since you took me away from my mate. And you deserve something cold and dead. Like your heart."

"ENOUGH!" He roared. I smiled bit, happy to have pissed him off.

Until he choked me.

I could faintly hear Claire screaming at him to stop it but he just whipped around with his free hand and slapped her clear across the face, knocking her out.

"No... Stop...Don't hurt her..." I choked out, clawing at his hand around my throat, black spots dancing in my eyes.

"Always gotta do stuff the hard way darling. Its getting old." He said right before I fell out of conscience.

...

Waking up, I felt a pounding pain in my head, and chains around my ankles, but my hands and arms were free.

Groaning, I pushed myself up against the wall behind me. I looked around at the poor conditions I was in. It looked like a old warehouse basement, water dripping from the ceiling, and air thick. Despite the darkness, I noticed a little body laying in the corner in front of me.

"Claire..." I whispered my throat hoarse from yelling.

Oh and maybe from being choked.

I felt so weak, physically, but forced myself to crawl over to her. The chains got pretty far too before they stopped. I was just out of reach from her and laid on my side, shaking her foot.

She jumped and looked around before screaming.

"Hey, Shhh shh, your okay Claire, its just me, Renesmee."

She looked over at me, fear and alittle relief in her eyes.

"R-r-renesmee?" She whispered in a small voice.

"Yes, sweetie its me, scoot closer so I can be near you."

She did, but I knew it was hard since the chains were alot heavier to her. Once she was next to me, I pulled her into my lap, her tears immediatly starting.

"Aunt Nessie... I want my Quil." She sobbed.

I stroked her hair and held back my own tears.

"I know sweetie, I know. I want Jacob. I'm going to get you out of here soon okay?"

She nodded, but continued crying into my neck.

A couple minutes later, a metal door, that I hadn't noticed before flew open. Claire gripped my shirt tighter and whimpered.

" I see my girls are finally up!" Rowan exclaimed walking in with plates of food. "I hope your hungry!"

He set some pancakes and eggs in front of us and two cups of orange juice. One of them smelled funny, but I chose not to acknowledge that until he left.

"You girls eat, I'll be back to get you in awhile. We have to keep moving."

I glanced towards the door and squinted against the morning light, but I made out the figure of a wolf and he was looking directly at me.

My first thought was, ITS JAKE! But then I realized he had a different smell than the quiluete wolves, so that excitement died pretty quick.

"Well are you two going to eat?" Rowan asked urging us on.

Claire started to reach for some juice, but I discreetly tugged her sleeve, pulling her arm back.

"I don't like people watching over me while I eat." I stated.

He chuckled, "Okay fine, anything you want. Just call for Kyle when your done and he will alert me."

He kissed my head and I cringed away slapping at him. He meerly laughed.

"Your mine Renesmee cullen, and the sooner you realize that, the better."

With that he left, leaving me to feed Claire all the un-drugged food.

**Embry**

"Leah! Leah, baby I can do it by myself!" I chuckled, as she fret over feeding me.

I have been healing fairly well now, and part of me thinks its because Leah forgave me. Before that, I really had no reason to stick around if she didn't love me.

My arm and leg healed enough for me to do some stuff on my own, with the help of a wheelchair only because I was still having pains in my back

Excruciating pains in my back.

But on the brighter side again, I got the little chest shell removed, and just had to use the air tubes that go up your nose, to make sure I got all of the oxygen I needed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Just, dammit, don't hurt yourself!" She exclaimed.

I smiled and took my plate from her.

"Ahhhh!" I yelled out.

"Fuck! What did I tell you Embry! I knew-"

She stopped talking when I burst out laughing.

"I'm just messing with you babe, I'm fine."

"You know what Embry? I don't have time for this. I'm trying to help your sorry ass and all your doing is making jokes."

She turned to leave and I started to panic.

"Wait! I'm sorry! Baby, don't leave, I'm sorry. Just sit back down. Please."

She turned back around and crossed her arms over her chest.

"This isn't a joke to me Embry. I am worried about you, and I never worry about people like this."

She walked back over to me and I cupped her cheek.

"Im sorry. Can I kiss it and make it better?"

She smirked and leaned down just out of my reach, because I couldn't bent my neck up that far.

"You want it call?" She growled and bit my lip teasingly.

I groaned, "Leah please don't tease me."

"This is my payback Call, now tell me how much you want me"

I fucking blushed. She knew I was shy and didn't like expressing my my sexual thoughts aloud. Just I was getting ready to tell her that, I got a familiar searing pain in my head and screamed out in pain, forreal this time.

I faintly heard Leah shouting at me and for Charlisle as I fell into somebody else's mind.

_"God these chicks eat so damn slow... Some man thought. Why can't Rowan watch his own whores..."_

Rowan? His own whores?

Jacob told me, or more like cried to me, that Nessie had broke up with him then dissapeared.

Could he be talking about her? But he has two women?

_"We're done in here!" A familiar voice yelled._

_"Finally!" He barked towards a small shed, and Rowan came into view._

_He calmly walked over like the cocky bastard he was and opened a metal door to a cement building._

_"I hope your meals were okay. Renesmee? You barely touched your food."_

Fuck! It was Renesmee!

_"Wasn't hungry. My BOYFRIEND made a huge dinner before I BROKE HIS HEART."_

_The wolfs mind I was in, peeked around Rowan and looked in the room and I saw Rowan, roughly un-doing chains from Renesmee's ankles, while she exclaimed in pain. Then he moved on to..._

Oh FUCK ME! The bastard had Claire too! Quil was gonna freak!

_"Once again, always gotta do things the hard way..." He punched her in the face and did the same to Claire, throwing them over his shoulders. "Lets go boys!"_

Him and the wolves took off running, and before the vision faded, I saw a street name.

Old willows drive.

"Come on back to us Embry." I heard Charlisle say as I started to blink my eyes. "Good, good can you hear us? Leah talk to him, he might respond."

"Em, its me Leah if you can hear me squeeze my hand."

It took all of my strength just to do that and open my eyes looking at my pack.

"Jake...Quil..." I croaked.

They moved closer to the bed and I fliched alittle at Jacobs haunted face. I really didn't want to add anymore drama to his life right now, but this might actually help him figure things out alittle bit.

"Yeah Em, whats wrong?" Quil asked.

"Old...Old willows drive..."

"That old abandoned neighborhood?" I nodded. "What about it?"

"R-rowan... Claire... N-ness..."

Quils eyes widened in fear, and Jake looked flat out pissed.

"HE HAS CLAIRE!" Quil roared. "IM GOING AFTER THAT SON OF A BITCH RIGHT NOW!"

Quil stormed out of the room, and you could hear him howl in pain and anger outside.

"I'm with him. The rest of you guys just stay close in case we need back up." Jake practically growled under his breath, punching a hole in the wall before leaving too.

I laid back, pulling Leah down into her chair and inhaling her scent.

I was so worn out, but I could feel something...

Something big was about to go down.

**Once again I apologize for this chapter being so short, but I have limited time to work on them. :(((( I hope my readers are still with me, and if they are...**

**Please review! **


	20. Chapter 19

**I worked so hard and long (Haha) To find a way to make this chapter longer with out ruining or using any of the things I had planned for the future chapters. SO if they just kinda babble in this chapter or have unnessecary thoughts or whatever then sorry! And Thanks to all y reviewers that are still with me and showing support I love you guys! :D**

**So... I hope you enjoy this chapter becoause I actually really liked writing it. It challenged me. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 19**

**Jacob**

I ran out of the house, feeling more angry that I've ever felt in in my life.

He took my imprint.

And he was going to die for it.

I felt so possesive, you would think I was going crazy. But she was mine. Even if she didn't want to be with me.

_'If he touches one hair on her head, I will rip him apart, put him back together and rip him apart again.' _Quil growled in his head as we tore through the his thoughts turned from anger to panic. _'What if her touches her against her will or molest her? God she is just a little girl... But I know the sick fucker would do it'_

Images of Renesmee from that day found her at Rowans house popped into his head.

I growled _'Enough Quil!' I yelled. 'I know you worried about her, but I don't think he's that disgusting to put his hand on a nine year old.'_

But he might do something to Renesmee.

I growled again and pushed my legs harder.

Once we made it to the old house, I smelled my Nessie and Claire immediatly. We spotted a metal door and I told Quil to phase and unlock it. I crouched down ready to attack in case Rowan was in there with them.

When he slammed the door the open though, nobody was inside.

"FUCK!" Quil screamed and punched a dent in the metal door. "I can't even catch their scents anywhere else but in this damn house! He took my little girl Jake!" Angry tears fell down his face as paced back and forth, pulling at the roots of his hair, muttering under his breath.

I phased human, pulled some shorts on and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Quil, I'm just as worried as you are, but you've got to keetp it together." I said, "As long as she's with Renesmee I'm sure she'll be fine. She knows how much Claire means to you."

We were silent for awhile as he thought about what I said.

"Your right." He said quietly. "Loch ness will her safe." It sounded he was trying to convice himself, rather than talking to me. "You know you know Renesmee will be okay too, right? She's strong enough not to get sucked back into his abusive ways."

"I hope she is Quil." I sighed.

...

By the time we made it back to the Cullens house, we were both physically and emotionally exhausted.

"Did you guys find them? Are they okay?" Bella asked me.

"Don't you think she would be with me if I found her Isabella?" I snapped sitting on the couch next to my pack.

"So what do we do? Is this another war?" Emmett asked, smirking. "I can't turn down a good fight!"

"We know Emmett." Blondie said rolling her eyes.

"It may result in that, but we have remember the fact they they've been around longer than us, longer than Charlisle. Even with the help from othe covens, there will be some lives lost in this battle."

"I'm ready to risk my life for my pack mates, if it comes down to that." Sam said and the pack quickly agreed. "We've all seen what Rowan is capable of, yet we out number them, so it shouldn't be that hard, should it?"

"Your forgetting the fact that their much more experienced and stonger than us connsidering they still drink from humans. They also have wolves on their side."

"What the fuck were those things anyways?" Paul asked, "I knew for sure they weren't from our tribe."

Edward turned to Charlisle and nodded at something he probably thought.

"We believe that they may be Children Of The Moon." Charlisle said.

"What is that?" I asked, intrigued.

"They are people who have been infected with the poison of an actual wolf. They should only be able to phase on full moons, which is why I don't understand why Embry just had the vision he did..."

"So their blood line gets passed down like ours? After they've been infected?"

"No. If they happened to mate and have children, their off-spring would have to be bitten too. They have a special venom that turns humans like ours, but as I said before, they should only phase on full moons."

"This shit is ridiculous..." Quil muttered. "I just want my little girl back and sitting here learning about the thing that almost killed our brother isn't going help us find them. We should be out there be out there right now looking for them!"

"I agree with Quil." Leah said. " I'm ready to find the bastards that hurt Em."

The wolf pack started murmuring their agreements and stood up.

"Guys!" I yelled to get their attention. "I want to find them more than anyone else in this room, but lets not be so drastic. For one, They have no scent. Im guessing its one of their powers if not for any other reason, so if we want to find them we have to pay close attention to every single clue. Two, Edward is right. They are much stronger than us put together, and we'll need as much help as we can get. Then we need to come up with a plan. We can't rely on Embry's visions forever."

Everybody in the house was silent, as they thought amongst themselves about what I suggested.

"Edward is right..." Jared mumbled. " Those are three words I thought I'd never hear you say."

Everyone chuckled and even I cracked a smiled dispite the tension in the room.

"Our Alpha is right." Sam said, making everyone focus again. "We have to be thorough about this plan if we plan on getting our brother imprints back safetly."

"We'll call and see if any of the covens we know want to help." Esme said in that motherly voice. "We'll do anything to get Renesmee back."

"Then its settled." I said, "Once those covens get here, we will discuss possible ideas and we'll go train our little ones that just phased."

If Rowan wanted a war...

The he got it.

**Renesmee**

I couldn't tell where we were exactly, since Rowan had living in a house with all the windows blocked off.

We haven't been in Forks for two or three months though, that much I knew.

Right now, I was sitting in mine and Claire's room, putting some antibiotics on her wounds Rowan gave her, whenever he hit us. And to be honest, I think he was touching her in a way he shouldn't when he watched us bathe. She wouldn't tell me anything, since she cried herself straight to sleep afterwards, but I knew the signs.

I was that postion once before with him.

"Aunt Nessie?" Claire sniffled.

"Yes Claire?"

"When are we going home? I don't like getting beat. Quil never hits me, or my Momma."

I hugged her to my chest as her tears started again.

"Shh...I know you don't like being beat, i'm going to try and get him to lay off of you. You don't deserve this at all and I can't tell you enough how sorry I am."

I held her until she cried herself to sleep, then gently laid her down and walked to the intercom in our room.

"Rowan?" I called. I got a response a minute later.

"Yes darling? Are my girls hungry?"

"No, but can I talk to you?"

I waited to hear the padlock on the door click and when it did, I quietly left the room and made my way upstairs.

"What is it you need dear?" He asked, as I entered his room.

He was getting dressed like he was about to go out somewhere important.

"Going somewhere?" I asked. "You actually trust me enough to leave me alone?"

He chuckled, "Of course I don't trust you silly girl! Kyle and his brother are outside until I return, if you can even find a way out." He snickered to himself. "Anyways, since you have no clue as to where we are..."

He pulled out a cell phone and place it in my hand. I looked up at him, my jaw on the floor.

"I-I can call someone? Anyone?"

"Sure, but i'll be monitoring the conversations, don't worry."

"I...Um...Wow. Thank you?"

He smiled, "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

I was so excited about calling Jacon, I completely forgot I came in here to talk to him.

"Oh, its about Claire. Rowan, she is only nine years old, she can't handle your beatings, especially since she's human. Do you think you could take it easy on her? Please?"

"Sure." He said, tieing his shoes.

"What?" I almost screamed. "Who the hell are you?"

He laughed and grabbed my hand.

"Darling if I lay off beating her, you owe me something." HIs voice lowered and made me want to gag. " Something i've missed."

"I knew it was to good to be true you perv." I said, snatching my hands from him. "I am not having sex with you."

His eyes turned from happy to angry all in one split second.

"Your going to do whatever I say. I didn't have to give you a phone, or agree to lay off the little bitch. You can cooperate or not" He shrugged. "Either way I get what I want, understood?"

I gritted my teeth and nodded.

"Good girl, now I have to go. Don't cause any trouble, and the phone is fully charged."

He kissed my lips ad left the room before I could hit him. I rushed back to my room and gently shook Claire awake.

"Claire, Claire wake up." I said softly, but urgently.

Her eyes slowly opened and she sat up.

"Are we leaving?" She askes rubbing her eyes.

"Afraid not, but do you you want to call Quil?"

**Quil**

I was out nearly every night doing my own patrols because I desperately wanted Claire back and safe with me.

Today I was so worn out, I just wanted to go pass out, but of course my phone rang.

"What? I'm trying to sleep." I snapped.

"Quil?" A little girls voice called.

My eyes widened, and my heart started racing.

"Cla...Claire? Is that you?" I whispered, not believing my ears.

"Its me Quil, I miss you."

Tears filled my eyes when I heard her breathing hitch.

"Don't cry baby, I miss you too. I need you to tell me exactly where you are so we can come find you."

"Aunt Nessie doesn't know. Quil I wanna come home!" She sobbed.

A pained sob made its way through my lips too.

"I don't like being beat! It hurts. You never hit me, I wanna be with you?"

"Listen to me Claire, and I need you to be honest with me okay? Does he touch you? In your secret places?"

She was couldn't answer me for awhile as her sobs increased.

"Yes Quil, and I don't like it at all. It makes me feel so nasty and makes me sad, because I'm not suppose to be touched there right?"

I felt my blood boiling and more tears rolled down my cheeks, because I couldn't do a damn thing to help her.

"Your not sweetheart, and I'm so so sorry I'm not there to protect you. I'm going to find you real soon and get the guy who is putting his hands on you. Then you'll be safe with me again. Just be strong for me, I love you _SO_ much."

She sniffled as she started to calm down.

"I love you too Quilly."

I smiled at her nickname. She gave it to me when she was five years old.

"You know I'm going to tickle you to death when I see you right? I told to stop calling me Quilly!" I joked, hoping to cheer her up and hear her laugh.

And thank goodness it worked.

She giggled, "Only if you can catch me slowpoke!"

I chuckled, "Wheres Renesmee sweetie?" I hoped she was okay too.

"She's sitting her. Wanna talk to her?"

"Yeah, put her on the phone please."

There was some shuffling in the background then Nessie was on the line.

"Loch ness, are you doing okay?" I asked.

"Not really Quil," She sighed. "But I've been trying my best to keep Claire safe and away from Rowan, I'm just so sorry she got dragged into this."

"Me too, but thank you so much for keeping her safe to the best of your abilities. We're working on-"

"Shhh! Rowans listening in on these conversations."

"Oh! Thanks, I would've blew our cover!"

She giggled then turned serious again, "Hows...Hows Jacob? Is he there?"

"No. He's to hell bent on finding you to even sleep. I just got in actually from doing my own patrols."

"Oh well, I'm sorry to have woke you."

"Renesmee. You must be fucking crazy to apologize! I thought I was the dumb one!"

She laughed, "Yeah, yeah. Claire wants to say goodbye."

I frowned, I wanted more time to talk to Claire before we hung up.

"Bye-bye Quil, I love you." She said sadly.

"I love you too Claire-bear. If you have the phone again anytime soon call me okay? I don't care what time it is."

"Okay."

"Alright sweetie, We'll see eachother real soon. Bye-Bye."

We hung up and I ran back out the house, my fatigue forgotten, as I was ever more angry and determined to find Claire.

**Jacob**

I was at the cullens house, waiting on the Denali coven to get here and try to figure out where the hell Quil was, when my phone rang.

I excused myself and jogged outside.

"Jacob Black." I answered.

"Jake." I heard Renesmee say.

I almost dropped the phone.

Was I dreaming? Was I just hearing things?

"R-renesmee?" I studdered.

"Yeah Jake its me."

"Oh god honey! I've been so fucking worried about you! and Claire too. Where are you? I'm coming to get you."

"I don't know where we are. Rowan has us locked up in some house with no windows."

Of course he would.

"Well I'm just so glad you called honey, is he hurting you?"

"He beats me and Claire, but i've been trying to keep her out of the heat, you know?"

"Yeah I'm sure Quil will appreciate you for protecting her." I sighed. " We're going to find you guys soon Ness. I don't care if you don't want to be with me anymore, I love you and want you safe again, away from that creep."

"Jacob, listen..."

"No you listen Renesmee. I love you more than anyone in this whole world, and I don't quite understand why you broke up with me, but if its what you want, then i'll deal with it. We can still be bestfriends right?"

"I never wanted to leave you Jake, Rowan made me!" She cried. "He said if I didn't he would kill Claire, I-I Didn't know what to do! I was-"

"Hey, hey baby, calm down." I soothed. " You did the right thing okay? But is it horrible for me to say I'm so fucking happy your not actually leaving me?"

She sniffled and giggled alittle, "No its not, and I never wanted to break your heart or mine Jake, I just had to do what I could to save Claire."

"I understand now honey, and when I find you, I'm going to marry you. Nobody will ever take you from me again."

"I love you Jake, but I have to go, I don't know when Rowans getting back."

"Okay, I love you too, you'll be out of this mess soon."

After we hung up I heard Edward answer the door.

"Hello old friends, we come bearing news."

An all to icy familiar voice said.

One I hoped I'd never have to hear again.

**Who's that at the dooooooooooorrrrr *In my creeper voice." Lol! Hope this was longer and alittle better written. And thingd will be picking up soon, i just wanted to drag this story out cause I don't want it to end :((**

**Next chapter should be up by saturday or sunday because I have a permant source for writing! :D**

**Please FREAKING REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 20

**I absolutely LOVED all of the reviews I got on the last chapter ! :DDD I Don't think you guys understand how HAPPY You made me! Especially with some new reviewers, I was on cloud nine. And for all of those who asked, the action will be picking up soon so don't worry! :) And I'm sorry for the lateness but my friend was being a douche Because she got mad at me for some unknown reason and wouldn't let me on her laptop all weekend -_-**

**So Please ENJOYYYY THIS NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 20**

**Jacob**

I could tell everyone was shocked to see the man standing at the door.

"Aro. Its a pleasure to see you although I must admit its a bit surprise." Charlisle said.

"Yes, and I would have just sent my guard, but this was a matter I thought I should handle. Jane, Demetri, wait outside if you please, this shouldn't take too long."

Despite what he said, they followed him inside.

The pack all tensed up ready to attack if needed.

"News travels fast to the volterra, and we are deeply sorry about Renesmee. The men who have taken her were old friends ofus, some of the first vampires to roam eatrh after us. They are quite powerful and have a mind reader much like Edward and their youngest son Rowan can disguise scents or change them. The Knight coven has always been alittle...Odd to me, but I never Suspected they'd do such a thing."

"Thank you for your concern and apology, we are wotking on a plan to find, and not to sound rude, but this is fairly private between the wolves and ourselves.

Like they finally noticed us or something, their heads snapped towards us.

The girl bared her teeth as did the bigger guy and we all growled, standing to our feet.

"Calm, the wolve will not harm us." Aro spoke. "It seemed to have slipped my mind that one of the wolves mated on your daughter." He looked directly at me " I apologize, no reason to feel threatened."

"We don't." I snarled.

He simply smiled and turned back to Charlisle.

"I'm getting off subject, Renesmee has been an interest of mine since she was child, and we are willing to help find her."

"That is very generous, but I think we are more than capable." Edward said. "Don't forget can read minds, as you just acknowledged"

Aro chuckled, "Ah yes Edward. I don't think her mate would appreciate my idea very much would he now?"

I growled "Appreciate what exactly?"

Edward motioned for me to let it go but when Renesmee was involved, those three words didn't exsist on my vocabulary.

"No Edward, I want to know what he was thinking."

I stepped forward making his guards hiss at me and Aro smile.

"Jacob is it? I understand that you are angry but there's no need to lash out is there?"

"Trust me, if I was lashing out, you'd know It. Now what the fuck were you thinking about Renesmee? You think your going to take her from me, make her one of you, like you wanted Alice and Eddie?"

"Jacob... Maybe you should go take a run sweetie." Esme said softly, placing a hand on back.

Usually, I would've been polite and to her and listened, but talking to Renesmee put me more on edge. It made me more protective of her, if that were even possible.

"NO! I want him to tell me what hell he thought!" I yelled and started shaking.

"Guys, get him out of here please." Bella said.

The guys had to practically drag me out of the house, and once I was, I phased.

'_Stupid fucking bloodsuckers! Think they can just do anything they want, take whatever they want. Not my mate though.'_

_'Jake!' _Quil yelled in my head.

_'Quil, where the hell have you been? I told you to be at the cullens by eight! Its fucking midnight.!'_

_'I know I know, but...Claire called.'_

I immediatly calmed down alittle.

_'Oh. They called you too? How is Claire? Renesmee didn't really tell me much.'_

A memory of their conversation popped into his head and made me sick to my stomach.

_"Listen to me Claire, and I need you to be honest with me okay? Does he touch you? In your secret places?"_

_She was couldn't answer him for awhile as her sobs increased._

_"Yes Quil, and I don't like it at all. It makes me feel so nasty and makes me sad, because I'm not suppose to be touched there right?"_

I couldn't believe the sick bastard actually resorted to little girls for his "Personal reasons"

_'Quil...Man... I am so sorry. Rowan is just sad and disgusting.'_

_'My little girl Jake...He's going to take her innocence and she's so young! It makes me want to lose my dinner all over again.'_

Some very disturbing images popped up in his head, and I could feel how much pain he was in.

_'Stop torturing yourself. Renesmee is going to take care of her. She wouldn't let that happen.' _I shuddered a bit at my next thought_. 'He'd probably rape Renesmee instead.'_

_'I can't sit around anymore...I can't sit and wait for something to happen Jacob, I'm getting restless. I've got the twitches and everything.'_

I had to laugh.

I knew he was being serious, but just imagining Quil with twitches was hilarious.

_'Not fucking funny dude, I'm serious.'_

_'I know sorry, Don't worry though, we've got the perfect plan to find them.'_

**Renesmee**

The days all blurred together now, but they were anything but uneventful.

Rowan became even more aggressive towards us ever since I refused to have sex with him, he stopped treating me...Well treating me the way he did. Which was somewhat better.

I tried to save Claire from her punishments, but some things I just couldn't control.

Like tonight.

Claire was bawling her eyes out. She was crying so hard, I thought she might actually pass out if she didn't calm down soon.

I was crying myself though, because tonight he went too far.

Tonight... He raped her.

"Aunt...Nessie..It hurts so bad!" She hiccupped.

I stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head, "Shhh, baby, I know. I'm so so so sorry I wasn't there to protect you"

"I-I-I-I Wanna go home! I want my Q-Quil!"

"Shhhh, you wanna talk to him?"

I still had Rowans phone. I don't know if he just forgot that I had it or is letting me keep it from the kindness in his heart...

HA! Right!

He probably just forgot.

Claire nodded, burying her head deeper into my chest and squeezing her legs tighter together.

I grabbed the phone from under our mattress and quickly dialed Quils number.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Quil can you talk?" I asked.

"I can talk whenever for Claire and you. Is that her crying in the background? Is she okay?"

"Rowan he..."

"What? What? What did he do to her?" He asked frantically. "Renesmee tell me right now! Did he hurt her?"

"He...he raped her."

Quil went silent for a moment and I started to think he'd hung up.

"Let me talk to her please." He said finally.

You could easily make out the pain and anger in his voice. I pressed the phone to Claires ear telling her it was Quil.

"Quil I wanna go home!" She sobbed.

"I know baby, I know. What just happened was scary and probably hurt so much, but is going to be okay." Quil said his voice softening for her. "Stop crying Claire-bear. you'll be with me soon enough. I promise. I love you so so _so_ much."

It was a miracle that Claire actually started to calm down.

"You pinky promise Quilly?"

"I double pinky promise. What Rowan did to you was wrong, and you may be too young to understand right now, but grown men are not suppose to touch little girls the way he did you, and never let anyone tell you otherwise."

**(A/N: Some people probably won't be happy that I wrote this part and I'm sorry :( Even I didn't like writing it, but theres a reason why I did! And you'll see why if you read the AN at the end of the chapter!)**

"Okay, I love you Quil." She sniffled.

"I love you too Claire-bear. Now give me a kiss."

She smiled alittle and blew him a kiss.

"That a girl. Night night baby, let me talk to Renesmee."

"Night night." Claire passed me the phone and I bit my lip waiting for him to lash out on me.

"You let that bastard know I'm coming for him, underatand? I want you to do whatever it takes to keep yourself and he safe."

"O-okay." I studdered, shocked.

"I'll give Jake your love, bye."

With that he hung up.

And I was afraid for anyone who messed with him tonight.

**Embry**

I haven't had a vision in months and they weren't exactly needed anymore either.

They had a pretty good plan stirring around.

My injuries were healing just fine, and I was almost capable of doing everything on y own. I just needed alittle extra help sitting or standing or walking up and down the stairs.

And with me and Leah... She was the one.

I loved everything about her from that beautiful smile she gave me everymorning, to her snarky sarcastic remarks. I love her, and I won't mess that up again.

"Em you wanna go downstairs with the rest of the guys?" Leah yelled to me. "Maybe you can throw in a few Ideas this time."

I sat up groaning and started pushing myself off the bed. Leah came rushing in and placed an hand on my chest helping me.

Once I was up straight, I smiled and kissed her.

"Love you Lee-lee."

She just grinned and grabbed my hand carefully helping me downstairs.

_'Rowan is really starting to irk me today.'_

I froze. What the fuck?

"Whats wrong Em? does your back feel okay? Do you need to sit down for a minute?"

"No...I-I thought I just heard a voice in my head."

She smirked, "So your going crazy now? I don't want to send you to the nut house."

I punched her playfully the continued walking over to the couch.

'_He went a alittle too far with that little girl.'_ The voice said again.

"Who the hell are you?" I said out loud. Everyone looked at me confused.

"Who are you talking to Embry?" Jacob asked.

I waved him off and rubbed my temples.

_'Is someone in my head?' _I thought.

It was silent for a minute.

_'Who the hell...? Did I just hear a voice?'_

_I snorted, 'Yeah, i'm having the same crisis here. Who are you?'_

_'I am Kyle. Who are you?'_

_'Embry.'_

I could almost hear him start to panic alittle.

_'Embry who?'_

_'Call...Why?'_

_'FUCK! I gotta get to Rowans!'_

My eyes widened and I sat up straight, ignoring the shooting pain that came with that action.

_'You know where Rowan is?' _I yelled, not noticing everyone looking at me like I was going crazy.

"Em whats going on? What about Rowan?" Jake asked again.

I waved him ofand continued listening to this guys thoughts.

_'Where was the house again? Shit...He told me a number to rememeber... Was it 12304 English Oaks? Or 12403? Fuck Sacremento is only but so- FUCK! I just told him the address didn't I? Rowans gonna kill me!'_

"GUYS!" I screamed. "I have an address!"

Their eyes widened and everyone started talking over one another, but Jake and Quil were by far the loudest.

"Where? Where the hell are they Em! Tell me so I can go save my little girl!" Quil shouted.

"Its 12304 or 12403 English Oaks in Sacremento. But go now, They might be on the move soon."

**Rowan**

If I had known I'd have to listen to that little girl cry all night long, I would have never relieved myself with her.

Sure, It was wrong, but if Renesmee wouldn't give it up willingly, then I'd have to get her to beg for my mercy on Claire, as she did before.

And as if right on que, I heard my intercom buzz.

I smirked and answered, "Yes love?"

"Can...can we talk?" She asked quietly.

"Hmm...I don't know. I quite busy this fine morning."

"Please? I promise it won't take very long."

I smirked again, "Very well, come on up."

I clicke the unlock button for her padlocked door, and heard her footsteps a moment later. Then she appeared at my door, scared, nervous and Just what I wanted.

Vunerability.

She visibly gulped, "I wanted to talk."

I chuckled, "I know that darling, about what is the question."

"What you did to Claire was disgusting and wrong. She is only nine years old and you took away the one thing that is special to every girl and now she'll probably be afraid of men for the rest of her life."

I shrugged "Who's fault is that? It most certainly isn't mine."

Her fist balled up and her teeth ground together.

"I want you to stay away from Claire. You can have me okay? Just... Leave her alone. She doesn't deserve this."

I tried not to smile in victory as I stood up and walked over to her. She tensed up and I pushed her hair to one shoulder and kissed the nape of her neck.

"Okay. I'll leave the rugrat alone. And as long as you cooperate with me, we'll be a big happy family. Maybe i'll even end the girl back..." I slid my hand down to her stomach. "Once I get you pregnant. Again."

She started shaking in fear as I kissed along her shoulder and neck.

"You knew about that?" She asked.

"I know everything my dear Renesmee, I was watching you from the very moment Quil left my house with you." I gently rubbed my hands up and down her sides. "Now why don't you go close my door and join me over here?"

She balled up her fist again and slowly made her way over to my door. But before she could shut it, I heard a loud howl outside.

**Renesmee**

I almost doubled over in relief when I heard that wolf howl outside.

However Rowan wasn't so thrilled.

"What the hell does he want now? Come with me."

He roughly gripped my arm and pulled me out the front door.

I squinted against the sunlight, having not seen it for awhile,it burned my eyes.

"Joshua! Come read the dogs mind again!" Rowan yelled frustrated.

One of his older brothers came strolling out of the woods.

"What now? Did he fetch a bone in the forest.?"

The wolf growled and snapped his jaw at him, making Joshua chuckle.

"Yeah yeah, just tell me whats wrong."

It was silent for awhile as the two of them stared intently at each other.

"Your such a fucking IDIOT!" Joshua yelled all of a sudden. "If you knew he was in your-"

"What happened Joshua?" Rowan asked. "I will reprimand him if he was wrong, thats not your job."

"Your remember that wolf Embry Call him and his brother fought?"

My eyes widened. Embry?

"Yeah so? What about him?"

"He was in Kyles head because he bit him and now they know where we are! They're coming to sacremento as we speak!"

I gasped.

Finally!

But I had a feeling this was far _far _from over.

This was just the beginning.

**HOLY CROW! I thought this chapter was pretty good too except for when I wrote about poor Claire :(((( But like I said there is a reason. I'm either going to be writing a sequel to this story (After I get the computer thing sorted out of course.) Or... I'll be writing a Quil and Claire story based off of this one! Tell me your opinions on which I should do! And leave me some thoughts and/or reviews on this chapter! Lol. :)))) **

**P.s: The volturi really had nothing to do with this story if you were confused, I just really had nothing else to write in the beginning and thought it would make a good filler, plus I wanted to give some more knowledge on the Knights!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Time for some action baby! This chapter was soooo fun to write, and actually its a part of a story I sent into** **competition last year, its called escape. I didn't win, but as I was going through some old journals of mine and re-read this I was like, damn, this would fit PERFECTLY in what I'm writing! Lol, you'll know the part because its epic, if I do say so myself. Now I'm just babbling, Hope you enjoy this as much as I did!**

**Chapter 21**

**Renesmee**

"What? No! Gosh your so fucking dumb!" Rowan roared. "How could you let that slip? How far away are they?"

"He says he doesn't know, the guy isn't in his head anymore." Joshua said.

Rowan started pacing around, muttering and cursing to himself. I hope he wasted enough time to give the wolves a chance to get here.

Or maybe I could try and distract him for awhile.

"We have to go. Renesmeee go get the girl, pack up whatever you want and meet me back down here in ten minutes. Kyle make sure she doesn't try any thing funny."

"Rowan wait! What about everything else? What about our clothes? We can't just leave all this stuff behind!"

"We couldn't possibly carry all of this stuff with us darling, just hurry and pack the minimum, I can always buy you new things."

"But if you just give me an hour, I can have everything packed up."

His eyes narrowed at me, then his hand was flying out, striking me right in the mouth. I yelped and stumbled back, touching a finger to my lip, feeling blood there.

"Don't think for a moment I don't know what your trying to do!" He yelled. "Go get the fucking kid and stop trying to stall me!"

With that he ran off somewhere, and I ran in the house, Straight to Claire.

"Claire baby wake up, Quils coming and I'm going to get you out of here." I pulled out a small jacket Rowan brought her and threw it over her shoulders, running back downstairs.

I walked to the door quietly, looking around noticing Kyle was gone. So I made a mad dash for the forest, but of course he ran out and growled at me.

"Kyle you to let me go, I can't live here with Rowan. I need to get her back to where she belongs and back to the people we love."

He growled again and barked.

"I can't read your mind, but you have to understand... He treats all three of us so poorly, I don't even fully understand why you stick around and take his crap. I'm sure your human too right?" He nodded his big head, his resolve weakening. "Good then you should know what it feels like to be seperated from you family, your lover. Please, if you just help me, I can help you. I can get my Grandpa Charlisle to change you back human if your stuck. Please, we don't have much time."

He stared into my eyes for along time, then huffed and pointed his nose to the west, barking.

"You want me to go west? Is that the way to get back to Forks?" He nodded and I reached up to pet his fur. "Thank you so much, you can follow my scent back to the house or are you coming with me?"

He shook his head, and nudged me softly.

I smiled, "Your a good guy. Remember what I said! Bye Kyle see you soon!"

I took off into the woods and Claire gripped me so hard around my neck that I felt like I was suffocating, but I didn't let that falter me.

I just kept running and running.

I saw a figure flash through the trees next to me and gasped, taking a sharp turn in another direction.

'_No no no no! He couldn't have found me that quickly!' _I thought.

As I race through the forest though, so many thoughts were flooding my mine and pestering my sanity. Fear. Hope. Hate. Adrenaline rushing through my veins while tree's blurred and disappeared behind me.

Why is this happening to me?

What did I do to deserve this?

How will I escape?

I stopped for a minute to catch my breath. Chest heaving, lungs on fire, warm sweat dripping down my face and into the cold night air. I stood in the middle of an opening now, paying close attention to the sounds surrounding me making sure I was safe for the time being. A twig snaps and I turn to the sound, suddenly alert.

It was somene I hadn't expected, but a person who I feared and despised equally as much as Rowan. A person I wanted dead, was only mere yards away from me.

"Why are you running from me darling?" He asked, a wicked smile playing upon his lips. "I do not wish to hurt you."

"Wh-why are you after me? Why didn't Rowan come after me?" I stuttered, my voice quiet. Trembling.

I set Claire down and pushed her towards a bush where she could be safe.

For now anyways.

"Because, you are the one we want, can't you see? Smart, young, beautiful, all qualities we are looking for. Won't you just stop playing games."

"I don't want to become a part what you are! Your a monster! Killing people for your own sick, twisted, pleasure. You make all vampire looke bad"

A laughter that chilled my bones fell from his lips.

"I should add funny to the list,"Joshua snickered, "But all jokes aside. We must go. Now. I cannot keep Rowan waiting, he's not too thrilled you ran off with out him."

I wanted to give up. I should've given up. Just let him take me, it was no use in fighting with him. He would always win.

To be honest, I wanted to break down and cry. Release all of pent up emotions.

But I wouldn't.

I couldn't.

I needed to gather up whatever energy I had left, and escape. For the sake of my family, friends, and most importantly, myself and Claire.

With a deep breath, I straightened my posture, and looked at him with confidence.

"No." I stated.

That smile of his widened. "No? I don't believe that was an option darling."

He began circling me, his eye's begging to be challenged.

"Now," He started, "we can either do this the hard way, and you get hurt, or we can do it the easy way and you walk away unharmed. You can't keep denying your fate, just come with me willingly."

"Or," I said, "you can find someone else to become a monster, and let me free. I don't want to or never will become a part of your sick coven."

He laughed softly, " You really are a humorous one, Renesmee." He sighed dramatically, "Yet, I see we have to do this the hard way."

"I'm not afraid of you." I said, my voice deceiving me.

"Oh? I think you are."

With one quick movement, he was gone. A gust of wind rushes past me and I quickly turn around. The next time, the gust of wind brings a searing, mind numbing pain to my right arm.

I fall to the ground with an earth shattering scream.

The sensations from my arm sent unbelievable amounts of pain throughout my body. The warmth of my blood rolling down my arm made me shiver. With a whimper, I finally give in.

There was no escape.

This was it for me.

"I'm sorry Claire," I choked out gripping my wound tightly. "I tried to save you and failed."

Claire looked at me with tears streaming down her face and she trembledin fear as well.

"Yeah yeah enough with the mushy crap." Joshua said impatiently. "Can I just take you back to Rowan before your mutts get here?"

I started to nod until I heard a noise in the trees behind Joshua. He swiftly turned around, for the first time fear showing on his face.

"Shit!" He yelled.

Then the smell hit me.

It was the guys!

But there were more of them. Almost 20 of them stood tall and menacingly, growling at the enemy in front of them.

I scrambled to my feet, wincing at the pain still in my arm, rushing over to Claire wrapping my good arm around her and covering her eyes.

The wolves all pounced on Joshua at the same time.

He put up a pretty decent fight, but he was no match for twenty wolves, no matter strong he was.

The sound of metal being ripped apart echoed through the forest and Claire gripped my shirt tight as Joshua yelled out in pain. It was abrubtly cut off though as one of them ripped his head off.

Everything was eerily quiet for a moment, the only sound that could be heard was Claire sobbing. I kissed her head the looked up just in time to see some of the guys phase human, including Jake and Quil.

Sam and the guys picked up the body parts, and lit a match, burning Joshua's body to ashes.

"Claire!" Quil yelled, running full speed towards us. He snatched Claire from my arms, gripping her tightly, both of them sobbing as he kissed all over her face. "Oh thank god sweetie I finally found you! Shh, its okay. I'm here now, and I love you so much. I will never let you out of my sight again!"

Before I had more time to watch their emotional reunion, I was snatched up into my own werewolf's arms.

"God Renesmee... I'm so glad you okay! I love you so so much baby and I'm so sorry we couldn't find you sooner. I love you."

He kissed me repeatedly as tears streamed down our faces.

"I love you too Jacob." I cried, burying my face in his chest, ignoring my arm, just so I could have this moment with him.

He held me tightly against his body resting his head on top of mine.

After a while, my family arrived and of course I was passed amongst them, us having our own emotional reunions too.

"We are so glad you are okay Renesmee. We couldn't even think of losing our only daughter." Mom dry-sobbed.

"I'm okay Mom. I love you guys so much."

Our family moment didn't last very long as we all heard someone start clapping.

All of our heads snapped in the direction it came from and my breath caught when I realized it was Rowan.

"Bravo, bravo. That was quite the show." He said smiling.

All the wolves growled and Quil pushed Claire near me again as he started to shake. She hid behind me, gripping the back of my shirt.

"I told you I was going to kill you the next time I saw you fucker, I hope you're ready." Jacob growled.

Rowan chuckled, "Ah, Jacob you always entertain me. But you have no reason to come after me, as I've been entertaining myself with little old Claire instead. Although I must admit Renesmee was pretty good first time around."

Quil growled, most threatingly yet, and bursted into a huge chocolate brown wolf, standing back on his hind legs ready to attack.

Jacob followed shortly after and Rowans smile just widened.

"If you want a fight, Just be prepared to say goodbye to all your precious brothers ."

"Don't forget us, we're here to help them. You've violated my daughter one to many times." Daddy hissed.

"The more the merrier! I hope you don't mind but I invited some of my own help. Guys won't you please come out?"

Instead of Rowans six family members, minus Joshua, about fifteen vampires I'd never seen, came out to stand next him.

"Get ready wolves!" Rowan exclaimed.

The all hell broke loose.

All the vampires charged at us and Jacob made the first kill. He somewhat easily ripped off the closest vampires head clean off his shoulders.

Claire screamed in pure terror and of course that caught the attention of Quil, giving a vampire the chance to tackle him to the ground. He yelped in surprise as they wrestled on the forest floor, and emmett came over throwing it off him.

I grabbed Claire and ran her off to the side where the fight wasn't happening.

I set her down while I ripped off the bottom of my shirt wrapping it securely around my arm, groaning as it stung the cut.

"Listen to me Claire," I said gripping her shoulders. "No matter what, I do not want you move from this spot-"

"NO!" She screamed out in fear, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. "You can't leave me Aunt Nessie!"

I stroked her hair and wiped her cheeks, "I know your scared honey, but you have to trust me and do what I say just this once. I need you to be extra quiet and only make a noise or scream if something is trying to hurt you, okay? You'll be okay I promise this will all be over soon."

She still looked so scared but nodded. "I love you." She whispered.

" I love you. Now sit tight I'll be right back."

With that I tried to go unnoticed as I walked back closer to where the fight was, and from what I saw, things weren't going so well on our part. I saw all of my family and they were okay except Emmett who was missing an arm, but still trying to fight. I also saw two of the wolves laid out on the ground, lifeless.

Tears filled my eyes and I covered my mouth.

What if they were someones imprinter? Boyfriend? Husband?

I couldn't dwell on those thoughts for too long as my attention was directed somewhere else.

There were only about seven of Rowans vampires still alive and still going at it. Two jumped at Jake and I gasped as one twisted his front leg, probably breaking it, but Jacob just threw both of them off him, ripped a chunk out of ones torso and a leg of the other. He them limped backwards allowing his brothers to finish them off. So that only left five.

Which just happened to be Rowan and his family.

And Rowan just happened to be missing.

I heard Claire scream and quickly ran over to where I hid her, only to find her gone.

"Looking for this?"

My head snapped around and I saw Rowan holding Claire with a hand around her mouth as she struggled and cried.

I heard Quil growl behind me and I knew he was probably trying to think of a way to get Claire back with out hurting her.

"I have to admit, I'm impressed with you mutts, as well as the cullens you managed to take down ten of some of the most trained, skilled and powerful vampires I met, but your going to lose this war. I'm so sorry."

"Rowan..." I said stepping towards him.

Jacob barked behind me, but I ignored him.

"Just give me Claire, okay? You want me, you can have me. Without a fight."

His eyes searched mine, "Your lying. You started this war to get away from me. Why bother giving up now."

"Because Claire is important to Quil. She's important to this pack and me too. She's been through enough and doesn't deserve this. Now just give her back to Quil and all this can be over. You'll have me and we'll run away."

He stared at me as I tried to keep my strong demeanor. Finally he pushed Claire to the ground and pulled me to his chest, smiling.

"I knew you'd finally see things my way. Guys pack it up we're leaving pronto!"

Jacob whined and I turned towards him breifly to mouth 'I'm sorry'

As Rowan started pushing me towards the woods though, A pair a bright green eyes flashed at me. I gasped and froze in mid-step.

Then all of a sudden the thing flew out of the woods in a blink of a eye, jumping over us and landing behind Rowan. We both turned around and I almost started to smile.

It was Kyle!

"Kyle!" I exclaimed.

He looked at me briefly, did what looked like a wink, then sprung on Rowan. I fell to the ground and watched as several more wolves jumped out attacking the rest of Rowans family.

"You fucking traitor! I trusted you and you helped the bitch escape?" Rowan snarled kicking Kyle off him and into a nearby tree, but he just got up, unharmed and charged again. I squealed as they flew right over me and knocked down several trees from their impact.

Kyle ripped off one of Rowans arms and threw it quickly doing th same to the opposite.

"I knew I should have never trusted a mutt," Rowan ground out between pants. "You make me absolutely sick. I hope you stay stuck forever because if you kill me you will."

Kyle snorted and threw a glance towards me before ripping the rest of Rowan limbs off slowly, just like Rowan told be he would do Jacob.

"Karma's a bitch isn't it?" I spat at him before Kyle finally ripped his head of his shoulders.

Then it was quiet again.

The smell of smoke wafted around me and I knew we had finally won, with not that many tragedies.

All the wolves phased back and started piling more body parts into the fire while Jacob ran, or more like limped over to me, embracing me in the biggest hug yet.

:"Your so brave." He whispered. "And I love you for that. I love you so much baby, I'm so glad everything is over."

I leaned back and captured his lips with mine. We both shuddered and moaned, feeling that familiar warmth and electricity flow through our bodies. Our mouths moved in synch for what seemed like forever, neither one of us pulling away even though we were desperate for air.

"God, I missed that so much..." He panted, giving me another quick peck. I giggled and he smiled.

"Jacob, who... who died?" I asked, serious now.

He sighed, "Sam and one of the younger wolves. He was so young...didn't even have a chance to live... and Sam was my beta, Plus he has Emily... I don't even want to think what her reaction will be like."

Tears filled his eyes and he hugged me again, breathing in my scent.

"I'm so sorry Jake. I wish this never had to happen."

"Me too honey me too."

**This one was much longer because I just couldn't stop typing! Now this one is defintely my all time FAVORITE chapter, but I'm sorry to announce this story is coming to an end. :'((((( There will be one or two more chapters and a epilogue then... ON TO THE SEQUEL! :D YAY! Lol Please hit the review button and make my day...or night... Its 2 in the morning... either way just REVIEW! :DD**


	23. Chapter 22 Epilogue

**Okay guys... Since I have MAJOR writers block as of right now for the end of this story, Im just going to make the Epilgue and the one chapter I promised into one chapter :( I know it kinda sucks, but im in the works of writing chapter one for the sequel :D Hope you enjoy this last chapter!**

**Chapter 22 (Epilgue)**

**Renesmee**

**(Sorry, but 1+1 by beyonce is a REALLY good song to listen to while reading this. It has so much raw emotion in it and thats exactly whats in this chapter. Sort of anyways. Lol just listen to it on repeat or something because it really does make the story really hit you harder.)**

6 long months after the battle with Rowan...

His family fled quickly fled the meadow we fought in and we've been searchng for them ever since, but they were practically untraceable.

Me and Claire could hardly get a break from Jacob and Quil, but we weren't complaining.

Claire's mom moved back to reservation ater being in the dark about Claire's where-a-bouts for so long. But after she found out what really happened, she cried and cried and cried. Thanking me for keeping her only daughter safe and promising Quil, Claire couls stay in La push with him.

Claire herself however, is just not the same energetic kid I remembered. She doesn't talk much anymore, hides behind Quils leg everything she sees a grown man, and stays cuddled up in his arms whenever she gets the chance.

We all feel so bad for her, but Quil bashes anyones face in if we slip up and talk about Rowan in front of her.

There was a small tribal funeral for Sam and the young wolf, Riley, and it was the most i'd ever seen the pack cry.

Jacob stayed with Emily most of the funeral though. She looked like a zombie. Just staring blankly as the pack lowered Sams body into the ground and sang in Quileute.

After all that, about two months later, we found out Emily was in fact pregnant with Sams baby. Thats the only thing that put a small amount of light back in her face.

As for me and Jacob...He was the best thing in my life right now. I would've never made it through this past year and a half with out him.

Today we spent all day sitting in our meadow, completely silent, just enjoying the fact that we were together. It wasn't until around sunset that Jacob actually said something.

"You know I love you right?" He asked softly, leaving little butterfly kisses on my neck.

I smiled, "Of course. And you know the feeling is mutual?"

"I would hope so, or I'd have kill you."

I laughed and turned around in his arms. "Where is all of this coming from?"

"I can't give you all that fancy stuff your family does. I can't afford a big house of fancy cars and clothes. I can't promise you that I'll always have change in my pocket but-"

"Jacob," I interrupted, sitting and pulling him up with me. "I don't care about all of that crap! Haven't we had this conversation before? All I need is you, and thats all that matters."

He smiled, "I know I've said this before, just let me finish... What I can promise you is forever. Promise to let you tell me when Im being an ass and knock the shit out of me when I take things to far or make you upset." I laughed and he smiled again. "I'll live each day for you, try not to fail you, and always, _always _fight for you. I think you know I'll always love you. Your the only girl I want."

My vision blurred with tears as he reached into his pocket and pulled out small velvet box.

He took a deep breath and opened it. I gasped at the beautiful ring inside.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen... Will you marry me?"

My eyes flickered to his as my tears finally fell.

"Yes!" I screamed. "Yes, yes, a million times YES Jacob!"

A huge breath-taking smile worked its way across his face Jacob slid the ring onto my rightful finger then I hugged him, crying happily.

"I love you." We both whispered.

And on that night we made endless love under the stars...

**Wow! *Tear tear* This is sadly the ending of Howl at the moon! Thank you for taking this journey with me and stay tuned and check out my page soon for the sequel, All that I'm living for. Which will be a Renesmee and Jacob story, But focusing on Quil and Claire alittle too. Or should I seperate the two? Give me some farewell reviews or should I say see you soon reviews? Lol I love you guys, until next time! Mwah! 3333**


	24. PLEASE READ!

**JUST WANTED TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW CHAPTER 1 OF THE SEQUEL ALL THAT I'M LIVING FOR IS UP !:DD**


	25. Wedding Bells!

**I was feeling very very very very generous today and decided to write the new chapter for all that im living for AND the much anticipated wedding SCENE!**

**Sleepless2: THIS IS YOUR TREAT! LOL!**

**PLEASE FREAKING ENJOY!**

**P.s I picked out a reallllllyyyy good wedding song for Jacob and Renesmee, I'm gonna post the lyrics below, but go check out the song, its really nice and emotional. Really fits them. Its called The wedding song-original. Type in just like that and it should be the first video.**

**Verse I:**

**I Look Into Your Eyes As You Walk Down The Aisle**

**My Heart Skips A Beat**

**I Never Though This Day Would Ever Come For ME**

**But You Came Along**

**You Complete Me, Fulfill me, Satisfy All My Needs**

**You Show me A greater Love **

**And I'm Ready To Commit To You**

**Chorus:**

**So In Front Of My Friends**

**And All My Family**

**I Do I Do I Do**

**I Love You**

**From This Day On And For the Rest Of My Life**

**I Will I Will I Will**

**I'll Be Right By Your Side**

**Verse II:**

**I Never knew That love could be so good**

**Til You showed Me **

**A Better Part of me Baby**

**And I'm Forever Indebted to Your Gracious Giving Love**

**I'll Never Let You Go, I'll Hold On Through The Bad Times**

**I Know This Is Love**

**I love I Need You, I really Do**

**Only Want you**

**Nobody else Compares To You**

**And I'm Gonna Make This Commitment to you Baby**

**Chorus**

**Bridge: **

**Yes I Do, Yes I Will, I Do Love You**

**Yes I Do, Yes I Will, I Do Love You**

**From This Day On And For The Rest Of My Life**

**I Do I Do I Do**

**I Love You, You , You Love you**

**Wedding bells (Epilgue part2)**

**Renesmee**

The preparation for this wedding had been a tough one.

I thought everything would be so easy, but trust me, it isn't.

I pretty much left all the decoration and such up to Alice since she loved this crap, but Jacob had a problem with everything she did.

"This is too girly Alice." He said one time.

"How much does this cost? We don't need this."

"Who the hell has ribbons at a wedding?"

"I'm a werewolf, we don't eat caviar."

Blah, blah, blah.

I told him numerous times that this was a wedding, What did he expect? Cut off shorts, fish fry, and paper plates? Of course it had to be extravagent! Then he got mad at me for insulting his tribe, and ignored me for almost two days straight.

Until I made it up to him ;)

Other than the small problems we had with the decorations, I had to find a dress, pick out wedding gifts and so on. Who the hell picks out gifts they want OTHER people to buy them? I didn't even nessecarily care about the gifts, I just wanted to be Mrs. Renesmee Carlie Black.

Has a nice ring to it don't you think?

We finally found the perfect dress about a week before the wedding, and it was gorgeous! It was and ivory dress with a golden bow that wrapped around the middle, not to overwhelming with the layers, and a laced ruffle at the very bottom of it. It was pure perfection.

And now the day was finally here, and I was cool and collected.

Up until twenty minutes before I had to walk down the aisle.

"I am FREAKING OUT!" I hyperventilated, pacing the floor of the small room we were in. "What if something goes wrong? What if I get out there and he changes his mind? That's it. Tell everyone the weddings off, I can't do this."

Mom gripped my shoulders, stopping my pacing. "Renesmee, human or not, you are starting to give me a headache. Everything is going to go ny smoothly if you just calm down. You know more than anyone Jacob will not change his mind, he loves you more that anything in this world. So just take a deep breath. Once you walk down the aisle, you know it was all worth it."

I did what she said and took a couple deep breathes, my heart rate effectively slowing down.

"Okay, your right Mom. How do I look?" She smiled and hugged me.

"You look so beautiful. I can't believe you are getting married! To Jacob!"

I laughed and hugged her back when the door creaked open, and a very giddy Alice skipped in.

"Its time! Its time!" She squealed, jumping up and down. "Come on Renesmee, Jacobs waiting for you to walk down the aisle! Are you ready?"

I took another deep breath and nodded, "As ready as I'll every be, did they send Claire out yet?"

"Nope we're all waiting on you."

I placed my hand in hers and we walked downstairs towards the doors that would lead out to the beach and my soon to be husband.

"Places everyone! Get ready to start walking out!" Alice shouted.

Claire came over to me, a genuine smile gracing her lips, making me smile too.

"You look pretty Aunt Nessie." She commented.

"Thank you honey, you look beautiful too. You have your basket of flowers?"

She frowned for a minute until Quil crouched behind her and wiggled it infront of her.

"Here you go sweetheart. When you get to the end of the aisle, find your mother in the front row okay?" She nodded and he kissed her cheek. "Okay, I love you, get out there and show them your the best flower girl ever!" She giggled, and Alice escorted her out the door and watched her going down the aisle. "You do look beautiful today lochness, marriage does you good."

I laughed nervously, "Thanks Quil, you look handsome."

He kissed my temple, "Stop acting so damn nervous, want me to slip you some wine? Get alittle tipsy before the ceremony."

I really laughed this time. Leave it to Quil to make me feel better.

"Hey Ateara! Your up with Rebecca! Are you trying to give me gray hairs?" Alice screeched.

Quil rolled his eyes, "Guess thats my cue. See you down there."

With one more kiss on the cheek he was off and my Dad came to stand next to me, looking proud.

"I can't believe I'm getting ready to walk my little girl down the aisle. And give her way to some mutt."

I gave him a stern, but playful look and he chuckled.

"I kid! I'm actually really glad your marrying Jacob. He deserves to be happy for once in his life. That smile on his face tells me this is exact way to do that."

"You've seen Jacob? Is he as nervous as I am?"

"Of course I've seen him. I had to give his my 'Hurt my daughter and you die' speech didn't I? And if he was nervous, he didn't show it."

Before I could reply, I heard the wedding song Jacob and I agreed on start, and my heart sped up again. Dad offered his arm to me and I eagerly clung to it.

"Don't be nervous baby girl, everything is going to be worth it in the long run."

"Thats what Mom said. Daddy please don't let me fall." I hope he understood my double meaning.

"Don't worry, I've always got you." He smiled, and began walking towards the door.

They opened up to all of our closest friend and family smiling, every single one of them looking so elegant and flawless, their faces displaying the wide arrange of emotions they felt.

We started walking slowly, over the white carpet, and under beautiful lights above our heads. I wasn't even down the aisle yet and I already felt teary eyed.

Then I saw him, and it was lt was like all my worries disappeared.

He stood there with the biggest grin on his face, looking so handsome in his tux. I couldn't help the wide smile that spread across my face too.

We finally made it to the end of the aisle and Dad kissed my cheeks, placing my hands in Jacobs giving him a firm nod, but Jacob never looked away from me. I stared into his penetrating, but gentle brown eye's and melted under the amount of love they held on this particular day.

"I love you" He mouthed.

"I love you too." I mouthed back.

"We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and woman in holy matrimony. If anyone thinks they shall not wed, speak now or forever hold their peace." Everything was quiet until Quil decided to clear his throat. There were a couple chuckles from everyone and Jacob just rolled his eyes. "Good. They have prepared their own vows, Mr. Black, please begin."

"Renesmee, I've watched you mature into this beautiful young woman that you are standing in front of me. I've loved you for as long as I can remember, even if we weren't a couple. You've proved your love me by sticking with me even at my lowest points, and thats exactly why you are the best thing thats ever happened to me." His voice cracked alittle, and tears rimmed his eyes. "Jesus...I feel like a girl." He said under his breath. I giggled and tears filled my eyes too. He cleared his throat before going on. "My life was meaningless before you came along and filled it with everything I needed. Happiness, light, and love. You gave me a reason to wake up in the morning, and most importantly, you taught me how to love again."

A tear rolled down my cheek and he reached up the softly wipe it away.

"Jacob, you've been the best friend, and lover a girl could ever ask for. You are my sun, my soul, and my life. You loved me when I felt like nobody else could, and thats why my love for you grows stronger and stronger everyday, every minute, every second. You accept me for who I am, flaws and all. Even though I snort when I laugh, or trip over flat surfaces, thanks Mom." Every one laughed quietly and Jacob chuckled. "I am truly grateful that someone like you was sent to me, just looking into your eye's right now lets me know I wouldn't have this any other way, or with anyone else." I finished.

Jacob gave me a watery smile, trying to hold back his emotions in front of all these people.

"Jacob Ephraim Black, Do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor her? and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her, as long as you both shall live?

"I do." He stated proudly.

"And do you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, Take this man to be you wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor him? And keep him in sickness and health, remaining faithful to him, as long as you both shall live?'

"I do." I whispered.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, Mr. And Mrs. Jacob Ephraim Black. You may now kiss the bride."

Jacob stepped forward and lifted me off my feet pressing his lips to mine, spinning us around, while everyone cheered around us. Once he set me down, we ran down the aisle and out the door, while rice was being thrown at us.

"Its raining!" Jacob screamed, scooping me up bridal style and placing me in our limo, with me squealing in laughter. Once we were successfully in the car, he turned to me, with a smile so big it made MY cheeks hurt. "Your my fucking wife!" He yelled. I laughed again.

"And your my fucking husband!" I yelled back.

He chuckled and pulled my in for a very passionate kiss.

"Did I tell you that you look so beautiful today ? So beautiful." He whispered.

"Mmm... . I love they way that sounds."

"Good. Because that's going to be your name for a very long time."

I giggled as he pulled me into his arms for yet another passionate kiss, and we drove off to celebrate our first night as husband and wife.

***Tear tear* So beautiful... So beautiful! **

**So that chapter was soooooooooooooo much fun to write, it really challenged me and I hoped you liked it as much as I did.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND THIS IS THE OFFICIAL ENDING UNLESS I CONSIDER WRITING A HONEYMOON PART!**


End file.
